Pirate's Life
by Gemini no Saga
Summary: Yaoi Camus X Milo, principalmente AU Incompleta A um importante capitão francês foi dada a sentença de morte: dizimar um grupo pirata que anda roubando demais nas costas caribenhas. Agora cabe a Camus se meter num lugarzinho infer
1. Wanted dead or alive

( só Yaoi, por enquanto ) ( Camus X Milo, principalmente ) ( UA ) ( Incompleta ) A um importante capitão francês foi dada a sentença de morte: dizimar um grupo pirata que anda roubando demais nas costas caribenhas. Agora cabe a Camus se meter num lugarzinho infernal para caçar um bando de foras-da-lei mais infernal ainda.

**Primeiro Tiro - Wanted dead or alive**

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

**Yo ho, yo ho, uma vida de pirata pra mim**

**Nós pilhamos, saqueamos, fuzilamos e roubamos**

**Esvazie seu copo, companheiro, yo ho**

O início do Século XVIII foi conturbado. Piratas saqueavam as costas abandonadas pela fiscalização e corsários ingleses roubavam em nome da Rainha. A pirataria vivia sua Era de Ouro, e o Caribe nunca estivera mais povoado.

Um famoso capitão francês fora chamado nos aposentos da Rainha — Deus a salve. Não era comum Reis e Imperadores convocarem funcionários de outros reinos, mas aquela era uma situação desesperadora.

Um grupo de piratas estava se destacando muito nos costumeiros saques às costas. Um grupo com características peculiares, ela contava ao capitão. Diferente dos poucos bandos que se destacavam, faziam fortuna, aumentavam a frota e assinavam a sentença de enforcamento, aqueles, não interessando o número de baús enterrados, limitavam-se a um navio apenas. Um brigue rápido, alterado pelo próprio capitão e com um nome particularmente _interessante_.

A Rainha precisava dos seus serviços para dizimar esse grupo.

Teria disponibilidade de uma fragata com trinta canhões, tripulação treinada, mapas, instrumentos, ouro, tudo que precisasse. Era o melhor que a Inglaterra poderia oferecer. Poderia partir em duas semanas?

Ele até tentou argumentar, uma tripulação grande, trinta canhões, munição, suprimentos e tudo que fosse necessário deixaria a embarcação pesada e lenta; nunca alcançariam um rápido brigue pirata. Disse que os piratas fugiam quando avistavam navios da Marinha, com armas lotadas de pólvora e tripulação treinada; o melhor era utilizarem um galeão, disfarçados de mercadores atrairiam mais rápido o bando, ainda contando com o elemento surpresa.

Ela não queria ouvir, o que o Reino tinha para oferecer era perfeito, mais do que um mísero capitão francês jamais receberia na vida.

Então Camus arrumou suas coisas e em duas semanas estaria embarcando rumo ao Caribe.

* * *

O capitão tremeu quando um grumete gritou de cima do cabo.

"Embarcação a estibordo, capitão!"

Ele correu para a amurada e puxou uma luneta do cinto. Soltou um palavrão ao reconhecer o barco que um cidadão descrevera entre goles de rum numa encardida estalagem. A _Jolly Roger_ tremulava no mastro principal, duas espadas cruzadas sob um crânio sorridente. Logo abaixo, um escorpião vermelho protagonizava outra bandeira. Era o atual terror dos mercadores e viajantes.

"Vamos todos morrer" ele profetizou.

Ele puxou a pistola do cinto e apontou para a têmpora. Talvez houvesse esperança. Não, não havia. Mas mesmo assim não teria coragem de puxar o gatilho. Apontou o cano para o ponto crescente que era a embarcação. Sua mão tremeu e a arma caiu ao mar. _Iam todos morrer_.

Torturantes minutos até o brigue alcançar seu galeão, tão bem recheado de ouro. Ele via o capitão rival. Em sua insanidade pré-mortem, o comparava ao Deus dos Mares. Um canhão foi disparado e a água entre os navios quebrou e ondulou. Um aviso: _é assim que vocês vão ficar_. Oh.

Seu galeão espanhol foi abordado, mas nenhum sabre transpassou seu pescoço. Foi arrastado para sua própria cabine e ficou lá preso, alheio à carnificina. Tiros e gritos chegavam aos seus ouvidos, mas o clamor da vida não-perdida era mais alto.

O capitão do famoso grupo pulou para a ponte do navio, onde sua tripulação já acumulava cadáveres. Suas primeiras palavras ao ver o massacre foram óbvias ordens para abater mais gente em menor tempo.

"Afrodite, pare de rir e atire logo!"

"Claro, capitão!" ele devolveu. Recuou o cão e puxou o gatilho. O corpo caiu na água e os tubarões começaram seu trabalho.

A maior poça de sangue se formava sob os pés de outro pirata. Shura sentia o sabre como a extensão de seu braço direito, cortando a carne como cordas finas. Não contava quantos caíam, achava que não conhecia um número tão grande.

Pelas cordas que prendiam e pendiam dos mastros, outra figura se destacava. Filho do Caribe, sua pele era morena e o cabelo escuro, se movendo com habilidade pelos cordames. Pegava aqueles menos avisados que não o viam se aproximar.

"Shaka!" gritou de lá de cima. "Ô, Shaka!"

O dono do nome suspirou e tirou o cano da pistola de perto da orelha de um marinheiro.

"Ikki! Não me aborreça! Estou ocupado!"

Deu uma puxada forte na camisa do homem sob si, o terror escorria de seus olhos em lágrimas.

"Onde estávamos? Oh, sim" o cano frio voltou ao contato com a pele suada. "Pela sua Rainha" e puxou o gatilho.

O capitão olhava a luta de camarote, ao seu lado o timoneiro jazia com a garganta cortada. Pedaços de madeira ardiam em fogo, e usou um deles para incendiar a bandeira espanhola, presa a uma corda. Ela ficou um tempo acesa, antes de virar uma pilha negra encolhida. Recebeu um olhar assassino de um de seus marinheiros. Sabia o motivo.

"Shura, sua bandeira agora é aquela!" disse, apontando para a _Jolly Roger_ de seu navio.

* * *

Alguns dias no mar o estavam transformando em algo totalmente anti-social e hostil. Não que não fosse antes, só estava um _pouco_ pior. O que lhe rendia diversas visitas ao médico do navio, e várias expulsões de sua cabine. Podia ser pior, não podia? Poderia estar _mais_ calor.

Mas não contando com seus próprios problemas, a viagem estava indo muito bem, com uma tripulação calma e nenhum tipo de contratempo. O que Camus mais temia era uma calmaria naquele meio de nada, nem perto nem longe do destino. Mas os ventos seguiam fortes e frescos, levando o barco e embalando o descanso de um certo capitão.

Descanso esse que foi interrompido por batidas na porta de sua cabine.

"Capitão?"

"Entre."

O médico do navio entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Se olharam por um tempo até Mu suspirar e sorrir.

"Oh, que tempo horrível, Camus."

"Não fui feito para isso." Ofereceu um gole da bebida que estava tomando. Ele serviu um copo e sentou de frente para o capitão. Apenas conversar. "Como está a tripulação? Eu não costumo andar muito entre eles."

"Nem eu, exatamente. Fico sempre na minha cabine, já que muitos se machucam com freqüência."

"Nada grave, não é?"

"Não, um corte ou outro, grande parte de enjôos. Um garoto em particular me perturba todos os dias."

"Quem?"

"Shun. Um novato. Ele está sempre com o estômago embrulhado. Saga diz que ele está grávido."

"_Como_?"

"Oh, são apenas brincadeiras. Saga é o nosso aspirante, ele cuida das rotas e dos instrumentos. Por que não sai um pouco daqui. Camus?"

"Não tenho certeza se quero sair depois de algumas revelações sobre a minha tripulação."

Mu suspirou e encheu a boca com o líquido fresco. Aquele homem não tinha conserto. Camus só iria para o convés se um desastre acontecesse ou alguém o arrastasse. Mais batidas na porta soaram na pequena cabine.

"Entre."

Dohko entrou e dirigiu um breve cumprimento aos dois.

"Capitão, aconteceu um pequeno contratempo, precisamos do senhor na ponte."

Camus sentiu fogo correrem por suas veias, e tinha certeza que não tinha a ver com o tempo.

"O que houve? São os piratas?"

"Na verdade não. Houve um acidente com nosso mastro principal"

O fogo se apagou como se acendera, um sopro apenas e seu mau humor substituíra a excitação.

"Oh, tudo bem. Vamos lá então."

Eles atravessaram o navio, e, por onde passavam, os marujos observavam, se perguntando quem era o homem junto com o médico de bordo e o suboficial. Camus encarou profundamente o mastro, antes de virar para Dohko e perguntar o que havia de tão errado ali.

"Lascou esse pedaço quando Aioria passou carregando alguns barris."

"Eu não estou vendo" disse Mu,

"Isso é ridículo. Vocês me tiraram da minha cabine para ver uma lasca no mastro?"

"Vamos apresentar o capitão à tripulação."

Camus tentou fugir, mas Dohko o lembrou que um grupo que não conhecia seu líder poderia gerar revoltas, então ele acabou sendo obrigado a aceitar.

Alguns ele já conhecia por nome, Saga, Kanon, Aioros e Aioria, mas ouviu muito mais nomes do que poderia se lembrar em tão pouco tempo.

Alguns ficaram na sua memória; nunca tinha visto dois gêmeos antes. Saga era aspirante, ele lidava com os mapas e instrumentos de medição, e, em parceria com seu irmão Kanon, o timoneiro, controlava o curso do navio.

Aioros era o tenente que vigiava as costas, ele ficava pela embarcação gritando ordens e importunando os outros com o porta-voz oficial, feito de latão. Seu irmão, Aioria, ficava andando atrás, para manda-lo ficar quieto ou tira-lo de algum problema; era o que dava algum tipo de organização aos marujos, traduzindo em palavras leigas as ordens pomposas que eram gritadas.

Mu e Dohko eram os mais próximos dele. Dohko era uma espécie de veterano nos mares; mesmo parecendo mais novo que o próprio capitão, tinha muita experiência, que aflorava principalmente nos momentos desesperadores. Mu era o médico de bordo, mas apenas para casos leves; seus instrumentos mais precisos haviam ficado no Continente, e esperava não precisar de nenhum deles.

Camus reparou principalmente em um dos marujos, Shun, aquele que Mu tinha mencionado antes. O garoto parecia delicado demais para o mar. Sabia que viagens longas endureciam os marinheiros, mas aquele menino seria sempre uma boneca de porcelana.

Um que parecia endurecido o suficiente, ele reparou, era outro garoto, chamado Hyoga. Os olhos azuis eram duros e ele não tremia quando falava com pessoas consideradas ameaças. Não parecia nem inglês nem de qualquer outro país europeu, mesmo os mais frios. Camus simpatizou com o garoto, apesar de não terem trocado mais que duas palavras.

Mu observava o capitão com gosto. Estava orgulhoso por ter tirado-o da cabine e por quase ver um pequeno sorriso com alguns minutos de conversa com Aioros. Talvez até visse o capitão freqüentando um pouco o convés.

De fato, Camus gostava de passear pelo convés. De noite, quando o ar era fresco e o mar calmo embalava a fragata, ele caminhava despreocupadamente. As estrelas pareciam chover sobre sua cabeça e poderia contar com a companhia de suas constelações favoritas. Quando as noites começaram a ficar abafadas com o ar cheirando a sal, ele teve certeza que um porto estava bem perto e sua aventura iria começar de vez.

Foi num dia de manhã. Logo após o nascer do Sol, eles avistaram uma cidade portuária e o convés começou a ebulir. Após muitas manobras para ancorar um navio tão grande em um porto tão simples, a tripulação desceu para terra, apenas para sentir um chão firme sob os pés. Camus pôde finalmente respirar e ter sua primeira impressão sobre aquele lugar pequeno em espaço e grande em fama chamado Caribe.

Pessoas andavam como formigas pelo porto, pescadores tentando conseguir seu sustento, pequenos comerciantes vendendo palácios, pessoas apenas sobrevivendo. Era colorido demais, quente demais, vivo demais.

"Isso é o Inferno."

Mu, que estava ao seu lado, debruçado na amurada, pousou a mão em seu braço e disse:

"Não, isso é o Caribe."

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho_

**Nós raptamos e devastamos e não deixamos pistas**

**Esvazie seu copo, companheiro, yo ho

* * *

**

Esse capítulo vai exclusivamente para K, Calíope e Shaka. Pelas noites de criatividade fluente, apoios, confusões, chutes e cenas maravilhosas como a luta entre os dois anjinhos.

Aviso, NÃO pensem que o Ikki vai ficar com o Shaka no final, por favor! O Shaka é propriedade exclusiva do Mu e ponto.

Não tenho previsão para o próximo capítulo, ele sai quando acabarem minhas provas, quando chegar o feriado, quando meus dedos não agüentarem as palavras acumuladas e resolverem coloca-las para fora.

(Ou quando alguém me obrigar)

Quem será que está lendo isso...?

10 de abril de 2005

Saga


	2. Livin' on a prayer

**Segundo Tiro - Livin' on a prayer**

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

**Yo ho, yo ho, uma vida de pirata pra mim**

**Nós extorquimos, nós furtamos, nós chantageamos, nós saqueamos**

**Esvazie seu copo, companheiro, yo ho**

O vento bateu e seus cabelos voaram, tapando sua visão. Queria que eles ficassem lá por um bom tempo. Por toda sua volta via homens estranhos e ameaçadores, vestidos em roupas rasgadas e carregando espadas e pistolas. Eles fechavam o círculo a sua volta e sentia asco de alguns do grupo. Tentou separar as mãos. Estavam amarradas com complexos nós que apertavam ao tentar soltá-los. Tinha sangue em sua roupa, mas não sabia de quem era.

"O que nós vemos aqui?"

"Me soltem, seus bandidos!" Uma gargalhada subiu da turba ante aos apelos infantis.

"Ora, vamos soltá-lo, capitão" provocou o que parecia ser o líder. "Vamos soltá-lo aos tubarões!" ele gritou, seguido de um brado geral.

Ele se sentiu uma criança enganada e com medo dos adultos ameaçadores. Por um momento realmente achou que o soltariam. Se sentia tão inocente. _Julian Solo, você é tão inocente_.

Uma espada foi desembainhada e a lâmina foi apertada contra seu pescoço. Sua saliva entalou na garganta. Não queria morrer.

"Parem com a palhaçada!" Um homem se destacou no grupo, avançando imponente e derrubando quem o ameaçara ao convés.

Máscara apertou o corte causado pela sua queda junto com a espada. Disfarçadamente pôs a mão no cabo de uma faca guardada entre suas roupas. Afrodite se postou entre os dois, achando que Máscara estava em desvantagem.

"Quem você pensa que é, o capitão!"

"Quem vocês pensam que são!" gritou em resposta. Puxou Julian pelo braço e se colocou a sua frente.

Julian tinha visto sua vidinha perfeita desmontar em pouco tempo. Seu navio fora abordado e afundado, mas não haviam tomado sua vida. Agora estava nas mãos de um bando sanguinário de piratas, apenas para ser ridicularizado em seus clamores pela vida. E quando parecia que alguém finalmente vinha em seu socorro, ele não queria acreditar, não queria ser desiludido novamente.

Seus pulsos doíam, mas só conseguia pensar nos fios verdes revoltos que estavam comprimidos contra seu rosto. Se piratas eram tão sujos e infames, por que aquele cabelo era tão macio e tinha um cheiro tão bom? Quando seu salvador virou o rosto para gritar com outro pirata _sujo e infame_, viu parcialmente seu rosto. O olho esquerdo estava coberto por um rústico tapa-olho, e por baixo, uma feia cicatriz serpenteava na face.

Enquanto uma firme discussão era formada no convés, Julian virava a cabeça freneticamente, sua memória guardando cada corda cruzada e cada rosto raivoso. Um tiro de pistola se fez ouvir sobre os gritos da multidão. A fumaça da pólvora se dispersou e o capitão surgiu no meio do estardalhaço.

"Calem a boca, bando de moças!"

Os piratas obedeceram como explosões no vácuo.

"Muito bem, meninas!" ele andou entre os marujos, que abriam espaço automaticamente. "Quem é o responsável por essa bagunça? Me digam."

Ninguém fez menção de responder. Algo caiu no mar e fez um barulho surdo.

"Shura!"

"Capitão! Máscara da Morte estava ameaçando o prisioneiro e Isaak interveio."

"É assim que eu gosto." Ele olhou para Máscara caído no chão, o braço ensangüentado e uma faca na mão. Afrodite estava a sua frente, como Isaak estava protegendo o _prisioneiro_. "Qual o motivo das ameaças?"

"Quem trouxe esse homem a bordo, senhor?" perguntou Afrodite.

"Fui eu. Algo contra, grumete?"

"Não, senhor. Nada contra."

"Issak!" O garoto olhou assustado; mal imaginava que o Capitão sabia seu nome. "Qual o motivo da intervenção?"

"Capitão, o senhor é a autoridade dessa embarcação, as decisões cabem apenas ao senhor. Máscara da Morte queria joga-lo ao mar."

Ele iria lembrar-se de agradecer ao Deus que não acreditava por não ter gaguejado na frente do comandante do navio.

Afrodite engoliu as palavras que se formaram em seus lábios. _Puxa saco_.

"Bem, temos um lindo desentendimento entre crianças aqui. Máscara, pode, por favor, levantar-se e nos agraciar com suas respostas? Agradecido. Muito bem. _Eu_ tenho motivos para manter esse homem vivo e isso basta para que ele seja poupado de humilhações nessa embarcação. Quem se atrever a violar isso será punido ante a tripulação, _muito bem_?"

Grunhidos foram ouvidos, mas o Capitão era Lei no navio e eles nada podiam fazer. Nenhum outro conseguiria substituir Milo em capacidade e respeito.

"Por falar nisso..." ele girou sobre os calcanhares, fazendo todos congelarem novamente. "Issak, traga seu _amiguinho_ para minha cabine. Conversas esclarecedoras precisam ser formadas."

* * *

Os Piores Três Dias Da Sua Vida.

A incerteza do futuro, o medo da embarcação, tudo.

Passou três dias em uma pequena e úmida cela, sendo chamado à presença do capitão quando menos esperava. _Ou_ quando mais esperava, pois era necessário apenas o tempo de encontrar paz em suas idéias confusas.

Três dias sendo xingado e ameaçado educadamente, de uma forma que, quando você compreendia o sentido das palavras, o assunto era outro e não adiantava pensar muito.

No final a conclusão foi simples: não havia mais barcos sob seu comando, não havia mais ouro a ser roubado. Prisioneiro inútil e condenado à prancha.

Um soluço escapou por seus lábios trêmulos e suas costas arranharam na parede que estava apoiado. Assim a vida acabava. Na mão de homens que o mantiveram vivo apenas para saber se tinham mais lucro adiando sua morte. Agora sabiam que não; e ele iria morrer.

Algum consolo? Ia tentar não chorar, pelo menos.

* * *

Camus logo descobriu qual era a Lei que regia o Caribe: O mais forte, com mais balas no pente, ganha.

De fato, era uma lei que vigorava muito.

Sua busca por qualquer ponta de informação do bando tinha sido completamente inútil. Ninguém falava nada, e ninguém tinha visto nada. Se você perguntasse, eles te expulsavam do lugar e fechavam todas as casas da rua. O _pavor_ que Milo descobrisse quem abrira a boca era maior que o brilho do ouro que Camus trazia do Continente.

Ele estava _começando_ a ficar frustrado.

Seu diário era o grande alvo dessas frustrações. Anotações como "ninguém parece colaborar", "pessoas que não sabem o valor de um suborno" ou "a Bíblia estava errada; o Inferno pode ser encontrado ainda em vida" eram muito freqüentes.

Pelo menos parecia que a tripulação estava feliz. O chão não balançava sob seus pés, não havia ordens a seguir ou trabalho a fazer. Estavam bem felizes, até. Dohko dizia que isso era bom para os marujos, eles precisavam sair um pouco da monotonia do mar. Uma cidadezinha no fundo de algum buraco parecia uma _ótima_ escolha.

Camus suspirou. Estava tentando escrever em seu diário, mas precisava parar o tempo todo para enxugar o suor que se acumulava em sua testa. Sua caneta pingou e manchou todo o papel, colaborando para seu mau humor. O tinteiro pagou caro por algo que não tinha feito e se espatifou contra uma parede qualquer. Como _odiava_ aquele clima!

* * *

Agora era de verdade. Agora ia mesmo ser jogado da prancha. Não sabia o motivo pra tanto drama; todos morriam um dia qualquer. Só não queria morrer _hoje_.

Seus pulsos estavam novamente amarrados, e estava novamente circundado por um bando de assassinos sanguinários. Não havia progresso nenhum. Apenas no fato que o capitão estava presente e que seu salvador da pátria não iria salvar nada. Não havia progresso _nenhum_.

Decidira encarar tudo como o homem que não era. Respirou fundo e subiu na base de madeira suspensa sobre o mar. Ouviu um brado de vitória. Se lhe dessem uma arma, se mataria de uma forma que não trouxesse divertimento a ninguém. Seus olhos não estavam vendados, o que provava apenas que queriam que ele visse quando tubarões lhe mordessem os membros, não apenas sentir o que acontecia. _Não podia chorar_.

Virou para encarar todos os malditos sádicos que permitiam isso, cada rosto marcado a ferro em sua memória. O que o ameaçara antes só não parecia estar se divertindo mais que o capitão. Máscara, chamava. Shura, um que por pouco não se metera na briga, dias atrás, mantinha uma expressão séria, mas ele sabia, _sentia_, que o pirata estava mordendo os lábios para não sorrir com seu sofrimento. Ouviu um barulho nos cordames, e foi apenas desviar o olhar para cima e avistou um homem se sustentando pelas cordas. Desgraçado, queria assistir com uma visão privilegiada. O marinheiro acenou para ele, e voltou a olhar para frente revoltado. Localizou um rosto familiar e odiado. O capitão havia chamado de Afrodite. Ele usou todas as forças para odiar a expressão de êxtase que o pirata apresentava.

Então era divertido vê-lo sofrer.

"Vamos andando?" Milo provocou. "Pela prancha..."

O riso subiu novamente, fazendo a cacatua empoleirada no mastro se agitar.

"Vamos!" gritou Julian no desespero. "Vamos _andando_!"

O silêncio se instalou no convés e algo remexeu a água próxima ao casco.

"Não é o que vocês querem!"

"A criança está brava porque tiramos seu brinquedo" Milo se apressou em cortar. Ninguém podia gritar mais que ele naquele navio. "Agora chega." Ele abriu caminho entre os corpos e se postou de frente para o _prisioneiro_. Sua expressão se fechou em algo como raiva e prazer. "Pule."

Julian deu um passo para trás. Viu os cabelos verdes de Isaak e fixou o olhar nele. Virou-se e sentiu algo que imaginou ser o cutelo do capitão bem no meio de suas costas. Encarou o infinito azul a sua frente. Esperava que morrer não doesse.

Parou exatamente um passo antes da queda. Ia pular de olhos abertos, encarando os desgraçados. Não conseguiu. Seu olhar voltou para o profundo verde e o tosco tapa-olho. Seus pés escorregaram e não havia mais madeira abaixo de si. Só... nada.

A água fria o envolveu e percebeu que seus olhos continuavam abertos, fixos na amurada tremulante. Uma silhueta estava debruçada e ele não precisava estar de olhos abertos para imaginar um brilho verde e melancólico fixado nas ondas por onde tinha afundado.

_Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

**Fraudamos e desviamos e até seqüestramos**

**Esvazie seu copo, companheiro, yo ho**

* * *

Oh, que emoção! Eu amo terminar capítulos e postar. É tão divertido!

Bem, eu só tenho a agradecer mais ainda, a quem leu e gostou, quem me disse que tinha gostado, todo mundo. XP

Esse capítulo vai especialmente para... ahn... pro Julian! E o Isaak.

Pobre Julian. Eu sou muito sádica. Só não me matem que eu prometo que arrumo todas as coisas.

Uma notinha especial de agradecimento a duas pessoas especiais, K e Calíope, que me incentivaram e me ajudaram tanto. Muito Obrigada, minhas fofas!

Oh, eu amei as reviews e as ameaças! Muito obrigada.

Calíope: Sim! Outro capítulo sim. Depois vem o _mais outro_. Mas eu estou indo bem, olha só. As ameaças surtiram efeito! Muito obrigada por gostar e pelo comentário lindo que você fez tantas e tantas vezes, pra mim, na review, no seu blog, enfim. Muito, muito mesmo! (Então quer dizer que o Camus vai vir puxar meu pé de noite e você espera que eu mande o lindo pra sua casa... No chance, esse é meu XP)

K: Meu anjinho! Sua review foi estraçalhada pelo inescrupuloso ff, mas eu captei o sentido! E sim, vou esperar você ler o maldito capítulo antes de postar, apenas leia logo... Lavar o convés parece mesmo uma bela idéia em qualquer um desses navios transbordantes de homens lindos. Sinto próximo mais um desmaio épico...

Kitsune Youko: Muito obrigada, tia! Pode deixar que eu estarei sempre aqui para escrever. Até em época de provas, que foi o que eu fiz exatamente... Quanto à narrativa, vou tentar fazer algo marítimo e ondulante, para combinar, que tal?

Ilía: Desistir? Agora é tarde demais para isso. Well, eu não vi Mestre dos Mares, mas sou fan de carteirinha de Peter Pan! Eu não sei quanto à _Jolly Roger_, o que eu sei é que as bandeiras com as caveiras maníacas se chamam assim. Vou colocar sobre isso no meu recém revivido blog... Eu acho que nesse capítulo ainda não tem Milo suficiente para nós, mas vamos melhorando!

Lili: Oh! Que ótimo que você gostou! (Você gostaria de nomear a Calíope como Tradutora Universal de Vontades Íntimas? Vamos para o mar! XP) Não só ter o mar a frente, mas preferencialmente, em algum dos navios lotados de Cavaleiros perfeitos. Oh, Milo, Camus, todo mundo! Mais desmaios épicos.

Hakesh: Está ótimo assim! Vamos lá, mais energia para ameaçar a autora! Iêi! Well, sério agora. Sim! O _mais_ que você queria está aqui! Yeah, eu também precisava desse _mais_. Muito perfeitos esses piratas... Ei, você já é minha conhecida, muito obrigada pelas reviews nas minhas outras fics!

Rafaela: Atualizado e com direito a pipoca. Bem, eu não curto muito o Hyoga... Tenho a impressão que não vou me aprofundar muito nos dois... Eu sou completamente Camus e Milo 4ever. Eu também tenho a impressão que vou adorar o desenvolvimento e o fim. Vamos esperar para ver o que sai da minha cabecinha. XP

Thank you para todo mundo, e se quiserem, dêem um pulo no meu blog, eu coloquei fotos dos navios dos lindos. Quem quiser me ajudar com nome, eu fico honrada!

E, K, não me odeie, ok? Você sabe que eu preciso de você, não sabe? Gêmeos não são substituíveis, meu anjo.

16 de Abril de 2005

Saga


	3. Keep the faith

**Terceiro Tiro - Keep the faith**

A janela da cabine do capitão do _Queen's Revenge_ estava aberta, e o vento castigava as folhas espalhadas sobre a mesa. Um pequeno livro estava escondido sob alguns mapas, mas voaram de lá, deixando a capa de couro descoberta. Uma caneta de pena, um tinteiro e um mata-borrão estavam em seus devidos lugares, esperando para serem usados.

Uma lufada de ar mais forte virou a capa rígida do livrinho e jogou a caneta no chão. Suas páginas viraram e oscilaram por um tempo, até se decidirem em um lugar específico.

Lá estava, escrito e riscado:

_Diário de bordo da embarcação_

_Queen's Revenge_

Em uma letra de mão floreada e pomposa, se via:

_Diário pessoal do Capitão Camus_

Uma brisa entrou pela janela e virou a primeira página.

* * *

**Dezessete de Abril de Mil Seiscentos e Setenta e Sete**

Após vários dias no mar, o navio finalmente aportou em uma cidade qualquer desse maravilhoso fim de mundo.

Os tripulantes pareciam famintos por terra firme sob os pés e, mal aportamos, correram como galinhas desesperadas.

Viver parece tão fácil para eles. Basta respirar e comer regularmente. Eles não têm milhares de obrigações _reais_ nas costas. Não têm uma Rainha pronta para destruir coisas importantes se um navio não for capturados. Não têm esse maldito pirata para encontrar.

Obrigações são frustrantes, mas quando alguém te dá uma, você fica sempre esperando que mais se acumulem sobre seus ombros.

**Pequena anotação no mesmo dia**

Apenas aproveitando o dia em que aportamos, eu saí um pouco para conversar com alguns mercadores e tentar descobrir alguma coisa útil.

Quando eu citei o navio _Antares_, eles começaram a balbuciar e rodar os olhos. No que o medo não transforma alguém? Até tentei ajudar a clarear as idéias deles, afinal, o ouro que a Rainha deu _não_ é para a diversão dos meus marinheiros. Pessoas que não sabem o valor de um suborno.

Algo de aproveitável saiu de lá. Pelos dentes podres, eles deixaram escapar uma palavra. Pelo menos eu sei o nome do capitão, _Milo_.

**Dezoito de Abril de Mil Seiscentos e Setenta e Sete**

Eu fui _expulso_ de um estabelecimento comercial.

Nenhum tipo de piada.

Eu simplesmente perguntei se alguém tinha idéia do paradeiro da embarcação _Antares_. E eu fui _discreto_.

O estalajadeiro me expulsou e fechou a casa. **E** todo o comércio em um raio de vinte jardas.

Por que essa cidade não explode simplesmente?

Mesmo na cabine principal, protegida pela noite, um calor _Infernal_ me atinge em cheio. Deus, o Senhor que me perdoe, mas não há nenhum tipo de noção climática nessa região devassa?

Que tipo infeliz de pirata teria o nome de Milo?

**Pequena anotação no mesmo dia**

Aparentemente o calor afeta minhas noites de já comprometido sono.

**Dezenove de Abril de Mil Seiscentos e Setenta e Sete**

Algumas lembranças me voltaram a memória durante a semiconsciência do sono. É melhor registra-las aqui para poderem ser queimadas assim que eu voltar para a cândida França, junto com esse livrinho infame que eu uso para passar os dias.

Poucos dias antes de chegarmos nesse fim de mundo, eu tinha acabado de ser apresentado para a tripulação e estava perambulando entre a movimentação do convés. Ao avistar o timão, eu percebi que não havia ninguém controlando o curso do navio, muito menos ninguém verificando mapas ou instrumentos. Saga, o aspirante, e Kanon, o timoneiro, estavam aparentemente de _folga_, em um horário tão oportuno.

Eu posso contar quantos degraus tem a escada que separa a ponte do timão. Doze.

Mas, afinal. Quando eu subo, me deparo com uma cena _peculiar_: Os gêmeos estavam sentados no chão violando toda e qualquer regra da Igreja. É um pouco chocante o capitão flagrar dois subordinados abraçando-se em uma intimidade um tanto culposa. Não que eles estivessem _apenas_ se abraçando. _Onde Dohko encontrou essa tripulação?_

Eles se apressaram em levantar e balbuciar alguma coisa. Não que eu me importasse. Nem um pouco. Mas o que diabos os dois estavam _fazendo_?

Eu me lembrei de pinturas murais que haviam sobrevivido após o Renascimento, muitas mostrando o pecado em sua forma carnal, mas não consegui associar nenhuma delas à imagem dos dois. Deus quisera me dar Dom para registrar aquele momento.

E eu fiquei divagando por um bom tempo. Um deles, Kanon, tenho a impressão, fez um pequeno comentário sobre não haver mulheres a bordo, do qual me recordo só agora, quando revejo a cena.

Eu devo ser um tirano para a tripulação. O tanto de desculpas e pedidos de perdão que eu ouvi em um quarto de hora deixariam invejosos os religiosos que fizeram auto-punição durante a Grande Peste.

Não significou muita coisa esse pequeno acontecimento. Eu não ia joga-los ao mar. Não, não acho um tipo de atitude devassa. Era correto homens casarem-se com suas netas, apenas para manter o trono. Eu creio em Deus, mas não creio da Igreja.

A vida é apenas hipocrisia se você parar para pensar.

Nenhum tipo de progresso hoje. Ainda procurando.

**Vinte de Abril de Mil Seiscentos e Setenta e Sete**

Apenas hoje fui convencido a sair pela cidade sem o interesse de informações, e devo afirmar que minha primeira impressão ainda vale.

Assim que pisei no cais pela primeira vez, uma enxurrada de gente pareceu cair sobre mim. Homens de todos os tipos e cores, vendendo, comprando e roubando o que quer que eu venha imaginar. E as mulheres! Prostitutas em plena luz do dia, misturadas com os cidadãos. Meu navio se perderia em decotes tão profundos como os dos vestidos usados por aqui.

Que falta da minha doce França.

À noite a movimentação aumenta. É quando as estalagens se enchem e as pessoas gastam seu dinheiro. Algo como a Paris ebulindo de gente bonita e teatros iluminados.

Navios passam com freqüência por esses portos, apesar de essa ser considerada uma cidade pequena. A maioria fica apenas uma noite ancorada; os marinheiros saem para gastar os lucros com bebida e mulheres.

O Caribe é um grande ensopado de raças e culturas.

O que me espanta aqui é a falta de classes sociais. Claro, há o Palácio do Governador e aqueles melhor de vida; mas qualquer um que entre em qualquer lugar para beber será tratado da mesma forma, sem favorecimentos. Os mercadores não cobram mais se você parecer mais rico, eles cobram mais caro naturalmente.

**Pequena anotação no mesmo dia**

Por que as roupas oficiais da marinha britânica são _tão_ quentes?

**Vinte e Um de Abril de Mil Seiscentos e Setenta e Sete**

Finalmente está decidido que vamos partir amanhã. Parece que mais alguém concorda comigo que permanecer nesse lugar é completamente inútil.

Muitas coisas já foram arranjadas e estamos esperando o amanhecer do dia Vinde e Dois para zarpar. O navio já está abastecido de água potável e mais pólvora e munições foram compradas e estocadas. A maioria da tripulação vai aproveitar seu último dia em terra como se o apocalipse viesse amanhã. Saga assegurou que não nos demoraremos no mar, nossa rota até a próxima ilha já foi traçada e está tudo planejado.

O próximo destino é uma ilha maior e mais movimentada. Lá está fixado um forte da marinha britânica, mas nós não faremos contato com eles. De acordo com Dohko, temos mais chances de conseguimos alguma informação em lugares assim. Cidades pequenas são geralmente tomadas por crenças e pavor e as pessoas são facilmente influenciáveis.

Eu espero sinceramente que ele esteja certo, já que, quanto antes alcançarmos o _Antares_, antes voltarei para casa, que tem um clima previsível e decente, que em nada se parece com isso aqui.

(**Anotação**: Comprar um novo tinteiro.)

Eu já comentei como odeio esse maldito navio? Ele foi totalmente planejado e construído para uma guerra, não para uma perseguição. Ele é fundo e não consegue navegar em águas rasas; é lento e pesado, carregando mais canhões do que o necessário. Sim, a jóia da marinha real. Isso foi transformado pela Rainha em um bolo de natal recheado com pólvora.

Quando ele explodir, eu vou estar bem no centro.

* * *

Yeah! Muito obrigada a todos que lêem minha pequena fic! Vocês são muito importantes, todos vocês!

Sem muita coisa para falar hoje, ahn, quem tiver alguma dúvida pode me contatar que eu respondo com o maior prazer.

Ei, eu andei procurando aqui no litoral e não avistei nenhum navio pirata que eu pudesse me alistar...

Esse capítulo é em homenagem ao **Camus**, que veio puxar o meu pé de noite e não conseguiu fugir da minha casa, ao **Shaka**, que também acabou preso pelas garras gêmeas malignas, e ao meu **GameBoy**, que salvou minha pátria nesse feriado.

Só uma notinha inútil antes das reviews, **Carola Weasley**, fofa, se você estiver lendo isso, saiba que sua opinião é sim muito importante e que eu fiquei muito feliz com seus comentários!

**Calíope**: Sim, muito obrigada pelo apoio especial que você sempre me dá! Fico muito contente que você goste tanto assim da fic, e fico muito feliz cada vez que nós vibramos ao imaginar o Julian bêbado. XP Aqui o diário do Camus todinho pra você. (Confesso que aquele Milo foi inspirado na minha mãe...)

**Celly M**: Sádica? Quem, eu? 'magina! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e eu sigo tentando alcançar tudo de bom que vocês falam sobre mim. E eu continuo realizando desejos pela metade, eis o diário do cobiçado capitão, mas não tem nada de bonitinho nele... (Camus e Milo 4ever!)

**kamil-milo**: Nhaaa... eu não vi Mestre dos Mares... É bom? Eu estava querendo ver... Pois é, o Julian é humano, não é um Deus...! XP Eu gostei muito de escrever o capítulo 2, foi muito bom para testar o sadismo. Adorei seus comentários! Valeu!

**Cardosinha**: Uau! Eu torturo o Julian e o Isaak ganha os créditos. XP Eu amo o Isaak, não tem jeito... Mas fala aí, a _próxima_ foi próxima? Coitado do tinteiro morto... Você viu que eu coloquei um _In memorium_ para ele?

**Kitsune Youko**: Oh... Pode ficar tranqüila que eu não sei escrever em aramaico... Well, sobre o Julian eu não posso falar nada. Ainda quero me bater por joga-lo no mar. Nha! Você é a menina fofa do desenho do Milo loiro e do Camus de roupa de colegial! Muito charmoso aquele Milo! E o Camus então! Lindoooos! Thank you!

**Kelen**: Nha, você não se importa que eu te chame assim? Muito obrigada pelos elogios, tanto via msn ou ff, eu fico muito feliz!

**K**: Eu não sou maluca! Apenas tenho um tipo de diversão que não é politicamente correta! O máscara tem um jeito próprio de ser, não é definível com uma palavinha, mas com três, Máscara da Morte. Muito feliz pelo ser ataque de ciúmes, me faz me sentir bem-amada. Blééééééééé!

**Chibiusa-chan**: Yeah! Outra fofa do meu blog! Sua pergunta está devidamente respondida lá. O Shaka como pirata foi o que me fez começar a escrever essa insanidade aqui! Ele é um ótimo pirata! XP Eu vou acabar patenteando e vendendo os _Tapa-olho Isaak ®_. Eu vou querer uns três. Talvez ele autografe para a gente, o que você acha? -

**Persefone-san**: Oh... eu amo o Julian… Eu não acho que ele tenha que morrer, mas foram as circunstâncias, as malditas, culpadas de tudo. Vamos mata-las! Eu não acho o Ju azarado, só acho que ele tem muito mau gosto, por querer casar com a Saori... P

E milhões de desculpas pelo capítulo tão curto, mas incorporar o Camus não é nem um pouco fácil, sabiam?

That's all, folks!

24 de Abril de 2005

Saga


	4. Undivided

**Quarto Tiro -Undivided**

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

**Yo ho, yo ho, uma vida de pirata pra mim**

**Nós colocamos fogo e biscateamos, inflamamos e carbonizamos**

**Esvazie seu copo, companheiro, yo ho**

A noite começou clara. O ar estava leve e as nuvens estavam longe, quando uma onda mais forte bateu no casco e trouxe um sobressalto para Shaka, que limpava o cano de sua pistola. Shura passava do lado e viu partes da arma cair no chão. Aquilo _nunca_ tinha acontecido. Ele se benzeu e resolveu ficar bem longe da amurada. Nenhuma peça da arma de Shaka _jamais_ caíra no chão; só podia ser mau presságio.

De fato, Afrodite foi o primeiro a gritar quando um trovão desceu bem perto da embarcação.

Uma movimentação apocalíptica começou no convés.

Ikki se apressou em descer do mastro, salvando sua cacatua, que batia as asas, desesperada. Alguém correu entre a garoa para chamar o capitão. A chuva apertou e mais um raio reluziu no mar.

Milo chegou imponente e desesperado. Uma tempestade não se formava do nada! Algumas ordens foram gritadas e o controle pareceu novamente dele. Afrodite saiu do timão e deixou Milo comandar quando as gotas engrossaram e começaram a machucar a pele. O navio ficou à deriva quando as velas foram recolhidas para evitar danos.

Ikki foi mandado de volta ao topo do mastro para tentar descobrir a origem das nuvens ou o fim delas. Quando ele chegou lá e se agarrou em algumas cordas para não ser levado pelo vendaval, viu a chuva mais estranha que jamais vira. O caos cobria o navio e apenas ele. Vinte jardas de distância, o mar estava calmo e o céu límpido. Uma onda forte chacoalhou o _Antares_ e ele quase caiu.

"Capitão!" ele gritou de lá de cima. "O mundo está acabando aqui!"

Milo não ouviu grande coisa, mas tinha certeza que aquilo não era nem _anormal_, de tão forte e repentino.

Sabia que haviam provocado a fúria de Posseidon.

* * *

"Eu já estive nessa cidade antes..." suspirou Dohko quando as cordas foram jogadas para prender o navio ao cais.

"Perdão?" disse Camus.

"Nada, capitão." Encarou as ruas calçadas por um segundo. "O Senhor vai mandar uma carta à Rainha?"

"Não. Não há nada para relatar, nenhum tipo de avanço."

"Essa cidade é maior, capitão. É provável que encontremos alguma coisa aqui."

"Assim espero."

_Sim, encontraremos dor para o meu peito._

* * *

Tudo havia acontecido há algum tempo e não parecia tão vivido quanto ontem. Às vezes podia jurar que estava de volta à sua juventude; garrafas vazias de bebida se espalhavam pelo quarto e quase podia sentir o cálido corpo sobre o seu. Às vezes nem se lembrava da cor do cabelo que tanto gostava de acariciar.

Nem mesmo seu rosto...

Ele era como um fantasma de uma época esquecida de sua vida.

Mas quando bebia muito dO Sagrado Rum, o rosto delicado voltava com força de sua memória, o importunando dias a fio; e antes que percebesse, estava batendo a cabeça na garrafa para tentar apagar os traços assombrados.

_Nem sabia se ele estava vivo_.

Fora há tanto tempo...

Tinha acabado de aportar no Caribe. Tinha lá seus dezoito anos aventureiros e achava que se tentasse, o mundo o coroaria e a vida seria rosa. Se lembrava de pisar no chão daquele mundo novo pela primeira vez. Firmou bem os pés no chão e inspirou fundo o ar com cheiro de peixe, quando alguém que passava atrás o empurrou com o cotovelo e quase deixou sua sacola cair no meio do mar de pernas. Achar um lugar para morar foi mais fácil do que pensara. Estalagens ofereciam quartos a preços bons para qualquer um com uma moeda no bolso, e ele tinha algumas.

Na calma da tarde, aproveitou para conhecer o porto e observar o mar, tingido de laranja pelo Sol que ia embora. Algumas pessoas passavam, aprontando tudo para o movimento noturno. Ele viu alguns homens cercando uma figura de corpo esguio e cabelos longos. A Justiça dentro de si se contorceu e o cutelo que um dos homens sacou não o impediu de ir defender a _senhorita_.

"O que homens sem valor como vocês estão fazendo ameaçando essa donzela?"

Os presentes se viraram para ele, tentando saber quem seria o _imbecil_ de tentar proteger a vida alheia. Sua _donzela_ olhou-o com desprezo e ele percebeu que se enganara a respeito do salvamento, ali era um _cavalheiro_ que estava sendo ameaçado por alguns bandidos.

"Some daqui, seu retardado" disse a ex senhorita indefesa.

"Mas eu vim ajudar!"

"Me ajude pulando no mar."

Levando dois grandes tapas em sua Justiça interior, ele suspirou. Fora amor à primeira vista.

Os _malfeitores_ não tiveram chance contra a pistola que foi apontada para seus rostos. Alguns saíram correndo achando que poderiam salvar suas vidas. Dois puxaram mosquetes e um terceiro acendeu uma granada de mão, que logo deixou cair e rolar até o mar ao ver o escuro do cano da pistola apontado bem para seu nariz. Um dos que seguravam o mosquete descobriu que não havia balas em seu pente e se arrependeu de não ter batido em retirada antes.

Agora era um contra um e um espectador perdido e interessado.

Algumas gaivotas levantaram vôo quando eles finalmente atiraram. A bala da pistola foi parar no meio do peito do que segurava a espingarda, desviando o rumo do outro tiro no último segundo. A outra, passou voando entre os dois, ferindo o braço do espectador abismado. Ele caiu com o susto e bateu a cabeça no chão.

O dono da pistola escondeu-a de volta entre as roupas e se aproximou do corpo do homem que tentara assalta-lo. Vasculhou o mais rápido possível, até achar um saquinho com algumas moedas. Nada mau para um ladrão. Andou até o corpo desacordado do _salvador_ e fez o mesmo, procurando por dinheiro.

Ele acordou com as mãos leves revistando suas roupas e logo pensou que um cavalheiro tão _nobre_, que derrota bandidos tão maus, estaria acordando-o para agradecer e cumprimentar-lhe pela coragem. A primeira coisa que fez foi convida-lo para tomar uma bebida na estalagem que estava hospedado.

Foram andando pelas ruas da cidade, se perdendo e depois achando o caminho, em um delicioso monólogo. Descobriu que ele se chamava Shion, morava há alguns anos na região e trabalhava como marinheiro quando algum capitão precisava escalar tripulação. Tinha voltado de uma viagem há poucos dias e ainda não tinha lugar para ficar, quando prontamente convidou-o a dividir as despesas de seu recém adquirido cantinho.

A bebida correu solta entre os dois, e antes que percebesse, havia achado alguém para confessar tudo que sentia entalado. Foi inevitável, assim como tudo que acontecera em sua vida. Eles dormiram juntos e aquilo parecia tão óbvio. Quando acordou sentiu o calor de outra pele em contato com a sua e uma poça de rum no lençol. Sabia que era assim que queria passar o resto de sua vida.

Foi quando o tempo começou a correr rápido demais. Logo já estava trabalhando em um navio, ao lado de Shion, sempre mudando constantemente, nunca se fixando em uma cidade ou uma tripulação. O dinheiro que entrava não era muito, mas os gastos eram com um quarto, bebida e um pouco de munição, vez ou outra.

Conforme iam ganhando experiência, os salários iam aumentando, mas sua frieza em situações desesperadoras fez com que fosse muito mais requisitado que Shion. Logo já tinha altos postos nos navios, contrastando com o outro.

Tudo era muito perfeito, quando finalmente acabou.

Foi um dia quente de Sol, e quando acordou tropeçou numa garrafa vazia e em suas roupas espalhadas. Estava respondendo uma requisição para um alto cargo em uma embarcação britânica, quando Shion simplesmente disse que tinha uma oferta melhor em outro navio. Era uma embarcação pirata e sua Justiça saiu muito ferida desse confronto.

Tentou falar com o capitão do navio, mas não podiam oferecer um alto salário a um marinheiro apenas porque pedira. Ele fez de tudo, pensou em desistir do emprego, implorou, usou tudo que sabia. Mas Shion foi embora. E ele fora também.

* * *

Ele caminhou a passos largos pela rua. Alguém em uma janela o chamou de _bonitão_, mas fingiu não ter ouvido. Sentia que ia encontrar alguma coisa naquele dia. Finalmente.

Entrou em um lugar qualquer e pediu um copo de alguma coisa. Começou a observar as pessoas ao redor, pensando que qual talvez saberia de alguma coisa útil. Um copo bateu com força em alguma mesa e as conversas silenciaram um pouco. Sua bebida chegara, mas estava mais interessado no garoto que subira na cadeira e parecia pronto para gritar suas frustrações para quem quisesse ouvir.

Balançou a cabeça. Assim que o menino abriu a boca percebeu que estava bêbado havia muito tempo.

"Como tiveram coragem de fazer isso comigo?" Todos que estavam conversando acharam mais divertido presenciar a cena de sofrimento alheio. "Sabem quem eu sou? Eu tenho dinheiro, eu tenho poder! E me fazem andar pela prancha!"

Camus olhou para o estado dele. As roupas estavam úmidas e as pontas gastas; seu corpo tinha cheiro de mar e a pele tinha um pouco de sal. Nos cabelos bagunçados, mas ainda deixando transparecer que foram bem cuidados, uma solitária alga marinha se enrolava. Ele realmente parecia que tinha passado alguns dias no mar, boiando com as sereias. E o Sol havia fritado o que poderia haver atrás daquele rostinho bonito.

Alguns indiscretos no canto cochichavam e riam do rosto revoltado.

"Riam! Riam quando o _Antares_ atacar suas casas, matar suas mulheres e roubar seus bens!"

O mais mórbido dos silêncios se instalou lá. Todos já tinham ouvido histórias sobre aquele navio.

Camus engasgou e toda a bebida que estava em sua boca voltou para o copo. _Antares_? Como aquele _menino_ sabia coisas assim?

"Agora vocês ficam quietos, não é? Têm _medo_. Tenham medo quando o capitão olhar nos seus olhos e cuspir na sua cara: pule. Tentem ser corajosos aqui. Mostrem para todos que sabem atirar com uma pistola. Joguem suas pistolas no mar e implorem clemência quando virem o _Antares_. Vão precisar mais que eu. Fiquem longe daquele escorpião, o veneno dele é forte. Riam."

Ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada. Um gato foi chutado em algum lugar lá fora e seu miado foi ouvido distante.

"Têm medo de mim também? Como enfrentarão seus fantasmas assim?" Ele respirou o mais fundo que conseguiu. "Meus fantasmas são reais, sabiam? Eles velejam na velocidade do vento e matam quem encontram pela frente. Desgraçados. Eu, Julian Solo, sobrevivi e conto a história. O _Antares_ é uma grande porcaria, comandado por um psicótico e uma tripulação sádica!"

Quando terminou de gritar, muitos perceberam que seus queixos estavam caídos e fecharam a boca.

Camus juntava dois e dois. O menino era um Deus qualquer e tinha escapado vivo do _Antares_. Sabia muita coisa e parecia perdido, afinal, só um _imbecil_ se embebedaria e sairia gritando num lugar como o Caribe. Um homem truculento, com pose de dono do mundo, se levantou e foi em direção ao garoto. Ele foi mais rápido e logo estava ao lado de Julian, que se equilibrava em uma cadeira, puxando a manga de sua roupa.

"Senhor Julian, seu pai está preocupado com o senhor! Finalmente eu lhe encontrei!"

Ele baixou o olhar para o homem que nunca vira na vida. Tinha certeza que seu pai morrera há muito tempo. Quem aquele doido era?

"Eu não conheço o senhor, cavalheiro."

"O senhor está bêbado, senhor Julian." Camus puxou com mais insistência. Desde quando um garoto bêbado tinha tanta força de vontade? "Vamos voltar para casa."

_Casa_ era uma palavra que queria muito ouvir.

Sob o olhar de todos que estavam no lugar, e mais alguns curiosos que chegaram depois, ele deixou o corpo escorregar para os braços de Camus, que o pegou meio assustado.

"Casa..." sussurrou.

"É isso aí." Ele sentiu todo o peso do garoto adormecido em seus braços e lutou para coloca-lo de um jeito fácil de carregar. "Casa."

* * *

Tão estranho como tinha começado, a tempestade parou, dando uma última chacoalhada de aviso no navio. Ela queria dizer uma última coisa antes de partir, que só estava indo e deixando o barco intacto por ordens maiores, que quando o _Antares_ cruzasse com ela de novo não teria nenhuma sorte.

Milo entendeu bem o recado. Estava agradecendo aos céus por não ter perdido nenhum membro da tripulação e não terem sofrido nenhum dano no navio. Jurou que nunca mais se meteria com nenhum capitão que não tinha medo dele.

* * *

Alous, povo! Não me matem! O.O

Eu sou completamente inocente. A culpada é a abelha (vide meu blog). Mas o Dohko também tem um pouco de culpa.

Vocês viram? O Julian está vivinho para ajudar o Camus! Como se eu fosse matar aquele pedaço de mau caminho. O.ô Eu não tenho coragem de matar nenhum personagem, tenho o coração fraco. Mas torturar já é outra coisa...

Apenas alguns avisos, o Isaak me confirmou os tapa olho e eu já estou importando direto do Caribe. Quem quer um?

Muitos thanks para quem deixou reviews, eu fico sempre muito feliz com elas! Como a Mestra Calíope fez, eu de seguidora fiel copio: respostas das reviews no meu **blog**, já que o ff anda temperamental. (canceriano, hein?)

www (ponto) harbour (ponto) weblogger (ponto) com (ponto) br

Espero que tenham gostado e não se chateado com as partezinhas do Shion e do Dohko.

E assim que eu conseguir mover a mão esquerda, ou quando eu não agüentar o Julian me importunando eu começo o próximo capítulo.

K, Venez, Dani, Thamis, Calíope e **Bon Jovi**, esse capítulo é pra vocês!

5 de Maio de 2005

Saga XD


	5. Lay your hands on me

**Quinto Tiro -Lay your hands on me**

_We burn up the city, we're really a fright_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

**Nós queimamos a cidades, somos mesmo um pavor**

**Esvazie seu copo, companheiro, yo ho **

Mu pousou o bico de pena da mesa. Tinha certeza que ouvira um barulho no convés. Não que barulhos não fossem comuns em um navio ancorado no porto; a cidade vivia de noite, com seus normais ruídos, a água batia calmamente no casco e uma brisa vez ou outra soprava. Sim, ouvira o barulho novamente. Eram passos irregulares. Até podia achar que era o capitão, voltando de suas buscas por informação, mas Camus tinha os passos perfeitos e ritmados. Um barril foi derrubado e rolou por um tempo, enquanto o intruso continuava com seus passos sofridos.

Mu finalmente tomou coragem e levantou da cadeira, pousando a mão na maçaneta antes de vira-la. Olhou para as sombras que a vela em sua cabine produzia no corredor e andou a passos firmes até onde sua curiosidade o empurrou.

E lá estava. Contra as luzes do cais uma figura esguia andava cambaleante pelo convés, em seus braços, o que parecia uma delicada menina dormia.

"Camus?" arriscou dizer.

"Mu? É você?" Ele finalmente reconheceu a voz do capitão, respirando aliviado. "Pode me ajudar aqui?" ele perguntou sem fôlego.

Mu correu para perto dele, estreitando os olhos para ver quem ele carregava nos braços. Sentiu que deveria estar surpreso pelo rosto infantil emoldurado pelos cachinhos azuis, mas sentia-se extremamente normal.

"Quem é?"

"Só me ajude a carrega-lo, sim?" veio a voz impaciente e abafada de Camus.

Ele passou os braços pelos ombros estreitos e, com um pouco de dificuldade, ajudou o capitão a levar o jovem até sua cabine, que estava iluminada pela vela que esquecera. Quando o deitaram em sua cama se atreveu a falar novamente.

"Camus, _quem_ é esse?" sussurrou, já duvidando que aquele era mesmo seu capitão. Ele não costumava andar a esmo pelo convés carregando garotinhos nos braços.

"É alguém que sabe muita coisa."

"Como assim?" perguntou, vendo a expressão no rosto adormecido se fechar e depois relaxar em quase um sorriso.

"Tudo que nós precisamos saber sobre o _Antares_, ele sabe."

"_Ele_?"

"Pois é. Um moleque que acha que tem muito poder é nossa salvação." Ele parou um pouco para suspirar, antes de acrescentar: "E ainda por cima é pesado."

Mu cobriu a boca com as mãos para evitar uma risada. Mirou o garoto que dormia calmamente; sua expressão era suave, mas alguma coisa que irradiava dele deixava claro que tinha amadurecido muito antes do que devia.

"Ele está bem?"

"Melhor impossível. Só um pouco bêbado. Vai te dar trabalho amanhã."

"Sei..." disse ele. A vela ameaçou apagar, mas se decidiu por ficar mais um tempo acesa. "Quem é?"

"Julian Solo, pelo que ele estava gritando."

"_Solo_? _Ele_ é Solo? Eu imaginava que fosse alguém mais velho."

"Por quê?"

"Desde que ouvi que o Império Solo tinha mudado de mãos, imaginei que fosse alguém mais... _preparado_. Não um menino. Onde você o encontrou?"

"Estava fazendo discursos _poéticos_ sobre o medo humano em uma estalagem." Camus deu de ombros. "Ele me pareceu um tanto perdido. Disse que tinham feito-no pular da prancha."

Mu decidiu deixar as perguntas para depois, depois que ele acordasse e fizesse o escândalo para descobrir onde estava.

Camus se sentou na cama, passando os dedos distraidamente entre os fios do cabelo de Julian.

"Esse menino é nosso grande salvador, Mu. Alguma coisa me diz que ele sabe tudo que precisamos."

"Assim seja, porque até eu estou farto de procurar no escuro."

"Nem me diga, nem me diga..." Ele suspirou, quando sentiu alguma coisa prender seus dedos. Delicadamente puxou o que quer que fosse do meio dos cachos azuis e aproximou da luz da vela.

Era uma alga marinha qualquer, ofendendo e desafiando-o.

"Mas o que é _isso_?"

* * *

A primeira coisa que sentiu quando acordou foi sua cabeça. Ela tinha uma existência chata e esmagadora, e pulsava, apertando seu cérebro. Depois, foi o balanço suave de onde quer que estivesse. Eram ondas batendo em algum lugar lá fora? Jurou nunca mais subir em uma embarcação, mas o barulho suave sempre o acalmara, desde que se lembrava como criança.

Não importava onde estava, o mar o protegeria. Sempre fora assim.

Sentiu que sentavam na cama que estava deitado, mas muita coisa mais não conseguiu entender, a dor que sentia era tão forte que nublava tudo.

"Acho que ele acordou" sussurrou uma voz.

"Shh. É melhor não fazer barulho."

Achavam que ele era um _bebê_?

Abriu os olhos, mas logo teve que fecha-los. Braços fortes envolveram seus ombros e logo estava sentado, completamente sustentado por alguém que não conhecia. Era exatamente isso que precisava, alguém que se preocupasse com ele. Sentiu tanta falta durante a vida toda.

"Você está se sentindo bem?"

A resposta veio em algum tipo de palavra usada em línguas primitivas. Abriu os olhos e divisou dois borrões e mais um que estava ajudando-o a sentar. Um deles tocou sua testa, e a cabeça pareceu doer um pouco menos.

"Bom dia. Seu nome é Julian, certo? Eu sou Mu, médico desse navio," _Navio?_ "e esse é Dohko, primeiro imediato."

Ele balançou a cabeça, dizendo que concordava e fazendo doer mais um pouco.

"Eu sou Camus, senhor Solo" disse a voz que segurava seus ombros, que ele sabia conhecer de algum sonho alcoólico. "Tem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de explicar, mas o melhor a fazer é deixar tudo isso para um pouco mais tarde. Como se sente?"

Julian fez um esforço para sentar ereto e articular alguma coisa.

"Meio tonto." Agora conseguia enxergar ao redor e percebeu que estava em uma cabine. Pelo formato deveria ser uma fragata ou escuna. "O que estou fazendo aqui?"

"Camus," disse Mu "é melhor você responder essa."

"Bem, vamos começar do começo." Ele respirou fundo quando sentiu Julian tentar se virar para ver seu rosto. "Essa embarcação está sob ordens da Rainha, e nossa missão é capturar o navio pirata _Antares_. Não contávamos com nenhum tipo de fonte de informações sobre o navio, e mal tínhamos idéia de onde procurar. Até... você."

"_Eu_?"

"Exatamente." Camus ficou quieto. Será que tinha agido certo quando levou o garoto a bordo e zarpou antes que ele acordasse?

"Onde eu entro aí?"

O homem que Mu chamara de Dohko deu um passo à frente e falou sua sentença de morte.

"Você vai nos levar até o _Antares_."

* * *

Milo se espreguiçou e esticou as pernas sobre a mesa.

Ainda estava nervoso por causa da tempestade que atacara o navio dois dias atrás, mas os frutos da última abordagem estavam em uma arca aberta, sempre trazendo um sorriso sarcástico aos seus lábios.

_O ouro brilhava mais que o sangue._

Ouviu batidas leves na porta de sua cabine. Seu brigue tinha aportado em uma cidade qualquer e a maioria de seus tripulantes estava fazendo festa em alguma estalagem. Com exceção talvez de Isaak, só ele se encontrava no navio, aproveitando um pouco o balanço das ondas.

Shaka abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro.

"Capitão? Temos algumas informações importantes."

Milo se endireitou na cadeira. "Que tipo de informações?"

Shaka foi empurrado para dentro da cabine por Shion, que vinha logo atrás. Até pensou em reclamar, mas pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a boca para falar com o _veterano_.

Qualquer um que se atrevesse a pensar em empurra-lo acabaria caído com um tiro fumegante na cabeça, _menos_ duas pessoas no mundo. Milo, por respeito; e Shion, por medo.

"Do tipo que altera o curso de um navio."

A tranca da porta fez seu barulho característico. Mesmo com ninguém a bordo, o bom era não arriscar.

"O que houve?"

"Aparentemente a fama do _Antares_ chegou até o Continente" disse Shaka.

"A Rainha mandou um navio atrás de nós, capitão."

"Que navio?" perguntou Milo. Ao menos não era uma frota armada.

"Uma fragata de guerra."

"Da onde vieram essas informações?"

"Um homem da cidade me conhece" disse Shion. "Ele disse que um mercador estava espalhando por aí que a Rainha tinha mandado uma fragata para dizimar os piratas do _Antares_."

"Procurando por algo útil, realmente há um capitão a serviço da marinha britânica na nossa cola" resumiu Shaka. "Disseram que ele estava procurando informações sobre nós, mas deve estar perdido, navegando de volta para casa."

"Quem é esse cara?"

"Um capitão francês, contratado pela Rainha."

Milo fez um esforço, mas não segurou o riso. Então a poderosa Rainha tinha se interessado por seu barquinho de brinquedo, provavelmente pensando que tinha uma pequena montanha de ouro atrás da fama. E agora enviava um ricaço _fino_ e _civilizado_ para se enfiar no mar do Caribe. Ela _realmente_ esperava algum progresso? Ninguém chegava em seus mares e capturava seu navio, ia contra as Leis que regiam o mundo.

"Inofensivo, eu digo" conseguiu falar entre um riso e outro. "Vamos seguir nosso curso. Se esbarrarmos com essa fragata, afundamo-la e acabou."

"Não é melhor pensar mais nisso, capitão?" perguntou Shaka. Atitudes displicentes não levavam muito longe, dizia seu instinto. "Milo?"

Shion suspirou. Sabia que não adiantaria contar nada a ele, tudo seria levado na brincadeira e confiança.

Milo gargalhou. Ficou um tempo assim, até se levantar da cadeira e derruba-la no processo. Seus olhos correram por alguma coisa que só ele podia ver e todo seu corpo sentia o prazer.

"Que ele venha! Venha me pegar!" ele riu mais um pouco, e seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente. "Ou eu pego ele primeiro."

* * *

Esse capítulo tem um gosto estranho... Nada de útil, só alguma coisinha transitória. Eu gostei principalmente do título, que eu acabei conseguindo ligar com a última fala do Milo.

Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo pela demora toda. Sim, eu tive lindos motivos para isso, mas acho que se eu realmente quisesse poderia ter terminado isso a tempo... Fazer o quê, a preguiça é enorme.

Aqui temos uma participação especial da Lizzy, a alga gloriosa do cabelo do Julian. O nome completo é **Elizabeth Alga VII**. Nome, sobrenome e dinastia. Fala se ela não tá podendo?

Um pouco de Shaka, o aparecimento não-tão-surpresa assim do Shion e o Dohko disse uma fala!

O Milo é um anjo de sádico.

O Camus está um pouco paizão do Julian, não? Eu queria um pai lindão como ele.

O que acharam? Eu fiquei muito frustrada com esse capítulo, espero que tenha ficado decente.

Resposta das reviews no meu **blog** amanhã ou depois ou talvez quarta... Falta de internet em casa é mesmo uma desgraça. Tenho que depender de uma conexão pirata que eu fiz puxando o cabo do telefone...

Agradecimentos especiais a muitas pessoas, mas lá vai: **K** (não leu o capítulo de novo, hein?), **Calíope** (Ave, Saga!), **Venez** (pulando partes do meu texto), **Dani** (assustada com o capítulo 4), **Thamis** (blééééé), **Kitsune Youko** (que tem fanarts lindos do Saga) **Lili** e **Celly** (que eu não conheço nada, mas admiro de paixão) e, como não pode deixar de ser, **Bon Jovi** (lindo!).

Capítulo especialmente para o Bon Jovi e o Shaka, porque, se não fosse por eles, ninguém leria essa fic. u.u

21 de Maio de 2005

Saga


	6. You had me from hello

**Sexto Tiro - You had me from hello**

* * *

(Aviso para melhor entendimento do capítulo: 

cutelo: espada curta usada pelos piratas; era mais rápida e não atrapalhava com as cordas.

mosquete: espécie de espingarda da época

cabeça de carneiro: roldana tripla usada nos navios)

**

* * *

**

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves_

_Drink__ up, me 'earties, yo ho_

**Nós somos patifes, tratantes, vilões e demônios**

**Esvazie seu copo, companheiro, yo ho**

O azul límpido do horizonte de semanas de navegação infrutífera não estava mais completamente azul. Um pequeno ponto negro se destacava, crescendo a uma velocidade espantosa.

Quando o grumete gritou de cima do cabo que estavam perseguindo-os, Milo já havia visto a embarcação muito antes, e já sabia quem era há mais tempo ainda. Parecia que alguma coisa viva estava se contorcendo dentro de seu estômago quando puxou a luneta de dentro do pesado casaco, apenas para ter certeza absoluta.

Lá estava.

A poderosa fragata, armada para derrotar piratas maus, vinha com as velas abertas. Mesmo não conseguindo ler o _pomposo_ nome, Milo sabia que, vindo da Rainha, era melhor esperar algo fantasioso, onde ela impunha sua pretensão de vitória.

Tinha experiências com esse tipo de barco. Ele mesmo já havia afundado três.

A melhor parte era destruir a estátua de proa, uma sereia etérea cuidadosamente esculpida com as feições da realeza. Massacrar a madeira inanimada era quase como desfigurar a _delicada_ face da Rainha.

Agora podia ver pequenas silhuetas correndo pelo convés, agitadas com a abordagem.

Puxou seu cutelo da cintura e gritou as últimas ordens que entrariam na cabeça de seus homens. Depois seria só sangue.

"Atenção! Eu quero um ataque rápido e mortal. Faremos jus à nossa fama. Eu quero que matem todos que parecerem inúteis ou muito fortes. Aqueles homens são treinados para acabar com gente como nós, e nós não vamos deixar. Isaak, eu quero você nos canhões; não faça nenhum estrago grande, eu quero aquele navio para mim. Máscara, o mesmo para você, apenas bombas leves."

Os marinheiros gritaram em resposta. Depois da calmaria do mar, o melhor para esquentar suas veias era um pouco de sangue derramado.

Milo, antes que a loucura característica se apossasse de suas vontades, correu até a amurada. Com a luneta na mão deu uma última espiada no caos do convés no _Queen__'s Revenge_. Um homem estava de pé, calmo no meio da bagunça. O cabelo liso continuava impecável, a face alva estava ligeiramente afogueada e os olhos, que tinha certeza de serem azuis, estavam fixos em sua direção. Jogou a luneta para o lado, ela embaçava sua visão, apesar de diminuir a distância. Seu coração entalou na garganta quando viu que o homem realmente olhava em sua direção.

Os olhos ficaram colados, mesmo à distância. Permaneceram por o que pareceu um longo tempo, o caos rebulindo ao redor deles e o fogo líquido daquele olhar se espalhando e tomando todo o peito de Milo.

Foi quando ele virou a cabeça, o cabelo ondulou e o contado visual foi perdido. Milo viu quando ele se afastou a passos firmes para passar algumas ordens. Acima de tudo, arrogante, foi o que ele achou. Arrogantemente francês.

Seus lábios se moveram levemente, formando palavras escorregadias.

"Eu quero o capitão também."

* * *

Mu apertou com força o cabo de sua pistola. Nunca tinha atirado antes. Havia se formado em medicina para salvar a vida das pessoas, não tira-las. Esperava sinceramente que não precisasse disparar a arma. 

Toda a tripulação era treinada, antes de tudo, para lutar no mar. Sabiam exatamente como agir, só precisavam das ordens de Camus para permanecerem calmos, alguns falhando gloriosamente nisso.

A excitação era grande, e quando o primeiro tiro foi disparado, uma saraivada de outros o seguiu, dando início ao que todos ansiavam.

* * *

O que primeiro atingiu o convés do _Queen__'s Revenge_ foi uma granada de mão, jogada por Máscara da Morte. Ela explodiu com toda a pompa que tinha direito, destruindo barris e jogando longe marinheiros ingleses. Alguns se feriram, mas nada de muito grave acontecera. 

Quando os cabos que os piratas haviam jogado alcançaram o navio, eles não perderam tempo em começar a abordagem propriamente conhecida.

Afrodite foi o primeiro a pisar em território hostil. Um mosquete nos braços e outro nas costas. Atirava em todo que via pela frente, sabia que sua retaguarda seria protegida.

Logo foi seguido pelos outros, que se espalharam e atacaram ferozmente, como urubus em carniça. Acumulavam corpos muito facilmente, mas também perdiam companheiros para as armas britânicas.

Os canhões do _Antares_ estavam silenciosos, mas a fragata atacava com tudo que ela tinha. Havia sido carregada para afundar um navio pirata, e faria isso.

Milo olhava a bagunça de longe. Adorava tudo aquilo. O perigo, a liberdade, o ouro. Nascera para ser pirata e saquear os mares. Uma vida pacata não tinha tudo o que precisava. Não conseguia seguir ordens de alguém. Enfiou o cutelo no peito de um marinheiro que passava correndo. _Nascera para ser pirata_.

* * *

Shaka olhou para toda a confusão. Suspirou ao pensar que teria que se enfiar ali no meio. Verificou suas pistolas, uma em cada mão. Era ambidestro, por via das dúvidas. 

Ikki passou por cima de sua cabeça, se agarrando às cordas que prendiam um navio ao outro. Sua função era a mais fácil. Ele ficava lá em cima, longe do alcance das lâminas e dos atiradores menos experientes. O que tinha que fazer era apenas cortar algumas cordas principais que demorassem a ser substituídas. Quando acabasse, poderia sentar e observar o espetáculo.

Jogou uma corda segura para Shaka, um dos únicos que ainda restara no navio e se entreteu com o emaranhado de cordames da fragata enquanto o outro passava para o convés onde tudo estava acontecendo.

Shaka gostava de atirar de longe porque não voava sangue em sua roupa. Mas, infelizmente, em uma abordagem como aquela, se não estivesse perto, corria o risco de acertar um tiro em um companheiro.

Mas devia confessar que gostava muito de agarrar um marinheiro morto de medo, joga-lo contra o mastro e brincar com sua vida, ameaçando atirar a qualquer segundo, enquanto ele chorava e implorava pela vida. Era sádico, e essa era uma das poucas coisas que admitia.

E era exatamente isso que ia fazer no momento.

Não sabia como um homem daqueles em um tumulto tão grande ainda permanecia vivo. Os membros eram frágeis, e o cabelo, liso e comprido, gritava que ele nunca havia disparado arma nenhuma. Para arrumar a cena, o rosto estava lívido e, vítima de um empurrão, havia deixado a pistola escorregar para o chão.

Andou a passos firmes até a figura assustada. No meio do caminho, ouviu uma voz firme gritar algo como, "Mu, atire!", mas ignorou solenemente. Agarrou sua camisa, o tecido delicado e bem cuidado nunca poderia pertencer a um marujo. Shaka sentiu quando o corpo pequeno bateu contra uma superfície dura. Perdidos, os olhos verdes procuraram o causador de todo o problema e encontraram um brilhante sorriso branco e um par de brincos de ouro.

Shaka roçou o cano da pistola na bochecha pálida.

Não podendo evitar, ele sempre se sentia extremamente excitado quando matava tão de perto assim. Seu dedo brincou no gatilho.

Mu usou esse exato instante para sair do lugar calmo e confortável em que sua mente tinha estado por um tempo. Quase gritou, mas sua garganta não queria colaborar. A pistola tinha escorregado de sua mão e agora algum pirata insano estava olhando-o como se fosse um pedaço suculento de assado.

Shaka tremeu. Não podia enrolar muito, mas alguma coisa o segurava àquele rosto. Passou uma das pernas entre as do outro, ficando perigosamente perto. Assim que gostava. Fixou o cano da pistola na têmpora esquerda, indo sussurrar na orelha.

"Pela sua Rainha" disse, engatilhando a arma.

Os olhos de Mu se arregalaram e depois se fixaram nos cabelos loiros espalhados pelas costas do pirata. Não estava com vontade de morrer. Ele aproveitou a proximidade dos corpos e agarrou os ombros a sua frente.

"Pelo meu orgulho" sussurrou.

Seu joelho se moveu hostilmente, se chocando com uma parte extremamente sensível de Shaka.

A expressão de seu rosto se congelou e a pistola caiu de sua mão, como caíra anteriormente da de Mu. Com o que restara de seu cérebro que não estava concentrado na dor, Shaka tentou puxar da bota a pequena faca que guardava. Quando finalmente conseguiu, aquele que ferira profundamente seu orgulho, já tinha corrido para longe, ocupado em encontrar algum lugar seguro.

Shaka gemeu, sentindo uma fisgada mais forte.

_Desgraçado_.

* * *

Isaak estava sentado calmamente em cima de um canhão. Geralmente aquela parte do _Antares_ sempre ficava movimentada durante os ataques, mas, como o capitão não queria que causassem nenhum dano ao navio de guerra, era melhor que não disparasse tiro nenhum a ser repreendido depois. 

Não se sentia confortável no meio do tumulto, por isso se especializara em manipular os canhões.

Pensou ter ouvido alguém dizer seu nome, mas era só impressão. Não significava nada, ou significava? Conhecia a voz, mas sabia que a tinha ouvido com intensidades diferentes. Era algum tipo de pressentimento? Nunca fora bom com coisas assim.

Subiu as escadas até o convés do navio. Ninguém sentiria sua falta.

Isaak checou as armas antes de agarrar uma corda que o trocaria de navio. Não era bom arriscar em uma profissão como aquela.

Logo estava mergulhado até o pescoço na água gelada do caribe. Suas mãos, sujas de óleo, haviam falhado, jogando-o no mar. Imaginando que não podia ser pior, ele agarrou uma corda solta, içando-se em direção à amurada. Para provar que a situação poderia estar pior, um marinheiro foi jogado pelo espaço entre os dois navios com uma bala fumegante no peito, fazendo barulho ao cair na água. Pelo menos não tinha sofrido nenhum ferimento ainda.

Ao alcançar o convés, teve que se abaixar para não ser atingido por um pedaço de madeira. Reflexos rápidos eram o segredo da pirataria.

Foi quando finalmente viu. O motivo de seus anseios estava personificado na figura infantil de cachos azuis. O rosto de menino tinha uma expressão adulta; assim como o seu, prematuro.

Sabia, não, sentia, que ele não estava morto. Alguma coisa o dizia isso. Mas ver, ter uma confirmação real de que Julian realmente estava vivo era outra coisa. Uma mais quente e mais arrebatadora.

Num primeiro momento não fez nada. Depois venceu a distância que os separava desviando de qualquer coisa que viesse em sua direção. Agarrou com firmeza o braço frágil e começou a puxá-lo para longe.

O que veio na cabeça de Julian foi: _déjà__ vécu_. Seu braço fora puxado da mesma maneira um tempo atrás, quando ele era prisioneiro do _Antares_ e não morrera no combate porque alguém o arrastara até sua cabine. Como faziam agora, por sinal.

Quando Isaak parou para abrir uma porta, ele o empurrou de encontro a uma parede. Estava cansado de ser o boneco protegido, sempre tratado como uma criança indefesa.

"O que você quer, hein?" sussurrou com os olhos estreitos.

"Salvar sua vida" foi a resposta.

"Por quê?"

Julian olhou profundamente para aquele infame tapa-olho; uma cicatriz descendo pela bochecha e ele apostava que tinham a mesma idade. Sentiu que os rostos estavam mais perto do que deveriam, quando Isaak se jogou contra si, derrubando os dois no chão. Julian abriu a boca para reclamar, quando um pedaço de madeira bateu contra alguma coisa acima deles.

Isaak se levantou, trazendo-o com ele.

Abriu a porta da primeira cabine que encontrou e entraram lá.

"Agora você fica aqui" disse Isaak.

"Por quê?"

"Pra não ser atingido por nada."

Ele se virou para sair, mas as mãos de Julian envolveram seu braço e parou, apenas para sentir o toque. Permaneceu de costas, sabia que, se virasse, ia perder a força para sair pela porta.

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" veio a pergunta em voz baixa.

"Não interessa."

Julian viu a porta se fechar novamente. Tinha visto a mesma cena. Durante um ataque do _Antares_, um garoto com pretensões heróicas o trancava em algum lugar seguro, para depois ser refém do capitão. Estava quase virando rotina.

Apanhou o que estava mais perto de seu alcance, um tinteiro azul, e arremessou contra a parede. Pelo menos agora se sentia um pouco mais calmo.

* * *

Quando percebeu que o ataque era iminente, Saga se jogou no chão trazendo Kanon junto. 

Como ficavam onde estava o timão, na popa do navio, tinham a vantagem de estar alguns metros acima da confusão, podendo mirar e disparar com calma. Os dois eram especialmente bons em atirar de longe. Assim, podiam socorrer alguém se tivessem tempo e segurança para mirar.

Os alvos eram grandes marcadores de pontos, e eles freqüentemente faziam competições para ver quem derrubava mais pessoas. Na maioria das vezes acabavam empatados, mas um deles poderia ganhar por alguns pontos, vez ou outra.

E era o que faziam agora, competindo por alvos mais complicados, como, por exemplo, o moreno que se pendurava e balançava nas cordas sobre suas cabeças.

Eles miraram. Saga costumava visar o peito; e Kanon o ventre. Saga preferia algo mais rápido e objetivo, ao contrário do irmão, que gostava de prolongar os momentos. Estavam finalmente prontos para atirar, usando de um momento de distração e repouso do alvo. Quando puxaram o gatilho, descobriram, maravilhados, que não tinham mais balas. Quanto se distraíram por um momento, Ikki logo saiu do lugar, se afastando do alcance dos tiros.

Como tinham atirado o mesmo número de balas, seus mosquetes ficaram sem munição ao mesmo tempo. Procuraram em volta, mas já tinham gastado tudo que tinham, incluindo a pólvora extra que escondiam. Alguém teria que descer até o depósito e pegar mais munição. E o eleito foi Kanon.

Empurrado escada abaixo por Saga, ele estufou o peito de raiva e procurou se desviar o melhor possível de tudo, encaminhando-se para o andar inferior do navio, onde ficavam os canhões e o depósito.

Quase tropeçou em uma figura loira, caída no meio do caminho em uma posição que transparecia muita dor. Balançou a cabeça em negação. Cada coisa em que se esbarrava durante uma abordagem.

* * *

Dohko estreitou os olhos ao encarar um pirata qualquer. Um inimigo da Rainha era seu inimigo. 

Seu mosquete há muito estava sem munição, mas sempre tinha uma pistola carregada em algum lugar do corpo. Aprendera isso com Shion.

Antes de mirar, olhou bem a situação ao seu redor. Depois de algum tempo de luta, muitos corpos já se acumulavam no chão, mortos ou não, dificultando a mobilidade. O jeito era apelar para armas de fogo, que podiam ser disparadas de longe.

Sem que tivesse tempo para encostar o dedo no gatilho, o corpo do marinheiro já estava tombando, atingido por um tiro às suas costas. Ele caiu no chão, revelando um rosto que Dohko preferia nunca mais ver.

Shion estava de pé, parado a uma distância mais ou menos segura. Sua pose nervosa aspirando a imponente delatava que preferia estar em alguma ilha bem longe dali.

"Você matou um companheiro do seu navio?" perguntou Dohko, apenas porque não conseguiu pensar em nada.

"Ele estava no meu caminho." Era mentira. Sabia que era mentira. Era aquela necessidade de aparecer, de chamar atenção na frente de uma pessoa que você preferiria ignorar a existência; que o motivava a gritar com quem não merecia ou fazer alguma coisa completamente inútil e chamativa. _Mentira_.

Dohko se aproximou um passo. Sonhara com esse reencontro. Com Shion dizendo que tudo era besteira, quem se importava com Justiça, vamos beber. E agora nem tinha idéia do que deveria dizer.

"Ahh" disse. "Você mudou muito."

"Você não mudou nada."

Eles fizeram o melhor silêncio que conseguiram com os gritos e tiros ao redor.

"Bem..."

"Continua o mesmo bobo atrapalhado. Mal consegue formar uma frase coerente" disse Shion.

"Talvez você não tenha mudado tanto assim."

"Ou você estava bêbado demais para ver como eu era de verdade."

"Ou talvez eu não quisesse ver."

Às vezes, uma palavra pode rasgar mais que um cutelo, às vezes frases inteiras. Durante a pouca conversa que tiveram, os dois saíram mais despedaçados que garrafa vazia em briga de bar.

"O fato" disse Shion enquanto recarregava a arma "é que acabou."

Dohko olhou-o empurrar um corpo caído para abrir passagem.

"Esse navio acabou ficando pequeno demais para nós dois."

"Você me amava?" perguntou Dohko.

"Mais do que a mim, é o que você quer ouvir?"

"Acho que não precisa responder. Esperei tanto para fazer essa pergunta. Posso morrer sem a resposta."

"Ainda pode se render."

"Não, eu vou... te ajudar e pular no mar."

* * *

Shaka uso toda sua força de vontade para jogar seu peso nos braços e se levantar. 

Estava doendo. Muito.

Nunca, em toda a sua infeliz existência, seu orgulho tinha sido tão humilhado e atingido como fora.

Apoiou-se em uma parede, reunindo vontade para pegar suas pistolas caídas no chão. Respirou fundo, sentindo a dor latejar. Quando tivesse aquele pescocinho pálido entre as mãos o infeliz pagaria caro tudo que tinha feito.

Viu Ikki empoleirado no mastro junto com sua cacatua, acenando ironicamente. Shion, que parecia ocupado demais conversando, estava do outro lado do convés. Afrodite, como sempre, se divertia com tudo, apesar de suas bochechas estarem cobertas do sangue que espirrou. Shura estava em algum lugar perto, o único pirata com habilidade para usar uma espada mais longa. Alguns ele não localizou, imaginando estarem caídos no chão, como estivera há pouco.

Ikki vira quando Shaka se levantou do chão, mas não imaginava porque ele estivera lá. Seu trabalho nas cordas estava quase acabado, faltando apenas separar alguns cabos do _Antares_ que tinham se enroscado com os da outra embarcação. Facilmente se moveu até o emaranhado de cordas, puxando seu cutelo da cintura.

Então ele viu.

Encolhido atrás de um _loirinho qualquer_, seu irmão mais novo, que não via desde que tinha abandonado o Continente para ganhar a vida nas terras inóspitas do Caribe.

Foi quando cortou a corda errada.

Quase caiu, mas conseguiu prender a mão em algum lugar e se segurar. A corda solta não prejudicou nada, apenas fez soltar uma cabeça de carneiro que ficava perto da vela. A roldana ficou presa por um único cabo e desceu em direção ao convés.

Ikki esticou o pescoço para vê-la pendendo na direção de Shaka.

"Shaka!" ele gritou.

Shaka, finalmente recuperado da dor que o incomodava, virou para ver quem gritava seu nome, bem a tempo da cabeça de carneiro se chocar contra sua testa, abrindo um corte e jogando-o no chão novamente.

* * *

Aioria virou a tocha para o pavio do canhão, ouvindo a bala se chocar contra o casco do _Antares_. 

Ele era o encarregado pelas armas e munições e pelos tiros de canhões. Acima de tudo, era um trabalho divertido. Aioros concordava plenamente, sempre estando ao lado para ajudar com a pólvora, que estava em excesso no _Queen__'s Revenge_. A parte ruim era carregar o canhão, a bala era pesada e às vezes caía em cima de seu pé, mas compensava quando um buraco era aberto no casco do outro navio. Aioros gostava quando a bala caía no mar, a água se espalhava e tremia, para depois voltar a ficar lisa.

Com o barulho dos tiros, não ouviram os passos, um leve e outro pesado, nas escadas.

Afrodite colocou a cabeça para dentro, acenando para Máscara da Morte ficar quieto. Ele viu os dois irmãos ocupados em transformar seu navio em queijo suíço e percebeu que estavam ocupados demais para notar sua presença. Tinha sido um _sacrifício_ se afastar de toda a ação do convés para procurar alguém nos andares inferiores, mas seria recompensado com dois coelhinhos atrás das grades.

Sorriu para Máscara da Morte. Ele entendeu o recado e puxou a corda que trazia enrolada na cintura, se movendo sorrateiramente até os dois.

"Mas o que...!" gritou Aioria quando foi derrubado no chão.

"Calminha, gatinho" disse Afrodite. "É só você ficar quietinho que ninguém se machuca."

Juntos, amordaçaram Aioros e Aioria, deixando as pernas soltas para que pudessem ir andando até onde ficavam as celas do navio.

Kanon, encolhido em um canto, viu quando os quatro passaram. Agradeceu aos céus por não terem encontrado-o, quando finalmente reconheceu a situação em que estavam.

Não importava quão treinados fossem, o quão armados estivessem, aqueles piratas viviam para lutar e ninguém conseguiria vence-los em sua profissão.

Quando não ouviu mais as vozes ao seu redor, procurou um lugar mais seguro para ficar escondido. Não podia ficar desprotegido. Se fosse esperto talvez não fosse encontrado.

"Saga..." sussurrou.

* * *

"Esgrima?" perguntou Milo. 

"Eu me espanto em ver que um _pirata_ do seu nível tem conhecimento para saber o que _é_ esgrima."

"E eu me espanto em ver que um idiota do seu nível tem _coragem_ para me desafiar."

Camus não perdeu tempo fazendo cara de ofendido.

Do instante da abordagem até o presente, haviam se passado alguns quartos de hora, mas não se lembrava de nada muito claramente. Tinha Milo a sua frente, empunhando um cutelo com o cabo todo cravejado de pedras; roubado, claro. O resto mais não interessava. O pirata tinha sido honesto o suficiente para não usar uma pistola em uma luta de espadas, mas Camus sabia que não deveria confiar por muito tempo.

Milo, do contrário, nunca pensaria em atirar em Camus, como já havia feito com muitos outros oponentes. Finalmente tinha encontrado alguém com peito suficiente para xinga-lo de frente, e não planejava mata-lo tão cedo.

Já estavam se encarando por um bom tempo, um imaginando o que estaria na mente do outro. Alguns piratas tinham tentado se aproximar, mas Milo os advertira para não chegarem perto, e Camus o admirou por isso.

Nenhum dos dois tinha um ferimento fundo, e o mais grave era o nariz de Milo, que começara a sangrar quando se desviou da espada de Camus e acabou trombando contra uma parede.

Milo desviou sua atenção. Os membros mais fortes de sua tripulação estavam fazendo um circulo grande ao redor dos dois e ele sabia que deveria significar alguma coisa.

"Capitão" disse Shura. "Nós tomamos o navio."

"Saiam daqui" gritou Milo. "Eu vou terminar essa luta!"

"Capitão, o senhor nos desculpe, mas: não" disse Shion. "Todos estão mortos ou presos, e precisamos sair daqui, antes que a fumaça atraia atenção."

Camus encarou o círculo ao seu redor.

Acabava assim, como qualquer outro capitão frustrado. Não conseguira capturar o _Antares_, não matara seu capitão.

E agora seria morto e atirado no mar.

Milo jogou a espada no chão e puxou a pistola do casaco. Camus teve um espasmo; tinha idéia de onde seria o alvo. Ele apontou a pistola para Shion. Seus olhos se estreitaram e Camus sentiu medo.

Milo atirou no mastro e Shion mal piscou.

"Não matem-no" rosnou para seu bando. "Ou mato vocês."

* * *

puf 

Bem vindos à nota do final do Capítulo 6!

Eu sei que mereço muitos dos adjetivos _carinhosos_ que vocês pensaram sobre meu lindo atraso com esse capítulo. Podem me falar todos eles, se quiserem. (Um mês, sua idiota! Como você conseguiu!)

Eu quero agradecer a todo mundo e me desculpar por não ter respondido as reviews do capítulo 4. As respostas estarão no meu blog. (www (pto) harbour (pto) weblogger (pto) com (pto) br)

Vou falar um pouquinho mais lá e agradecer todo mundo que ajudou.

Como não pode deixar de ser, um oi especial pro Bon Jovi que me cedeu a música para o título...

puf

Saga

Sete De Julho De Dois Mil e Cinco


	7. Bad Medicine

**Sétimo Tiro - Bad medicine**

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

* * *

O Sol ia alto no céu e a fumaça estava começando a se dissipar. 

Solitários, dois navios cresciam sobre as ondas. Um deles, pequeno e ligeiro, tinha o casco furado por balas de canhão. O outro, uma montanha móvel e perigosa, estava intacto, parecendo diminuir a grandeza do mar ao redor.

A movimentação de um cais para o outro tinha diminuído. Os piratas se ocupavam em jogar os mortos no mar com ajuda da prancha. Alguns se preocupavam com os feridos, e outros apenas com os barris de rum a serem abertos.

A cortina de cabelos azuis esvoaçantes pertencia ao Capitão Milo, dono do mais perigoso navio que assustava o Caribe, _Antares_. Agora, ele via seu navio, conquistado com tanto sangue e afinco, destruído pelo capricho de ter a fragata inglesa para si. Firme em seu punho vinha a bandeira que assombrava o sono dos mercadores que cruzavam os mares com ouro e prata. O escorpião vermelho, dito gravado em sangue, não tremulava ao vento.

O momento de glória da tripulação não era abalado pela seriedade do capitão. Apesar das baixas, um navio equipado e homens treinados haviam sido capturados, os mantimentos estavam frescos e a água era boa. Não haviam revistado as cabines, mas tinham certeza que encontrariam ouro e prata.

Milo sentiu fogo em suas veias quando finalmente verbalizou a decisão que tomara há muito tempo.

"Recolham suas coisas", disse para aqueles que quiseram ouvir. "Nós partimos com um navio só."

* * *

Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro diferente da cabine. 

As paredes, a madeira nobre afixada, os objetos sobre a mesa, tudo exalava superioridade.

Sentou na cadeira estofada e esticou as costas. Suas botas surradas foram apoiadas em cima dos papéis, na mesa, espalhando documentos e virando o tinteiro sobre a maioria deles. Jogou os cabelos para trás. Estava sentindo um começo de dor de cabeça.

Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de _adentrar_ um recinto tão, bem, _sóbrio_, um dos seus, Isaak, se não lhe falhava a memória, tinha abordado-o com uma expressão trêmula, dizendo que um dos inimigos tinha corrido e se escondido na cabine, que já ia pegá-lo, se lhe dava licença. Milo apenas tinha balançado a cabeça, fingindo que acreditava, enquanto via o garoto se distanciar. Se Isaak não fosse tão bom com os canhões, já o teria abandonado em alguma ilha povoada com dinheiro suficiente para viver de forma decente. Ele mal era uma _criança_. Ainda tinha inocência para acreditar que a vida iria melhorar.

Pensou em procurar alguma garrafa de bebida guardada; todo capitão tinha suas regalias; mas desistira ao sentir o corpo dolorido. Estava ficando enferrujado, repreendeu-se.

Ouviu o barulho do vidro do tinteiro cair da mesa e rolar. A tinta azul caía em cascatas escuras sobre os papéis no chão, ele podia imaginar. Queria ver a expressão de um homem meticuloso como o capitão rival ao ver a sujeira que estava fazendo.

Alguém bateu na porta. Parecia apressado. Respondeu com um resmungo e logo viu Afrodite entrando, o rosto claro corado pela corrida.

"Capitão, emergência!" ele disse, dobrando-se no meio para recuperar o fôlego. "Shaka! Ele foi ferido."

Milo levantou em um pulo da cadeira. Toda a dor que sentia nas costas fora espantada. Suas botas afundaram na poça de tinta azul. Correu porta à fora, espalhando mais papéis no caminho; seus sapatos, manchados de tinta escura, marcaram uma das páginas em branco de um livro encadernado em couro.

* * *

Deitado em um catre improvisado, o rosto alvo de Shaka parecia mais pálido ainda. O sangue que fugira de seu corpo estava em suas roupas, cabelos e no chão, avermelhando a madeira. O ferimento na testa não era extenso nem profundo, mas escolhera uma região delicada para se localizar. 

Causado por um choque com uma cabeça de carneiro no meio do campo de batalha, um pequeno corte conseguira o que muitos homens haviam tentado e falhado: tombar os gatilhos duplos de um pirata tão bem treinado.

Segurando um pano encardido sobre a pele ferida, Ikki estava ajoelhado, fazendo o melhor que podia com seus músculos desenvolvidos para subir cordas.

Quando Milo entrou na cabine, viu o rosto contraído daquele que era seu melhor atirador. Sem poder conter, uma onda de nervosismo subiu para seu peito e lá ficou, dificultando a respiração.

"Nós precisamos de um médico" disse Afrodite. "O sangue não parou ainda."

Milo girou sobre seus calcanhares e correu porta a fora. Sua esperança estava nas mãos da tripulação cativa. Tinha certeza que um navio tão bem equipado não careceria de um médico de bordo. Só estava pensando se ele não fora morto no combate.

Os prisioneiros, todos da tripulação anterior do navio, estavam distribuídos nos cubículos engradados que esperavam os homens do _Antares_. Ainda atordoados, alguns feridos, não tiveram tempo para contar as baixas, muito maiores entre eles do que entre os piratas.

Milo afastou qualquer melancolia quando chegou apressado a onde ficavam as celas. Os que ainda não tinham passado os olhos sobre ele assustaram-se com a falta de cicatrizes em um capitão tão famoso. No chão, uma pequena poça de água, onde o que sobrava de tinta em suas botas foi limpo.

"Eu preciso de um médico", disse para os rostos que o olhavam com medo.

Correu a vista sobre os presentes. Homens valorosos que tiveram o fogo apagado de suas veias. Foi quando avistou.

Em uma cela ao fundo, a aparência cansada era traída pela fúria que tinha nos olhos. O corpo jogado de qualquer maneira não parecia dono de uma expressão tão calma e olhar tão firme.

Milo encarou Camus por breves segundos. Seu peito ardendo e a pele corando pela intensidade dos olhares. Sentiu seu corpo tremer, mas não podia ter certeza de nada.

Um farfalhar de roupas chamou sua atenção. Viu um homem se levantar e encarar seu rosto.

"Eu me recuso", disse, os cabelos claros bagunçados e o rosto sujo.

"Como?", perguntou Milo, momentaneamente confuso.

"Eu me recuso a ajudar alguém que comete tantas atrocidades só por dinheiro."

Ele respirou, aliviado. Então o médico estava vivo. Convence-lo não seria o problema.

Milo tirou a pistola e apontou-a para Mu.

"Se me matar", disse o médico calmamente, "não salvarei seu amigo."

"Uma vida pela outra", rosnou Milo, mudando a mira para Camus, que o observava concordantemente agora. Sim, assentiu, teria feito o mesmo em situação semelhante.

Mu apertou os olhos com as pontas dos dedos. Não podia perder seu Capitão, mesmo que isso significasse trair seus princípios. Quando encarou novamente o pirata, seu rosto estava duro.

"Meus instrumentos estão na minha cabine", disse.

"Ótimo", disse Milo, girando a chave na fechadura. "Venha comigo."

* * *

Mu respirou fundo. Era a hora que precisava de coragem. 

Tudo que fosse precisar estava à disposição. Tinha água quente e fria. Panos limpos e seus instrumentos já fervidos estavam ao seu lado.

O grande trabalho que tivera fora para conseguir enxergar a ferida, escondida atrás da franja loira e de muito sangue.

Terceiros já haviam sido expulsos da cabine, e agora era só ele e o rosto torcido pela dor.

"Eu não quero lhe machucar", disse Mu. "Mesmo sabendo que você quer _me_ machucar."

Os olhos azuis permaneceram fechados, enquanto os dentes alvos mordiam os lábios. Às vezes, uma respiração mais trêmula escapava, chacoalhando o peito nu.

"Vai doer." Mesmo vendo as pálpebras cerradas, o médico sabia que os ouvidos estavam atentos, e viu a reação de sua declaração nos lábios que foram mais apertados. "Eu vou fechar a ferida com pontos."

Shaka tentou menear a cabeça, mas saiu mais trêmulo do que gostaria.

"Uma agulhazinha nunca matou ninguém", disse Mu, tentando ser corajoso.

Olhos suplicantes se voltaram em sua direção, mas logo ficaram duros e orgulhosos.

"Ah, já matou sim", disse Shaka, fechando fortemente os olhos e boca, sentindo sua testa repuxar.

* * *

Sentiu alguém pousar a mão em seu ombro, e não precisou se voltar para saber de quem era o gesto amigável. 

"Saga...", ouviu as sílabas suaves escorregarem.

"Morto", respondeu. Era tudo que conseguia articular no momento. "Se ao menos eu não tivesse-"

"Não foi culpa sua", replicou Aioria, da cela ao lado.

Ninguém teria coragem de dizer que ele superaria isso. Juntos desde o nascimento e assim seguiriam até na morte. Ninguém teria coragem de verbalizar.

Aioros se afastou do homem apático.

"Foi uma grande perda", sussurrou para si mesmo.

Um soluço ao seu lado denunciava que Saga concordava.

Camus suspirou em seu canto molhado. Seu coração fervia com a derrota que sofrera. Todos seus homens, leais a suas palavras; muitos haviam morrido, entregando seus destinos a troco de nada. Se ao menos tivesse subjugado o Capitão dos Piratas a tempo, seu navio e tantas vidas não teriam sido tomadas. Quase contava nos dedos quantos haviam restado.

Mesmo com o vento contra sua jornada, ainda tinha a esperança de ter os melhores ao seu lado.

* * *

Olhos azuis estavam parcialmente fechados, o sono e fraqueza pesando nas pálpebras. O cabelo, da cor do Sol, estava puxado e sujo de sangue. Uma bandagem branca, se confundindo com a pele pálida pela perda de sangue, cobria toda a testa, e o peito claro subia e descia com a respiração compassada. 

Rostos curiosos fitavam o curativo, apesar dos protestos do médico.

Ele precisava descansar, não estava completamente curado ainda. Não seria bom muitas visitas, principalmente visto a higiene que as _visitas_ mantinham. Que era melhor saírem, antes que a saúde que ele recuperara fosse levada.

De quem estavam falando, pensou Shaka, antes de cair em um sono mais que necessário.

* * *

Eu tenho muitas coisas a dizer... 

Primeira e principal: não me batam, por favor. Eu tenho ótimos motivos para essa demora terrível, e quem quiser vê-los (talvez acalmem os ânimos) dê uma ds (talvez acalmemar os animos).

passada no meu blog (agora com novo endereço).

Eu agradeço a todos que leram, e mais a todos que ainda estão lendo essa nota chatíssima.

Não percam o making of desse capítulo, onde eu tentarei esclarear algumas coisas das minhas confusas linhas.

Special thanks para todos, mas principalmente: **K**, **Calíope** e **Tia Lili** (que eu admiro secretamente). (Oi, Tia!)

E ao **Bon Jovi**, como não podia deixar de ser.

27 (considerado 26) de novembro de 2005

Saga

ps: endereço novo do blog: www PONTO leprecon PONTO blogspot PONTO com


	8. Last man standing

**Oitavo** **Tiro - Last man standing**

_Yo_ _ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

Uma gota se desprendeu do teto, caindo e desmanchando sua forma esférica no nariz do marinheiro que dormia.

Acordado subitamente, Dohko esfregou o rosto, espantando a umidade e a sonolência. Não era água que pingava em sua cabeça, mas rum. De suas experiências da juventude sabia dar algumas características da bebida, que ele mesmo fora comprar, apenas pelo cheiro. Agora sentia o desperdício que um bando de piratas desorganizado trazia para um sóbrio navio britânico.

Ouviu alguns sussurros, mas ignorou. Provavelmente algum prisioneiro com problemas para pegar no sono no porão úmido do navio. Se saísse dessa, prometeu a si mesmo, só trabalharia em navios com celas em boas condições, para o caso de acabar preso nelas.

Tentou dormir novamente, mas uma vela acesa, posta para o carcereiro que devia vigiá-los, incomodava seus olhos. Ao invés, sentou-se ereto, o melhor que podia em seu pequeno espaço, e pos-se a observar quem dormia.

Um estreito corredor dividia duas fileiras de grades, que prendiam seus companheiros.

O espaço mais perto da porta era ocupado por Aioria, dormindo apertado contra o metal da grade, quase como se tentasse atravessá-lo para ir mais perto de onde seu irmão estava. Até sua expressão sempre orgulhosa estava fechada, alterada pelo clima pesado.

Ao lado, Aioros dormia, dividido entre envolver o braço do irmão que invadia sua cela e tentar acalmar Saga, mesmo no sono. Tinha uma forte ligação com os gêmeos, que o tratavam como ao irmão mais novo que sempre sonhara ser, e sabia como Saga estava se sentindo.

Dohko viu quando o gêmeo mais velho se virou bruscamente, o braço que Aioros mantinha em sua cintura escoregou até bater na madeira. Sabia que ele não estaria dormindo, mesmo permanecendo quieto e imóvel. Sentia muito por Saga, não pela perda do irmão, era comum perder pessoas amadas com as ondas, mas por ele ter esperanças. Não conseguia negar que Kanon era um grande homem, e temia pela sanidade de Saga.

Em seguida, escondidos pelas sombras, dois marinheiros dormiam, alguns dos únicos que sobreviveram sem nenhum motivo especial, apenas sorte ou misericórdia. Acreditava ser sorte, pois piratas, por mais _nobres_ que fossem, não costumavam cultivar misericórdia.

Logo depois, vinha a si mesmo, em uma das duas celas do fundo. Segundo oficial em comando, Dohko, da Marinha Inglesa. Não se sentia muito mais importante que uma concha no momento. Preso, subjugado e com uma vontade enorme de atirar em quem estava desperdiçando um rum tão bom quando o que pingava em sua cabeça.

Se olhasse para o lado, veria o Capitão. Um grande homem, diria. Controlara completamente uma tripulação de cães orgulhosos, superando as barreiras da língua e do patriotismo. Ganhara respeito e admiração, até mesmo de si, que considerava um velho rato de navio. E Camus não descansava. Encostado na parede, o mais longe da vista de qualquer desavisado, fingia dormir, com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Dohko sabia admirar a garra dele.

Então, deitado abraçando a si mesmo, estava o homem que se revelara o mais corajoso de todos eles. Mu tinha uma expressão calma, alheio ao sofrimento ao seu redor. Quando Milo viera no dia anterior procurando o médico da tripulação cativa, Dohko sabia que, se Mu quisesse, teria mantido a boca fechada e um pirata a mais teria morrido. Mas sua força de vontade e seu coração se provaram maiores que qualquer sentimento falso de _certo_ e _errado_, e Dohko temia que isso fosse mal interpretado como burrice.

Com um sono leve, Julian repousava contra uma parede, as pernas flexionadas e os cabelos sobre os braços dobrados. Ele fora uma aquisição recente para a tripulação e ainda ficaria por um bom tempo, pensou Dohko. O garoto apresentava uma sorte desgraçada: havia passado por dois ataques do Antares sem nenhum arranhão; ficara dias no mar à deriva e voltara apenas mais valente do que antes; e ainda havia sobrevivido à sua primeira ressaca sem muita dor de cabeça. Havia algum Deus do lado do garoto, e Dohko descobriria qual era.

E finalmente, na cela ao lado, os dois únicos novatos restantes, dos muitos que partiram do Continente. Shun, escondido atrás dos cachos fartos, dormia, a cabeça pendendo em um ombro mais alto. Não havia se machucado no ataque, culpa do que ressonava ao seu lado. Hyoga, que protegera o mais novo com balas e dentes, tinha um corte fundo no lado esquerdo do rosto, e fora (palavra inútil para termo médico de 'palavra final') (dito?) que não voltaria a ver com dois olhos.

Então, no sono de álcool mais profundo que Dohko já vira, estava o carcereiro, encarregado de vigia-los. As chaves de ferro pendiam de sua calça frouxa e duas garrafas se equilibravam em sua barriga. Uma terceira estava tombada na mesa que servia de apoio para a vela que tirava o sono do oficial.

Desistindo de remoer sua desgraça, Dohko virou de costas, o melhor que podia no espaço pequeno e o mais longe que conseguiu do cheiro de rum que o piso começava a ganhar. Fechando os olhos, adormeceu, tentando não pensar em nada.

* * *

O vento que vinha do leste-sudeste cessou logo que o Sol nasceu. Alguns acreditavam que ele aumentaria, mas viram suas previsões erradas quando o escorpião vermelho da bandeira recém hasteada tremulou uma vez, antes de parar.

Mapas e instrumentos foram consultados e nada explicava a súbita calmaria que os assolara.

Estavam no meio do Mar do Caribe, Honduras e Panamá a Oeste e as Antilhas ao Leste, e as correntes corriam sempre para a direção do Golfo do México.

Não que uma falta de ventos fosse assim tão incomum, mas, quando se viram presos no mesmo lugar dias a fio, acharam uma forte ligação com a tempestade que envolvera o navio não muito tempo atrás.

Milo viu seus planos afundarem um pouco. Estavam se dirigindo a Port Royal, paraíso dos piratas no Novo Mundo, para recarregar e dar descanso aos homens. E a fragata precisava de alguns consertos, como a horrível estátua de proa que seria trocada o mais cedo possível.

Em algum lugar no porão da embarcação _Queen's Revenge_, Julian Solo abriu os olhos, dando um bocejo.

"Que tédio", ele murmurou.

* * *

Após observar cuidadosamente a bagunça em que se encontrava a cabine do capitão, Milo resolveu tomar uma decisão e começou a procurar efetivamente pelo armário de bebidas.

Nem foi tão difícil assim e, em pouco tempo, se viu à frente de algumas garrafas de rum, vinho e um gole de whisky, que ele rapidamente tomou antes de jogar a garrafa vazia por cima do ombro.

O vinho parecia muito fino, o que era sinônimo de fraco demais, então foi rapidamente descartado.

Assim que a rolha foi parar entre os dedos do capitão, o cheiro forte invadiu suas narinas. Antes sequer do primeiro gole, Milo já sabia que a bebida era boa. Uma garrafa e meia foi necessária para que ele percebesse que realmente estava bebendo tudo o mais rápido que podia.

Quando apoiou a segunda garrafa, parcialmente cheia, na mesa, pode perceber, com o álcool começando a queimar suas veias, algo de diferente na cabine. Parecia terrivelmente comum, mas alguma coisa o estava incomodando. Depois de andar um pouco, tropeçando em tudo e tomando cuidado para não desperdiçar uma gota da bebida, chegou à conclusão que, quem quer que tivesse escolhido a mobília, tinha muito bom gosto, apenas se excluindo por um quadro horrível em uma parede.

Não que fosse um grande adimirador da arte, mas podia perceber que a pintura não fora colocada ali por nada, visto à grande atenção que chamava em seu pequeno espaço. Tentou observar de perto, mas não descobriu nada interessante além do fato de a modelo pintada ser horrível.

Deveria ser alguém da corte, pelas roupas que ostentava, ou até a própria Rainha, com mais anéis que dedos. Era bom ela ser rica, Milo pensou, pois com aquela expressão mandona, poucos homens a gostariam por esposa.

Reparou nos respingos de tinta azul na parede logo abaixo da moldura e constatou, com um sorriso cruel, que alguma tinta tinha voado na tela, manchando grande parte do colo da mulher retratada.

Milo resolveu desistir e estava se virando, quando seu ombro esbarrou na moldura e o quadro caiu, a tela virada para baixo com a pintura afundando nos restos de um tinteiro quebrado. Preso na madeira que sustentava o tecido pintado, nem um pouco discreto, havia um grosso enrolado de couro de animal.

Tremendo pela sua descoberta, Milo puxou o couro com cuidado, sentindo nos dedos a pouca idade do material. Limpou a mesa com uma braçada, derrubando tudo no chão para usar todo o espaço que poderia precisar.

Seus olhos brilharam enquanto seus dedos corriam por linhas bem desenhadas de um mapa. Uma ilha, em algum lugar do Oceano Atlântico, era bem detalhada, com baías desenhadas que esconderiam facilmente uma embarcação de bom tamanho. Uma rosa-dos-ventos floreada indicava um norte que não se encontrava na parte superior do mapa. A sudeste uma ilha maior que precisariam localizar, mas tudo ao seu tempo.

Segurou uma exclamação quando viu dois ossos humanos cruzados marcando uma curva escondida da ilha. Ali esperava encontrar pedras e metais preciosos. E visto ao trabalho e complexidade do mapa, não esperaria pouca coisa.

Enfiou o couro enrolado dentro do colete e saiu correndo, tropeçando nas próprias pernas. Percisava de uma reunião com seus homens de confiança.

Urgente.

* * *

"Aioros", sussurrou Saga, balançando o ombro do companheiro adormecido. "Acorda. Rápido."

Ele piscou, apertando as pálpebras antes de abri-las, para ter certeza que vira a expressão certa no rosto de Saga.

"Kanon está vivo", disse, mordendo os lábios.

Aioros levantou, os olhos arregalados e a cabeça girando levemente.

"Como assim?", perguntou em voz baixa. Viu a trilha seca de lágrimas que agora se perdiam em um sorriso.

Saga olhou em volta. Os outros dormiam encostados nas paredes.

"Vivo", respondeu. Balançava a cabeça, quase como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras. "Ele está escondido", disse com um tom de urgência. Aioros podia jurar que seu corpo tremia ligeiramente. "Achamos mais sensato que poucas pessoas soubessem. Os novatos podem estragar nossas chances de fugir caso deixem escapar alguma coisa."

Aioros segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos. Saga estava úmido de suor e não parava de se balançar.

"Por que não me acordou antes?", perguntou, tentando faze-lo olhar em seus olhos. "Eu poderia ajudar em alguma coisa."

"Ele, eu- não pensei nisso na hora. Passou tao rápido. Meu irmão está vivo, Aioros. Você entende como eu me sinto."

Aioros abaixou a cabeça. Queria acreditar que Kanon estava realmente vivo.

"Saga, você tem certeza que estava acordado quando falou com ele?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?", perguntou desesperado. "Não acredita em mim?"

"Eu _quero_ acreditar."

"Obviamente foi uma ilusão", disse Camus, de seu canto nas sombras.

Os dois se assustaram e correram a vista novamente pelos outros. Agora que viam melhor, Dohko também tinha os olhos abertos e fixos no chão.

"Nenhuma chance de isso ter acontecido de verdade", concordou o comandante.

"É mentira", disse Saga, com um sorriso estranho no rosto. "Kanon vai nos tirar daqui."

"Nem a Rainha nos tira daqui", falou Camus, virando de costas.

"Vocês vão ver", gritou. "Eu não estou louco."

* * *

Milo pigarreou e segurou um sorriso cruel com muito esforço.

"Então...", ele disse, observando Camus da cabeça aos pés.

A roupa amarrotada poderia enganar um observador menos detalhista e faze-lo pensar que aquele era um homem na beira do precipício, mas Milo sabia que era apenas fachada e que Camus ainda escondia muita coisa por baixo dos olhos duros.

"Pode ir", falou para o pirata que trouxera o francês das celas.

"Mas, capitão-"

Com um gesto das mãos de Milo, o homem foi embora da cabine, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Camus olhou para tudo, sua mesa vazia, os papéis manchados no chão, o armário de bebidas revirado e seu diário jogado num canto.

"Você _destruiu_ minha cabine", disse, se abaixando para recolher o diário.

"Muito obrigado", respondeu Milo.

Camus andou até onde seu vinho continuava intocado ao lado das garrafas vazias de rum.

"Até lhe ofereceria um copo, mas como meu vinho foi a única coisa que sobrou devo deduzir que não é do seu gosto."

"Pelo contrário. Aceito a oferta _tão_ gentil de um gole da bebida que é do seu agrado."

Milo aceitou o copo que lhe foi estendido, vendo Camus se apoiar em um canto da mesa.

"Para que me chamou aqui?", perguntou, tirando o casaco que o incomodava.

"Curioso?", provocou Milo.

"Nem tanto", respondeu Camus, bebendo um gole do copo. "Me diga uma coisa, você não mexeu nas minhas roupas, mexeu?"

"Não."

"Muito bom. Eu queria mesmo trocar de camisa."

Milo pensou se deveria ou não se sentir ofendido pelo descaso, quando Camus começou a soltar a blusa, fecho por fecho, e suas ponderações foram varridas para um lugar distante.

"Então...", começou, olhando fixamente para o peito alvo.

Camus, que não conseguiu segurar um rubor nas bochechas, virou de costas discretamente e abaixou-se para procurar uma camisa limpa em seu baú.

"O que você descobriu para querer contar vantagem sobre mim?", perguntou, cobrindo o tronco com o pano limpo.

Milo balançou o mapa enrolado e Camus devolveu ao copo todo o vinho que colocara na boca. Seus olhos correram para o quadro com a Rainha pintada e a única diferença que viu foi uma grande mancha azul que cobria todo o lado esquerdo da tela. Milo riu quando seu rosto ficou ainda mais pálido e seus lábios tremeram quando Camus tentou falar.

"Como foi que-"

"_Espantado_?", provocou. "Acreditou mesmo que eu não fosse achar esse mapa?"

Camus pareceu retomar a compostura.

"Muito bem. Meus parabéns. Estou desarmado agora", disse, parando para dar um suspiro. "Era o que queria?"

"Mas é claro. Ver uma expressão tão desesperada em um rosto tão calmo. Eu vivo para isso."

Milo sorriu, vendo os ombros despencarem.

"Por que não nos mata? Pensei que vocês não fizessem prisioneiros."

"Digamos que é um caso especial", falou Milo, os olhos ganhando um brilho estranho.

"Quer exibir minha cabeça?", perguntou.

"Talvez. Ainda não decidi."

"Faça o que achar melhor", disse Camus, pegando a garrafa. "Posso tomar mais um gole? Nunca se sabe quando será o próximo. Apesar de eu ter um palpite."

Ele levou o copo aos lábios, estalando a língua.

"_Magnifique_."

* * *

"Como foi?", perguntou Dohko, vendo o pirata que fechara a cela de Camus se afastar.

O Capitão se endireitou, indo sentar-se no seu canto.

"_Jeu_ _d'enfant_."

* * *

_Jeu_ _d'enfant_ - brincadeira de criança, muito fácil

Olá a todos que acharam que isso ia demorar mais do que demorou.

Finalmente temos aqui o capítulo 8, em que as coisas começam a andar em direção a um ponto no horizonte. Espero que a leitura tenha sido legal, pois foi um dos capítulos mais legais que eu já fiz, e que vocês nem queiram me matar tanto assim.

Agradecimento especial a todos que leram e mais aos que gostaram.

Agora que eu aprendi a responder review por e-mail, vai ficar mais fácil e ninguém vai ter que ir atrás do meu blog, só quem acabou comentando como anônimo mesmo.

Agradecimentos especiais mesmo a: **K**, **Calíope**, **Kitsune** **Youko** e **Tio Bon Jovi**, que me ajudaram, me bateram, betaram e me inspiraram, aleatoriamente.

Bem, eu fico por aqui, muito agradecida às reviews e a todo mundo.

Saga

2 de Janeiro de 2006


	9. Bells of Freedom

**Nono** **Tiro -Bells of freedom**

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

A única vez que Camus cometeu um deslize e deixou-se levar pelo cansaço que ameaçava suas pálpebras foi numa manhã de Sol e sem ventos. O calor aquecia a madeira do casco, onde sua bochecha tinha displicentemente encostado, e espalhava uma preguiça maior do que ele podia jurar já ter experimentado. Quando sua respiração começou a pesar mais e os pensamentos anuviados em sua cabeça estavam tomando formas mais concretas, um forte estampido, vindo provavelmente do convés, acordou-o como um balde de água.

Endireitando o corpo com uma expiração de surpresa, Camus abriu os olhos, esperando-os se acostumarem com a luz parada das celas. Seguido do barulho, que, agora que pensava melhor, parecia algo grande batendo no mar, veio um grito de alegria que foi seguido por muitos outros.

Amaldiçoando qualquer forma de vida que transgredia as leis, ele pensou, com mais esperança do que gostaria de demonstrar, que talvez tivessem destruído a horrível estátua de proa e, antes que pudesse se repreender, fechou os olhos e pegou novamente no sono.

* * *

De fato, o que causou o barulho e o rebuliço no convés foi uma grande explosão, mas o que continuou a animação recém renovada foi o primeiro dos muitos barris de rum que foram abertos.

Com o imenso tédio que a calmaria trazia, a tripulação passava o dia no ócio, e o mais animador que poderia acontecer era, talvez, alguém puxar um coro desafinado. Alguns piratas, que haviam decidido gastar o tempo de maneira mais útil, procuravam um canto e simplesmente adormeciam; mas Máscara da Morte, que descobrira há muito que o Sol lhe roubava o sono, achou um novo tipo de diversão.

Aproveitou que boa parte da tripulação estava jogada pelo convés e escorregou, ninguém soube como, uma de suas bombas para um sulco atrás da cabeça da estátua de proa.

Interrompendo um verso ("yo ho, yo ho, uma garrafa de rum!"), a explosão causou um grande solavanco no navio e derrubou aqueles que ainda tinham coragem de permanecer de pé. Quem estava dormindo teve tempo para abrir os olhos e correr para a amurada antes de ver a estátua, agora sem grande parte do cabelo, se desprender do casco e bater no mar.

Alguém soltou um grito de alegria, que puxou muitos outros, quando o vestido da mulher de madeira afundou na água salgada. No mar parado, a madeira boiou, chocando-se ligeiramente contra o casco.

A multidão debruçada aumentou, e todos queriam um lugar privilegiado para assistir ao espetáculo. Isso provocou uma onda de esbarramentos, e um dos piratas, Isaak, que não sabia como tinha parado ali, quase caiu no mar, sendo salvo na última hora.

Aos poucos, as pessoas foram acalmando, mas Afrodite, que estava mais que adorando a bagunça, rapidamente estourou a rolha de um barril de rum e fez voltar de vez a confusão.

"Deus salve a Rainha!", crocitou a cacatua empoleirada em uma corda ali perto.

* * *

Dohko esticou o pescoço para ter uma visão melhor da porta e do pirata sempre adormecido que era seu carcereiro. Sem desviar o olhar, exercitou sua voz, há muito parada, com uma pergunta.

"Acha que essa confusão toda é bom ou ruim, Capitão?"

Não obtendo resposta, atreveu um olhar para o lado e flagrou a cena incomum de um adormecido Camus.

"Capitão?", perguntou novamente, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Camus...?"

Camus escorregou da parede em que estava encostado e sua cabeça bateu no chão despertando-o de seu sono.

Olhou em volta ligeiramente aturdido, até perceber a expressão duvidosa no rosto do seu primeiro imediato.

"Ah", apressou-se em explicar. "Acho que cochilei um pouco. O que disse?"

Dohko balançou a cabeça, mas não conseguiu se livrar da sensação de humanidade que o capitão passava no momento. "Perguntei sobre o barulho no convés."

"Ah, sim. Terrível. Quer dizer, não. Talvez nos ajude."

"Ajudar em quê?", perguntou Mu, esticando o pescoço. Tinha entreouvido a conversa, mas sentia que faltava um pedaço.

"Sim", concordou Dohko, e Camus viu a piscadela que ele lhe lançou. "Ajudar em quê?"

"Nada", teve que admitir. "Talvez eu só esteja um pouco cansado."

"E se você tentasse-", Mu não chegou realmente a terminar a frase, a porta que fechava a pequena prisão começou a balançar, como se alguém batesse com força contra ela.

Quem estava dormindo, acordou, inclusive o pirata, que escorregou da cadeira e se esparramou no chão. Ele ficou indeciso, se atendia à porta ou se sacava uma arma, mas acabou escolhendo a primeira opção, que parecia a mais fácil.

Mal havia tocado na madeira da porta e ela o jogou pra trás, pela força com que foi aberta. Antes que pudesse levantar, o homem que irrompeu no aposento virou nas mãos o mosquete que carregava e jogou a coronha com força em sua nuca. O pirata, já tonto pela bebida que tinha conseguido mais cedo, não teve tempo de pensar no que tinha acontecido, antes de bater no chão e esquecer até seu nome.

Algumas pessoas se levantaram, mas Camus apenas ergueu os olhos, como se achasse que estava mais que na hora de alguém arrombar a porta.

Kanon abaixou-se e tirou as chaves da cintura do homem inconsciente, abrindo a primeira cela com marinheiros aturdidos encarando-o.

Shun e Hyoga, os primeiros a serem libertados, estavam confusos demais para agradecer, mas Julian, logo que se viu livre, pulou para fora e se esticou como um gato agradecido. E assim seguiu-se, todos ligeiramente atordoados, mas cada um agradecendo ao seu modo a liberdade recém reconquistada.

Kanon evitou virar para onde Saga estava, onde sabia ter um par de olhos queimando suas costas. Viu Camus espanar a poeira do casaco, Dohko agradecer com a cabeça, e até Aioria sorrir quando as grades foram abertas; mas quando se dirigiu para onde seu irmão estava preso com Aioros, ficou subitamente interessado no formato que a chave tinha.

De certa forma, achava que a culpa por Saga ter sofrido a mesma perda duas vezes era sua, primeiro por não ter avisado que estava vivo e seguro, e depois, por ter avisado, o que foi desmentido por Camus, evitando que o boato chegasse aos ouvidos dos piratas. Não se espantaria se Saga estivesse odiando-o, e até pensou que seria mais fácil de lidar com o fato assim.

Quando finalmente destrancou a cela, abriu espaço para Aioros passar e ficou sem saber o que fazer, até Saga bater contra seu peito e envolver seu pescoço.

"Você me assustou, seu idiota", disse, escondendo o rosto nos cabelos quase iguais aos seus. "Quase me enganou de verdade."

"Eu sinto muito", disse Kanon, os braços correndo para envolver o corpo conhecido. "Não deveria ter deixado você sofrer tanto. Sou mesmo um idiota."

Dohko pigarreou, interrompendo o que Saga ia dizer, e eles se separaram.

"Não temos tempo a perder", disse.

"Não", concordou Camus. "Devemos agir rápido e em silêncio."

Alguém desarmou e arrastou o pirata desacordado para uma cela e trancou, entregando a chave para o capitão. Kanon levou-os ao depósito e distribuiu armas, agora mais familiares a ele, depois de ter ficado escondido atrás dos caixotes que as guardavam. Saga não soltou seu braço nem para enfiar um cutelo na cintura e pegar um mosquete.

"Por favor", pediu Camus quando estavam todos reunidos em volta de si. "Vamos gentilmente retribuir o favor que fizeram, nos mantendo presos naquele lugar agradável."

Ninguém moveu um músculo, até Aioros falar: "O Capitão disse para quebrarmos a cara deles.", que foi seguido por uma breve comemoração, logo censurada por Camus.

"Rápido, sim?", pediu novamente o capitão. "E não matem ninguém. Só se for estritamente necessário."

* * *

Alguns piratas, os que ainda lembravam como contar quantos membros lhes restara, sentiram uma leve brisa, que logo virou um forte vento. Ele tremulou a bandeira solitária no mastro, soprou as velas e levantou um pouco de poeira que voou nos olhos virados para o Sudeste, mas ninguém estava realmente sentindo a brisa refrescante.

A segunda explosão do dia não foi obra de ninguém querendo uma diversão.

O foco foi algum lugar do convés de armas, e o impacto jogou longe a tampa de um dos poços que ligava os dois conveses. Quem se encontrava perto, além de ligeiramente ferido, saiu mais desnorteado do que antes.

Ao mesmo tempo, um grupo de pessoas recém-libertas, pequeno, mas muito armado, irrompeu por um dos outros poços.

Aos piratas, nada restou além de tentar sacar as armas e, com sorte, acertar o próprio pé.

* * *

Mu bateu na porta da cabine do capitão.

Agora que o comando do navio era novamente deles, o tempo parecia correr muito mais rápido, já que o horizonte era muito mais interessante.

"Entre", veio a resposta lá de dentro.

Mu entrou, com cuidado para não pisar nas muitas coisas derrubadas no chão.

"Disseram que você queria falar comigo", disse o Capitão.

"Sim, é verdade, Capitão, ah, Camus."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", perguntou Camus, franzindo a testa.

"Na verdade, não. É sobre um pirata", disse Mu. Seus sapatos pareciam muito mais interessantes agora, com uma moldura de cacos de vidro e tinta.

"Aquele que está ferido?"

"Ele ainda está fraco. Não seria bom se fosse colocado em uma cela, mesmo sozinho. Camus, eu não posso perder a vida desse homem."

O Capitão ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"E o que eu posso fazer?", perguntou, tentando parecer insensível e falhando miseravelmente.

"Deixe-me continuar cuidando dele." E, como Camus não mudara sua expressão, Mu acrescentou: "Ele não sai da minha cabine, eu posso manter trancada; vou dormir em outro lugar. Tiro qualquer tipo de objeto perigoso de lá. Camus."

Ele suspirou. Não podia negar isso a Mu, mesmo achando uma atitude insensata.

"Tudo bem", disse por fim. "Mas não subestime esse homem. Lembre-se que, se Milo foi procurá-lo para salvar essa vida, ele deve ser perigoso para nós,"

"Eu- Tudo bem."

E Mu se aproximou da porta, satisfeito com a conquista, quando uma palavra dita pelo capitão voltou à sua mente. _Milo?_, ele se perguntou.

"Ah", disse Camus, antes que ele pudesse sair. "E tente pelo menos descobrir o _nome_ desse pirata."

"Certo", disse, sentindo o sangue subir para as bochechas.

* * *

Aioros passou a chave na última cela.

Depois que tinham prendido quase todos os ex-tripulantes do _Antares_, Camus destacara um grupo para procurar Milo, que não tinha sido encontrado junto com os outros. Sendo parte do grupo armado que vasculhou as cabines, Aioros teve a chance de ver a expressão estranha que Milo fez quando se viu encurralado. Ele sorriu ao ser abordado saindo da cabine principal e levantou os braços, como se fosse autor de um crime sem provas. Jogou sua arma no chão e tomou a dianteira no caminho até as celas.

A maioria dos piratas estava bêbada demais para tentar revidar, mas um latino de fortes olhos verdes o encarou de forma tão flamejante que fez Aioros agradecer a grade que os separava.

Houve outras exceções, como quando Dohko trouxe pessoalmente um piratas, colocando-o em um lugar ao fundo e ficando bons minutos encarando-o, antes de partir em silêncio. E podia jurar ter visto um dos grumetes, aquele com grandes olhos verdes e cabelos combinando, espiando da porta e procurando alguém pelas celas.

Mas ainda faltava aquele com o cabelo loiro impecável que tinha derrubado muitos homens com apenas duas pistolas. Esperava que estivesse morto.

E ainda, na sua tarefa provisória de vigiar os prisioneiros, Aioros tinha visto Camus passar apressado, pegar a chave em suas mãos e abrir as grades que prendiam o outro capitão. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, que ninguém ouviu o suficiente para entender, e Milo entregou algo que guardava no casaco.

Quando estava quase se perdendo em algum lugar do sono, Kanon veio chamá-lo, ainda seguido de perto por Saga, trazendo outro marinheiro para vigiar em seu lugar.

"O Capitão quer saber sobre a situação da nossa tripulação", disse Kanon, depois que tinham se afastado o suficiente para não serem entreouvidos.

"Nós somos poucos e a comida também", disse. "Precisamos de mais gente, alguns de nós ainda estão feridos."

"Vou avisar, obrigado."

"Kanon."

Eles se viraram.

"Tem algum plano em andamento?", disse. E como isso tinha soado muito pretensioso, acrescentou: "Para onde estamos indo?"

"Vamos manter o curso original", disse Saga. "Vamos até Port Royal e de lá preparar a viagem de volta à Inglaterra." E completou, com um olhar ansioso: "Se não nos acontecer nada no caminho."

* * *

O vento continuou soprando forte, na direção que eles precisavam e todos faziam o que podiam com pouca gente a bordo.

A infância arrancada de Julian parecia ter voltado com força, e ele era o único que não estava de alguma forma abatido.

De fato, corria de um lado para o outro, mais atrapalhando do que ajudando, esbarrando nas pessoas e causando acidentes. Dohko fora atingido no peito por um barril e passou algumas horas reclamando, até Mu lhe assegurar que não tinha acontecido nada, e talvez fosse só o tempo passando e levando a juventude embora, o que Dohko tomou como uma ofensa grave e começou a trabalhar o dobro do que fazia antes.

Ninguém parava para ver nos olhares furtivos que ele às vezes lançava para onde sabia estarem os prisioneiros, ou na tristeza que poderia assaltar o rosto jovem. Não reparavam na lufada forte de vento que tremulava as velas essas horas.

Julian esforçava-se para não ser inútil, apesar de não saber fazer muita coisa. Podia talvez tentar ajudar com a comida ou com a limpeza da cabine do Capitão, dessa forma mantinha-se ocupado e seus pensamentos não tinham muita liberdade.

Tentava não pensar no garoto, não deveria ser mais velho que ele próprio, que lhe salvara a vida duas vezes, todas dos mesmos piratas. Sentia que tinha algum tipo de direito sobre ele, como se lhe devesse a obediência de um criado, mas sabia que era o contrário. Além de ficar em dívida de uma vida, tivera os pensamentos roubados.

Seus longos dezesseis anos haviam ensinado que deveria acreditar no que os pensamentos diziam, porque, se não podia confiar neles, não havia muita esperança pela frente. E eles diziam para seguir de cabeça erguida que uma hora poderia esbarrar em uma oportunidade.

De fato esbarrou, mas foi no Capitão, e quase caiu no chão, sendo salvo no último instante, mas duvidava que fosse desse tipo de encontrão que os pensamentos falavam.

* * *

Aioria, em um raro momento que tinha escapado da vista de todos, aproveitava para descansar, camuflado por alguns caixotes. Distraiu-se procurando figuras nas nuvens quando uma sombra se alongou e cobriu o Sol, fazendo-o se assustar.

Ele levantou, constrangido com a idéia de ter sido pego descansando, mas logo desistiu da careta de arrependimento; sabia que nada adiantaria contra Camus.

"O que você está fazendo?", perguntou o capitão, como se não soubesse.

"Nada, ah, Capitão. Estava só- Quer dizer, ah."

"Tudo bem, não interessa." E Aioria teve que balançar a cabeça para ter certeza que ouvira certo.

"Como?"

"Eu disse: não interessa", falou Camus, parecendo indeciso. "Escute, preciso que você suba no mastro principal para tirar a bandeira."

"Mas, me perdoe, Capitão, é só baixá-la normalmente."

"Não, ela foi amarrada diretamente no mastro."

"Talvez um dos novatos possa ajudar mais que eu, não sou muito bom com cordas, Capitão."

"Aioria, não?", e ele concordou. "Preciso que _você_ especialmente suba. Não é para muita gente perceber, sabe?"

"Claro, eu sinto muito. Farei o mais rápido possível", disse, sentindo o olhar firme de Camus em sua cabeça abaixada.

"Muito bom. Leve pessoalmente à minha sala depois. Ainda tenho muito que arrumar lá." E saiu, resmungando sobre _tinta_ e deixando Aioria para tirar suas conclusões.

* * *

A situação dos piratas cativos não poderia ser chamada de péssima. Eles tinham sombra e água quase fresca, e não precisavam trabalhar duro para mover um navio. Alguns, os que tinham bebido mais, ainda tinham um pouco de álcool nas veias, e assim estava Afrodite.

Encostado na parede que tinha cheiro de mar, ele cutucava Máscara da Morte, cuja dor de cabeça estava começando a aparecer, e apontava para a porta, por onde Aioros saíra, acompanhado pelos gêmeos.

"Sabe aquele mais alto?", perguntou, com um volume maior do que Máscara achou necessário.

"Uhm", resmungou.

"Com o cabelo comprido, que acabou de sair."

"Hmn?"

Afrodite fez uma expressão concentrada que ninguém viu e balançou a cabeça, apertando os lábios.

"Sempre achei que tinham dois dele."

* * *

Então Saga disse: "Olá, pessoas!

Espero que vocês tenham se divertido!

Confesso que o clima da narração no capítulo ficou diferente, mais leve e, ahn, fácil. Nem sei como foi ficar assim. Espero que tenha ficado melhor.

Pra quem esperava uma chance boa para me apedrejar, juro que também (!) tive motivos para essa demora. E o próximo capítulo não demora a sair (se vocês ainda acreditam no que eu digo).

Muito obrigada a todos que leram, ajudaram, inspiraram e comentaram. E eu descobri que é muito relativo fazer agradecimentos especiais, quem é citado fica muito feliz, e quem é deixado de fora se sente traído. Eu ainda não aprendi a agradar gregos e troianos.

Mas mesmo assim, gracias para o pessoal de sempre, que dá apoio moral até debaixo d'água, que cede opiniões até em pico de montanha e que jura que gosta da fic até pendurado sobre um vulcão.

E um sinto muitíssimo para a tia **Lili**, que não conseguiu deixar review, comentou do mesmo jeito e foi cruelmente esquecida. Sorry!

E respostas por e-mail, pelo ff ou não, para quem deixou review, bem, eu me viro.

Muito obrigada mesmo!"

Saga

10 de Fevereiro de 2006


	10. Shut up and kiss me

**Décimo Tiro - Shut up and kiss me**

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

As pessoas pararam para olhar quando uma grande fragata ancorou em Port Royal. O nome estava lixado, da estátua de proa restava só a base e não tinham bandeira visível. O nível do mar batia bem abaixo da marca normal em um navio, o que dizia que a fragata estava leve e viera para reabastecer. Poucas pessoas desembarcaram, o que fez os observadores acreditarem que a maior parte ficara para trás. Na verdade, quase todos, menos os que se encontravam entre grades de metal e madeira, tinham descido até a cidade para tratar de seus assuntos.

Port Royal era conhecida como "Paraíso Pirata". Seu porto poderia suportar até quinhentas embarcações e a água era funda, que facilitava a ancoragem. Em 1670, Port Royal rivalizava com Boston em riqueza, sendo uma cidade de 7.000 habitantes e o coração das rotas comerciais das Índias Ocidentais. Era um prato cheio para pilhagens e saques. Também era conhecida por suas casas de jogos, bares e bordéis, ganhando ainda o apelido de "Sodoma¹ do Novo Mundo".

Foi em um desses bares, um de melhor reputação, que eram mais escassos, que Camus, acompanhado por Dohko, que era melhor em negociações, e Julian, que não tinha nada para fazer, entrou. Os dois mais novos deveriam esperar pacificamente, tarefa quase impossível para Camus, que estava tentado a arrancar o casaco devido ao calor, e Julian, que parecia sentado em formigas, entrando pela primeira vez, sóbrio, em um ambiente daqueles.

O capitão aproveitou para finalizar a carta que estava escrevendo para a Rainha. Como sabia que uma negociação podia demorar, tinha carregado consigo o papel, pena e um de seus últimos tinteiros restantes.

A carta dizia ter capturado o grupo de ladrões, que encontrava-se seguramente preso, e logo voltariam para o Continente, junto de Sua _Nobre Presença_. A mão de Camus tremeu ligeiramente ao escrever essas últimas palavras e elas ficaram borradas.

Julian, em um movimento nem tão discreto de apontar para algo que queria perguntar sobre a Camus, esbarrou no tinteiro, fazendo-o escorregar da mesa. O capitão, em um movimento rápido, alcançou-o e manteve o recipiente de vidro seguro em suas mãos, infelizmente, de cabeça para baixo. A tinta escorreu e molhou o chão, manchou uma das mangas da camisa de Camus e por pouco não respingou na carta à Rainha.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu, quando Julian tentava começar a se desculpar e Camus massageava cuidadosamente as têmporas.

"Não diga nada", pediu o capitão. "Só me lembre de comprar outros três desses depois."

* * *

Depois de passarem em um grande armazém, onde compraram a comida necessária, esbarraram em Mu, que saía do boticário, e foram até o posto da marinha, despachar a carta no primeiro navio que partisse com destino à Inglaterra.

Camus se apresentou e, antes mesmo que dissesse por que estava lá, alguém o interrompeu dizendo que havia um envelope para ele.

Quebrou o lacre de cera com um olhar interrogativo crescente ao reparar no timbre da Rainha. Retirou a folha dobrada e leu, o rosto avermelhando conforme os olhos corriam pelas linhas. Leu mais algumas vezes, não era um texto muito extenso, mal passava de uma nota. Julian tentou tirar o papel de suas mãos, mas desistiu ao ver a expressão inflamada que ele tinha.

Quando finalmente acreditou no que estava escrito, empurrou a carta no peito de Mu, e saiu a passos largos, enquanto choviam olhares espantados em suas costas.

* * *

_Capitaine Camus_,

_A Rainha manda seus cumprimentos pelos esforços dispensados na tão árdua tarefa que lhe foi dada. Também lamenta o atraso da missão e a falta que a Fragata Real Queen's Revenge faz, em tempos difíceis como o que a Inglaterra está passando._

_Informamos que a embarcação que está sob seu comando é uma peça vital da Marinha Inglesa e é um desperdício estragá-la nos mares hostis do Caribe._

_A Rainha pede que a missão seja imediatamente abortada e que seu retorno ao Continente seja o mais breve possível._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Conselheiro Superior da Marinha Inglesa_

_Howel Davies_

* * *

_Sin of the Mermaid_ era uma estalagem cuja reputação não era tão boa assim. Mulheres dignas com decotes extravagantes sentavam-se entre as mesas, obviamente procurando os que tinham mais dinheiro, este que era perdido e ganhado rapidamente em jogos de azar.

Foi exatamente esse lugar que Saga, Kanon, Aioros e Aioria, arrastando dois aturdidos grumetes, Shun e Hyoga, escolheram para passar um dos poucos dias em terra.

Procuraram uma mesa estrategicamente perto do bar e abanaram a fumaça de tabaco concentrada sobre suas cabeças.

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer "rum", Kanon tirou um baralho do casaco e distribuiu as cartas para quatro. Aioria foi buscar uma rodada de bebidas e Aioros aproveitou para empurrar o nariz de um dos gêmeos com o indicador em riste.

"Nada de trapaças", ameaçou.

"Nunca seríamos capazes de tamanha desonra", disse Saga.

"Somos pessoas dignas e honestas", falou Kanon.

Hyoga engasgou em seu copo, e não foi por causa da bebida.

Eles começaram a jogar. Sem trapaças o dinheiro que apostavam apenas mudava de mão e fazia os dedos rápidos de Kanon formigarem.

Algumas rodadas de bebida já tinham passado quando uma mulher tentou se aproximar de Aioria, balançando o vestido enquanto andava. Ele, entretido com uma boa mão de cartas, fez um gesto amplo para pegar seu copo e acertou um soco no estomago dela. Saga lançou uma piscadela para Aioros e os dois jogaram as cartas na mesa.

"Cansei de perder", reclamou Saga.

Aioria cutucou Shun entre as costelas e sussurrou: "Tenta aprender alguma coisa. Agora que tudo começa."

Kanon baixou as cartas e xingou o irmão de covarde, enquanto via ele e Aioros se afastarem para um canto escondido do bar.

As cadeiras vazias foram logo tomadas por dois homens, já ligeiramente trôpegos, que observavam há algum tempo quatro pessoas jogando. Deduziram que seria fácil ganhar algumas, já que eles faziam muito barulho, e os jogadores bons costumavam ser discretos. Era uma filosofia ligeiramente confusa, mas funcionava bem com meia garrafa de rum garganta abaixo.

Dez rodadas depois, os homens estavam esvaziando os bolsos, tentando recuperar o dinheiro que sumira debaixo da manga dos adversários.

Um deles levantou e bateu com o punho fechado na mesa, derrubando alguns copos vazios.

"Vocês estão trapaceando!"

Shun e Hyoga se entreolharam, vendo Kanon sacudir os ombros. Eles não tinham visto trapaça nenhuma, mesmo olhando com atenção para os dedos longos do gêmeo.

"Você deve ter bebido demais, meu caro", disse Aioria. "Pode turvar a visão."

"Roubaram, sim!", falou o outro, também se levantando.

"É a bebida", disse Kanon.

Saga surgiu de algum lugar e apoiou as mãos nos ombros do irmão. Aioros apareceu também e postou-se ao lado de Aioria.

"Faz você ver tudo em dobro", disse Saga.

Os homens piscaram, esfregando os olhos e saíram, conformados com a derrota. Talvez tivessem bebido demais mesmo.

Aioria recolheu o dinheiro e contou, dividindo em quatro partes iguais.

"Gostaram da aula, crianças?", perguntou Kanon.

* * *

Shaka estava terrivelmente entediado.

Já contara as madeiras do teto duas vezes e três o número de frascos na estante. Virava-se no catre improvisado, a visão de um dos olhos coberta pelo curativo.

O médico assegurara que nada além da pele tinha sofrido dano. A pancada fora forte e o deixara tonto por vários dias. Ainda sentia a cabeça rodar ao tentar levantar. Mas mesmo assim tinha tempo para reparar na presteza com que tinha sido tratado e na delicadeza das mãos que apertavam as ataduras.

Sentiu a mudança de ventos mais do que viu. Depois que tinham sido proibidos pelo médico de fazer visitas, mais por ciúme profissional do que por razões de saúde, os piratas pararam de passar por ali, evitando a fúria de Mu. Mas não precisava da falta de visitas para perceber que faltavam também piratas livres.

Pensou em um plano para libertar os companheiros, mas depois pensou que era um homem, sozinho e desarmado, ainda ferido e trancado em uma cabine sem possibilidade de escapar. Então gastou algum tempo imaginando onde estariam suas pistolas, mas logo se cansou. E, quando o Sol entrava pela janela aberta e aquecia a cabine, pensou se poderia render o médico, mas não sabia se agüentaria o próprio peso ou se conseguiria ferir alguém a quem devia tanto.

Então lembrou do chute que levara e de como havia doído, e decidiu que tinha coragem suficiente para apontar uma arma para o rostinho sorridente responsável.

Só não tinha, concluiu, força de vontade.

* * *

Afrodite, alguns dias antes, tinha roubado a faca que Máscara da Morte guardava na bota e tentava girá-la, sem sucesso, na fechadura de sua cela. Alguns tinham se divertido observando, no começo, mas depois que perceberam que não daria certo procuraram outra coisa para olhar.

"Francamente", reclamava Afrodite para quem quisesse ouvir. "Aqueles gêmeos, sempre achei algo suspeito ao redor deles."

"Não dêem ouvidos", repetia Ikki.

"Mas é claro que sim!" A fechadura soltou um clique audível, mas nada além disso aconteceu. "Logo que vi um deles, o homem grudou na minha memória que nem bolacha velha gruda nos dentes."

Alguém soltou um suspiro e, do marinheiro que deveria estar vigiando, escapou um soluço alcoólico.

"Claro que eu não poderia imaginar que eram dois. Não se vê disso todo dia. Só pensei que talvez o cara fosse rápido para mudar de lugar, ou coisa assim", continuou. "Se eu dissesse alguma coisa, ninguém acreditaria. Quer dizer, todos têm _muito_ mais o que fazer para pensar em me ouvir."

"Opa", disse Afrodite quando a fechadura estalou e abriu sob seus dedos.

Os piratas olharam espantados para a porta aberta. Máscara da Morte teve que se levantar e olhar mais de perto para acreditar.

"Eu não disse que conseguiria?"

* * *

Depois que os piratas colocaram nos ombros tudo que podiam carregar, Ikki voluntariou-se para levar Shaka, mas ele, com o recém adquirido orgulho ameaçou qualquer um que se aproximava com intenção de ajudar. Foi a contra gosto que viu Shura proibi-lo de levantar peso e tomou-lhe tudo que estava carregando.

Milo quase riu com a animação contagiante, mas um olhar apressado de Shion fez todos apertarem o passo e correrem para o convés.

Quando estavam desembarcando, o capitão lançou um olhar para o mastro, onde bandeira nenhuma aproveitava o vento que refrescava Port Royal naquele momento.

Milo deu um passo atrás e, quando perguntaram onde ele estava indo, apenas fez um gesto que dizia para não esperarem. Toda a tripulação sabia o que fazer, deveriam ficar em terra, escondidos, até sentirem-se seguros para ir a um lugar já estabelecido. Tinham um ponto de encontro marcado em cada grande cidade.

Milo andou calmamente pelo convés, ouvindo seus marinheiros desembarcarem. Ainda tinha algumas pendências na cabine do capitão.

Ele atravessou o curto corredor e chegou logo à maçaneta que queria, abrindo a porta.

A cabine tinha obviamente sofrido uma drástica organização. Uma pena. Preferia o lugar no caos. Apanhou um punhado de papéis e arremessou-o nos ares. Assim estava bem melhor.

Mas não era isso que viera fazer. Procurou o mapa que entregara a Camus quando fora capturado e encontrou-o em uma das gavetas do fundo. Achou naquele esconderijo excesso de confiança, mas resolveu ignorar. Jogou o mapa pela janela, fazendo-o bater no mar e afundar, com um pouco de dificuldade.

Não parou para ver o que tinha acontecido, logo se abaixou e esticou o braço, alcançando outro canudo de couro enrolado, sob a escrivaninha do capitão. Aquele era o mapa que tinha encontrado atrás do horrível quadro que, reparava agora, não estava mais visível em lugar algum.

Evitara guardar consigo pelo risco de ser revistado minuciosamente, então escondera na cabine, supondo que ninguém se daria ao trabalho de examinar o mapa que entregou a Camus sem oferecer resistência.

O fato era que os dois mapas eram muito parecidos, faltando em um deles, o falso, a rosa-dos-ventos². Uma obra de gênio, apressava-se em afirmar, já que tinha sido o próprio Milo a fazer a alteração.

Rapidamente escondeu-o sob o casaco e começou a revirar as coisas da mesa, buscando pena, tinta e papel.

Estava na última linha de seu pequeno bilhete, quando passos, vindos de fora da cabine, chamaram sua atenção em um ritmo furioso de andar.

Milo parou para ouvir.

Com a intuição que lhe dizia quem estava se aproximando pelo corredor, sacou e engatilhou a arma, o que fez os passos cessarem quase imediatamente.

Girando a maçaneta, Camus entrou na própria cabine, o rosto retornando à cor normal e os cabelos bagunçados, retomando rapidamente a pose.

Milo segurou o queixo que queria cair, sua intuição estava certa afinal.

"Ah", disse ele, censurando-se depois.

"Por que eu não imaginei que algo assim poderia acontecer?", perguntou Camus. "Se você quer apontar uma arma para mim, pelo menos segure direito."

Milo apertou a coronha da pistola entre os dedos e pareceu recobrar os sentidos.

"Veio buscar o que esqueceu?"

"Sim. Não gosto de deixar nada para trás."

Camus apontou um dedo esticado para o baú onde guardava suas roupas. Milo acompanhou o olhar, mesmo sem entender.

"Tem algo seu lá." Milo relutou em se aproximar da arca e abaixar a guarda. "Ah, não ligue para mim. Eu ando desarmado", disse o capitão francês.

Ele abriu a tampa da arca com um chute e olhou dentro dela. Dobrada e fazendo um volume grande, sua bandeira o encarava, acusadora.

"Obrigado", disse, com um aceno irônico de cabeça. Ele enrolou o pano o máximo que conseguiu e jogou-o sobre os ombros, firmando a pistola na mão novamente.

Camus esboçou uma reverência, mas pareceu debochada, então parou.

"Bem", disse Milo. "Acho que agora eu lhe mato."

"Sim, seria o correto", concordou Camus. Sua expressão calma fez Milo encurtar o espaço entre eles e pressionar o cano da arma contra seu peito.

"Não duvide de mim", ameaçou. "Eu tenho coragem para fazer tudo que quiser."

"Nunca duvidei", disse Camus, sendo virado de costas e empurrado porta a fora. "Na verdade,-"

"Quieto."

Milo, que mantinha a arma entre as omoplatas do capitão, assistiu-o dar de ombros.

Pararam ao chegarem ao convés. Milo porque não sabia o que fazer, e Camus porque estava estudando a mancha na manga de sua camisa.

Finalmente decidido, Milo pegou uma corda solta ali perto e empurrou o francês contra o mastro.

"Ufh", disse Camus ao tirar uma das laçadas de seu pescoço.

A corda apareceu e sumiu em seu campo de visão, de costas para a madeira salgada do mastro principal.

"Chama isso de nó?", perguntou Camus, enquanto Milo estava apertando o laço, fora de sua vista. "Pensei que você soubesse fazer algo mais profissional."

Como resposta, o aperto ficou imediatamente mais forte e ele soltou o ar em uma risada.

"Muito melhor", disse.

Milo apareceu em sua frente e puxou a gola de seu casaco.

"Pare de me provocar, idiota", falou, os olhos ficando perigosamente estreitos.

Camus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Bem, que está amarrado aqui sou eu. Tecnicamente você não deveria-"

"Não me venha com conversa. Estou farto do seu jeito debochado."

"Ora, eu nunca-", começou Camus, mas foi interrompido novamente por Milo, que liquidou o vão entre eles e apertou a boca contra a sua.

No início, nenhum dos dois entendeu o que estava acontecendo realmente, mas assim que os lábios começaram a queimar com o contato, um pacto mudo foi feito, dizendo que ninguém perguntaria, afirmaria ou negaria.

O sorriso de escárnio sumiu na boca contraída de raiva. Camus tentou se aproximar, mas as cordas, tão fortemente amarradas devido à sua provocação, apertaram seu tronco e cortaram seus movimentos. Milo o segurava como se ele fosse uma bóia na tempestade, seus braços passados de qualquer jeito pelo pescoço e ombros.

Eles lutaram um pouco, um contra o outro em completo silêncio, mas, como não haveria vencedor, apenas continuaram nos movimentos sôfregos que faziam os joelhos falharem.

Milo puxava e forçava o casaco de Camus, até que finalmente conseguiu livrar um pedaço maior de pele branca e passou a arranhá-la, sentindo seus nervos em fogo.

Camus esticou o pescoço para sentir melhor o toque, o máximo que conseguia fazer em sua situação. Milo conseguira de alguma forma escorregar a mão por dentro da gola aberta de sua roupa e massageava a parte livre de suas costas.

Sentiram um peso enorme cair dos ombros e, se era possível, ficaram mais leves e mais atados ao chão.

Assim como o capitão pirata começara o beijo, ele o interrompeu, parecendo ligeiramente confuso. Camus o encarou com um olhar provocativo, como se o desafiasse a voltar atrás. Milo, que nunca estivera menos arrependido em sua vida fora-da-lei, puxou o cutelo cravejado de pedras e fincou-o no mastro, fazendo as cordas caírem em torvelinho.

Camus sacudiu os braços e, antes que Milo parasse para olhar melhor, envolveu seu corpo, apertando com toda a força que tinha, e voltou a beijá-lo. As faíscas elétricas que os envolvia há pouco voltaram com força, fazendo-os tropeçar nos próprios pés e cair de qualquer jeito no chão.

Eles rolaram, atrapalhados em não afastar os corpos, brigando com um pedaço de corda remanescente.

Milo conseguiu finalmente abrir toda a camisa manchada de tinta, mas teve que interromper o que estava planejando fazer porque Camus prendeu seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e lambeu-o, fazendo o corpo de Milo tremer.

A mão de Camus correu pelo pescoço moreno em direção ao cabelo macio, mas um de seus dedos acabou enroscado em uma argola dourada, escondida atrás dos cachos cheios. Milo deu uma risada ao sentir sua orelha puxada.

"Uhm", ronronou. "Tem um do outro lado também."

Camus esticou as costas e apoiou-se nos cotovelos. Empurrou o cabelo que cobria o lado esquerdo do rosto redondo, os dedos mal roçando na pele bronzeada. Um rubi vermelho, nem um pouco discreto, estava preso por uma forte base de ouro.

"Gosta?", perguntou, o lábio se dobrando infantilmente.

"Combina", disse Camus.

"Então é seu." Milo levou as mãos até o brinco, não sem antes passá-las pelo abdômen e peito descobertos sobre si.

Aquela visão, o outro acomodado sob seu corpo, os cachos espalhados atrás da cabeça, os lábios rubros e o rosto em fogo, fez Camus sentir a garganta subitamente seca.

Milo estendeu-lhe o rubi, que foi guardado em um dos bolsos do casaco aberto.

Camus acariciou sua bochecha e tentou formular algumas palavras, até descobrir que não conseguiria e que elas eram desnecessárias.

Outro beijo começou, de maior ou igual paixão. Eles tinham um mundo independente do mar azul, longe da madeira úmida onde estavam deitados, mas não separado.

Quando um barulho se fez ouvir fora do navio, na prancha que o ligava ao cais, eles rapidamente separaram-se, a boca implorando pelo contato cessado.

Camus puxou a pistola de uma dobra escondida do casaco e encostou o cano frio no peito de Milo.

"Você disse que não andava armado", disse, o rosto ficando mais vermelho.

"Eu menti." Camus puxou-o para cima, e tentaram se equilibrar sobre dois pés.

Milo pensou no metal frio encostado em seu peito e em como não conseguia odiar o rosto fino que o encarava.

Fixou os olhos azuis que brilhavam e Milo se espantou ao perceber que conseguia lê-los. _Corra_, eles gritavam.

Camus mirou o céu e atirou, a bala fez um furo em uma das velas e Milo entendeu o recado.

Enquanto recolhia sua bandeira enrolada do chão, discretamente verificou se o mapa ainda estava seguro em seu casaco. Tentou puxar sua espada, que ficara presa na madeira do mastro, mas, assim que os passos na passarela aumentaram, tanto em número quando em velocidade, teve que abandoná-la e correr para a amurada.

Assim que Milo agarrou uma corda, com o olhar fixo no rosto de Camus, e pulou, sumindo de vista, algumas pessoas chegavam correndo ao convés, tropeçando e procurando o autor do tiro.

* * *

¹**Sodoma** e Gomorra, segundo o Antigo Testamento, duas antigas cidades próximas ao mar Morto. Diz-se que foram destruídas por uma chuva de enxofre e fogo, talvez acompanhada por um terremoto, devido à indecência e às perversas práticas sexuais de seus habitantes.

²**Rosa-dos-ventos**, para quem cabulou as aulas de geografia da 5ª série, mostrador da agulha de navegação, constituído de um círculo de papel, onde aparecem marcados os pontos cardeais e colaterais.

Olá para quem sentiu minha falta!

Faz muito tempo, não?

Viu como eu posso me tornar uma pessoa mais responsável se tentar?

Agora ninguém mais pode tentar me matar! Não gostaram da cena final?

Muito obrigada a todos que leram e ajudaram, e a ladainha de sempre. Os agradecimentos decentes, comentários e prováveis devaneios virão nas respostas às maravilhosas reviews.

(E, ei, chegarei à 100ª!)

Gracias a todos e, **Isaak**, feliz aniversário!

17 de fevereiro de 2006

Saga


	11. Good guys don't always wear white

**Décimo Primeiro Tiro - Good guys don't always wear white**

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho_

Camus decidiu que não deixaria mais o navio.

Como isso foi resolvido e quando perceberam, ninguém soube. De toda a embarcação dava para ouvir seus passos apressados e firmes, passando e ralhando com as pessoas no caminho. Ninguém teve coragem para perguntar sobre a fuga dos piratas ou da suposta carta que chegara do Continente. Aqueles que sabiam do ocorrido negavam tudo. E, aos poucos, Camus foi parecendo mais altivo e mais humano.

Havia rumores cruéis que diziam que a carta que a Rainha mandara pedia a devolução do navio e o Capitão, ofendido, tinha deixado os piratas escaparem em uma represália bem ensaiada. O fato era que Camus fora o único presente quando os prisioneiros fugiram, e isso dava liberdade para a imaginação de marinheiros revoltados com a falta de informações e a preparação da fragata para uma viagem possivelmente longa.

Mas, mesmo o mais desconfiado dos subordinados, deveria admitir que todos os pontos escuros da história pareciam subitamente sem importância quando o Capitão aparecia, sempre surgindo inesperadamente. Camus, mesmo que ninguém soubesse como explicar, inspirava confiança e coragem em seus homens, que só sabiam suspeitar de seus atos quando ele não estava por perto.

Camus, mesmo com a ligeira desconfiança do que diziam por suas costas, não tomou nenhuma atitude para desmentir, apenas franzia mais o nariz quando alguém fazia menção de lhe falar algo.

Tudo que precisava da cidade, tinta para a pena, um diário novo e algumas camisas, encomendou a Mu, que resolvera não perguntar nada.

Camus estava começando a acumular pertences. Além de seu florete, que ganhara há muito em sua amada França, guardava agora a camisa com a manga manchada de tinta e o cutelo cravejado de pedras preciosas, antes pertencente ao Capitão Milo, esquecido preso no mastro principal. E ainda tinha o lindo rubi, escondido em algum lugar em seu baú.

Batidas na porta foram ouvidas e Camus parou de escrever suas anotações, esperando que a pessoa entrasse.

Mu abriu a porta, carregando as encomendas que tinha recebido e largou-as sobre a mesa. Camus pegou seu novo diário, em branco e também encadernado em couro, e girou-o nas mãos.

"Excelente", disse, deixando-o de lado e procurando o velho na pilha de documentos. "Já posso jogar esse fora."

Mu ia começar a dizer algo, mas viu que Camus ainda não tinha terminado o que estava fazendo.

"Sabe", comentou o capitão, puxando uma faca de uma gaveta. "Está um ótimo dia, apesar do calor insuportável." Ele fez um corte rápido e vertical na encadernação e soltou as folhas da capa.

Mu franziu a testa. O que o capitão estava fazendo, ele se perguntou.

"Arrisco dizer", falou Camus, separando a contracapa do couro, "que a noite será fresca e até agradável."

Ele puxou de lá uma folha dobrada de papel bem fino e guardou no bolso, empurrando os restos de seu antigo diário para um canto da mesa.

"Você deve ter mais o que fazer", disse o capitão, encarando o rosto confuso de Mu. "Ah, e pode ser que eu precise de um favor depois. Mas não _agora_."

E essa foi a deixa que Mu usou para sair da cabine, ainda achando que era um lugar muito estranho para se guardar papel.

* * *

Em uma estalagem com uma reputação não tão boa assim, um homem respirava pesadamente. As roupas não tinham uma harmonia visível, que dizia que ele era mais um dos muitos ladrões dos mares, e uma mancha escura na bota delatava sangue. Os cabelos, muito bem cuidados para a profissão, escondiam o perfil cansado. 

Outro homem chegou e bateu de leve no ombro do primeiro.

"Onde está o capitão?", perguntou.

Ele apontou para as escadas, que levavam a quartos privados, se a pessoa estivesse disposta a pagar.

"Quem já chegou?"

"Você é o último."

"Estavam me esperando?", perguntou. "Acho que não vi o tempo passar. É tão bom estar finalmente em terra."

"Vamos logo, sim?"

"Oh, claro", disse ele, subindo as escadas.

O quarto alugado, um dos maiores da estalagem, parecia subitamente pequeno, devido ao número de piratas que se espremia nas paredes. O capitão, com a expressão de felicidade que não iluminava seu rosto há muito, encontrava-se sentado em uma cadeira, as botas apoiadas na mesa e o olhar passando pelo teto.

Afrodite entrou logo atrás de Shion, desviando a atenção de todos e fazendo Milo finalmente se levantar.

"Ah, muito bem", disse ele. "Podemos começar."

Ele puxou o canudo de couro enrolado, que antes estava sobre o tampo da mesa, da mão de algum curioso.

"Para quem ainda não reparou, nós temos alguns problemas aqui", Milo falou, passando os olhos por todos na sala. "Não temos um navio", concluiu.

Algumas pessoas se entreolharam, pensando que, talvez pela obviedade ou singularidade do fato, não tinham realmente pensado nele.

"Mas", continuou o capitão. "Eu conheço pessoas que me devem alguns favores e isso pode ser arranjado. A questão é: o que vamos fazer depois."

"Como assim?", perguntou uma voz protegida pelo anonimato.

"Podemos continuar nossas vidas como saqueadores cruéis", disse Milo, e foi seguido por gritos de incentivo. "Ou", e ele pausou para ver o efeito que causaria. "Podemos procurar vingança."

Ninguém se atreveu a comentar ou comemorar. Estavam aliviados demais por terem escapado do laço do enforcamento que não tinham pensado no que fariam com os culpados.

Alguns piratas sentiram o sangue ferver. Outros, os que ainda lembravam da habilidade com que tinham sido atacados, não tiveram dúvidas quando viram os olhos quentes de Milo.

"Eu, pessoalmente, ainda tenho assuntos a tratar. Estão do meu lado?", perguntou o Capitão, dessa vez seguido por um bando de piratas sedentos.

* * *

Camus, uma única vez e sem ninguém perceber, deixou o navio e se aventurou sozinho pelas vielas de Port Royal. 

Ele precisava tomar uma decisão importante e sabia que não conseguiria sem um pouco de álcool nas veias.

Vagou um pouco antes de entrar em algum lugar que parecia servir a bebida em copos limpos e se acomodar em uma mesinha no fundo com uma garrafa do que cheirava fortemente a destilado.

Enquanto virava o primeiro copo garganta abaixo, pensou que estava sendo impulsivo, mas logo esqueceu o significado dessa palavra. Depois do segundo, seus pensamentos começaram a chegar mais facilmente e as conclusões pareceram mais óbvias.

Camus tinha certa fraqueza ao álcool em sua forma mais rústica. Adorava o vinho francês, mas não sabia apreciar as bebidas mais fortes.

Agora, tudo que precisava era algo que o atordoasse e ajudasse a tomar decisões espontâneas e impensadas.

Ele enumerou os problemas.

Os piratas tinham fugido, e obviamente a culpa era da negligência por parte sua. Ignorando uma possível fuga, deixou que os marinheiros saíssem para aproveitar os dias em terra antes da viagem rumo ao Continente, deixando apenas um sentinela. Agora eles não tinham mais prisioneiros nem sentinela, que foi encontrado em uma das celas com a garganta aberta a faca.

A Rainha, em uma hora tão _conveniente_, retirou o apoio à própria missão e solicitou a devolução da fragata. Se Lhe fosse enviado um pedido de extensão do prazo, talvez recebessem como resposta outra fragata, essa para punir transgressores e assegurar que todos chegassem à Inglaterra sem o risco de desvio do curso. Tudo bem, pensou Camus, nunca gostara daquele barco mesmo.

O que seguia a falta de apoio real era o limite de fundos monetários com que agora contavam. Não teriam como reabastecer e pagar a tripulação por muito tempo, nem como comprar a munição que precisariam, se fossem se aventurar novamente no mar.

Podia muito bem ignorar seu orgulho ferido e voltar de cabeça baixa para os portos ingleses, mas, depois de meses no mar, uma luta lavada em sangue e mudanças de rumo tão súbitas, Camus pensaria duas vezes antes de cumprir uma ordem real absurda como a que tinha recebido. Agora já virara questão pessoal.

Faltava-lhe, ainda, uma bandeira. Não um pedaço de pano a ser colocado no mastro, mas um ideal para ser defendido. Por honra não usaria mais a bandeira britânica. Sua verdadeira vontade era navegar sob o símbolo da França, mas não se sentia nesse direito. A situação despatriada incomodava e fazia parecer que eram míseros saqueadores que renegaram sua origem. Camus não queria ser confundido com um pirata, apesar de sentir-se um, virando um copo de bebida atrás do outro.

E, por fim, ficar sem nada para fazer lembrava-lhe o lugar inóspito em que foram parar e o clima indecente que era constante na região do Caribe.

Ele decidiu-se, esbarrando na garrafa e quase a derrubando.

Não obedeceria a ordem nenhuma.

Renegaria à condição de Capitão da Real Marinha, abriria mão de sua amada França, burlaria leis e, se fosse esse o nome correto, tornar-se-ia um pirata.

Precisaria falar com algumas pessoas, pensou, levantando-se cambaleante. Coisas precisariam ser arranjadas. Uma tripulação que aceitasse a condição de ladrões, uma bandeira própria, armas e uma estátua de proa.

Só não precisaria escolher o novo nome do navio. Já havia decidido há muito tempo: _Liberté_.

* * *

Finalmente, depois de algumas ameaças feitas ao entalhador, a estátua nova chegou. 

Era um jovem, com um rosto bem comum. Cabelos curtos, peito forte, e, nos ombros, uma ânfora derramava um turbilhão de água esculpida.

Alguns marinheiros estranharam. Não ficaram muito satisfeitos com a troca da sereia de madeira pelo jovem robusto, mas não poderiam dizer nada.

A bandeira britânica foi hasteada e a tripulação velha, a que acompanhava o navio desde o Continente, se reuniu sob ela para ouvir o que o Capitão tinha a dizer.

Foi um discurso rápido.

Não acusava a Rainha, clamava justiça ou buscava glória, apenas mostrava fatos. Dizia que ainda tinha um horizonte muito maior. E, no final, propunha uma pergunta: estavam do lado do Capitão ou contra ele?

As linhas de raciocínio tomadas pelos marinheiros foram diferentes, mas chegavam à mesma conclusão.

Dohko, particularmente, travou uma batalha mental muito forte. Sabia que virar um saqueador era contrariar toda a Coroa. Mas, há muito, a Coroa tinha se rendido à hipocrisia e corrupção, e _isso_ traía seus princípios. A Justiça era cega, e dessa vez estava apoiando os fora-da-lei. E ainda, havia prometido a si mesmo que, se a chance passasse novamente na sua frente, não deixaria de perseguir o que era importante, e só conhecia a importância que se manifestava na forma dos cabelos verdes e fartos de um jovem que há muito conhecera.

Alguns, como Aioria, Saga e Kanon, não viram muita diferença na situação atual com relação à que se propunham a entrar. Os dias seriam todos monótonos e o salário continuaria ruim, mas, talvez, fosse mais divertido atropelar as leis. Afinal, que leis eram essas que só eram lembradas nos momentos propícios?

Julian, Hyoga e Shun, menos experientes, não precisaram pensar duas vezes: seguiriam o modelo de vida que tinham escolhido, aonde quer que fosse levá-los. No caso, modelos diferentes. Hyoga e Julian haviam elegido Camus como professor, e Shun, inspirado pelo reencontro com o irmão, tinha prometido a si mesmo que faria Ikki orgulhoso.

Aioros teve algum problema para se escolher. Seu lado aventureiro e seu lado são lutaram um pouco. Movido pelo calor das batalhas que adorava e pelo brilho verde de duas esmeraldas vivas, acabou rendendo-se às aventuras, com a certeza que não terminaria arrependido.

Faltava Mu, que acabou sendo o último a tomar a decisão. Sua amizade com Camus o empurrava para o lado perigoso da escolha, mas a aflição que sentira ao ver homens tombando em combate e saber que não poderia ajudar todos o fazia mudar de idéia. Subitamente assombrado por olhos azuis posicionados sobre um sorriso zombeteiro, pensou que nunca ajudaria todos os feridos, mas alguns, uma pequena parte, poderia ser salva, e isso faria toda a diferença.

Camus, que, de certa forma, não pensara em reações para esperar, ficou ligeiramente chocado com o apoio unânime. Ia agradecer, mas depois reparou que não seria a conduta ideal de um Capitão Pirata e desistiu de seguir qualquer comando que não viesse de dentro de si, agradecendo a toda sua pequena tripulação com um calor crescente no peito.

* * *

O Sol brilhava forte e alto, fervendo o calçamento das ruas. O uniforme da Marinha Britânica continuava quente como sempre fora e Camus, obrigado novamente a abandonar o navio, sabia disso melhor que ninguém. 

A nova tripulação estava a par da recente situação e tinha aceitado, não todos, a condição de ladrões dos mares. Quem não sabia da traição era a Rainha, e por isso Camus saíra da fragata e estava se dirigindo ao posto da Marinha, para dar a notícia em grande estilo.

Ao ser avisado que o navio estava partindo com destino à Inglaterra, o homem que estava no comando do posto olhou duas vezes para a aparência pomposa que Camus apresentava e seu sotaque indisfarçadamente francês e ordenou que um marinheiro os acompanhasse na viagem de volta.

Cortesmente, Camus acenou com a cabeça e fez o homem acompanha-lo até a fragata.

O marinheiro, ocupado em procurar algo de errado não reparou que, onde o nome da embarcação era pintado, estava escondido por um pano grande e encardido, que cobria também a estátua de proa.

Ao subir a bordo, esbarrou em homens fazendo os últimos ajustes para a partida, apertando nós e amarrando barris. Alguns, não deixou de reparar, pareciam incrivelmente sorridentes, como se soubessem de alguma coisa que não poderia ser dita. O clima de felicidade contida era impressionante, e podia apostar que o motivo não era a volta para as ruas de Londres.

Perguntou ao capitão se havia uma cabine sobrando que pudesse usar.

"Trataremos disso", respondeu Camus, vagamente.

Logo, o navio deixava o porto, e a animação entre os homens parecia crescer.

Quando se afastaram o suficiente da cidade, o bastante para serem vistos com nitidez e não darem tempo para serem perseguidos, Camus mandou baixar a bandeira britânica e puxar o pano que cobria o nome da embarcação.

Uma _Jolly Roger_ foi hasteada, a caveira branca sorria, zombando de todos embaixo. No lugar dos fêmures cruzados, dois cutelos ameaçavam de morte que cruzasse seu caminho.

O marinheiro designado a acompanhá-los tentou correr, mas alguém o segurou bem a tempo de poder ouvir um tiro de canhão, disparado contra a muralha da cidade.

Ele até tentou resistir. Sacou a pistola, apenas para te-la arrancada de suas mãos. Foi enrolado na bandeira da Inglaterra e fortemente amarrado, para depois ser jogado em um bote que fora baixado ao mar.

"Agradeça pela clemência!", disse Camus, debruçado na amurada. "E avise à Rainha que ela não receberá o mesmo tratamento."

E, aproveitando um vento bom vindo do Oeste, a fragata _Liberté_, carregando toda sua tripulação, munição e suprimento, deixou _Port Royal_ para trás, com um Capitão que já estava começando a esquecer como o clima do Caribe era horrível.

* * *

Ola, pessoas! 

Para quem já estava prevendo outra espera semestral de capítulo, bem vindo a bordo novamente!

Esse capítulo é um dos classificados com várias estrelinhas de importância, por isso o meu nervosismo habitual dobrou. Quem sofreu as conseqüências foi minha irmã, coitada... Nem pude jogar o nervosismo na cabeça dos outros, XD.

Fiquei muito contente com a marca das 100 reviews! Agora é rumo ao hexa! Kidding, continuem assim, leitores amados! (mais feliz fico eu em saber que nem todos deixam review, eu seja, muito mais gente lê, XD)

Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo, não tão agitadinho como o anterior, mas...

Realmente foi uma parte importante para o Camus, quando ele resolveu deixar para trás o que ele seguia e virar um lindo pirata mau.

Quanto ao tempo, talvez eu não consiga para a próxima semana, tenho alguns trabalhos para fazer e um ligeiro bloqueio psicológico está começando a tomar forma. (espero que não seja nada grave.)

Mas muito obrigada mesmo e: espero que tenham gostado!

4 de março de 2006

Saga


	12. Letter to a friend

**Nota:** (leia isso) (até o fim)

Bem, devido à minha triste demora com esse capítulo (quanto tempo foi mesmo?), resolvi fazer uma retrospectiva do capítulo anterior, de maneira que a história fique mais, ahn, recente.

Se você não precisa de lembranças, seja porque começou a acompanhar a série há pouco tempo, ou porque tem uma memória invejável, só pule para a próxima barra de divisão e comece a leitura.

Os que realmente precisam de uma revisão (como eu), procurem a tecla _End_ no teclado. Não apertem ainda! Todo o texto que vocês encontrarão lá em baixo faz parte do Capítulo 11 (que pode ser encontrado apertando uma flechinha aí no canto). Eu cruelmente recortei o capítulo e possivelmente inverti a ordem, de maneira a deixar mais claro (como?). Espero que ajude.

Agradeço o tempo e desculpa a demora.

Enjoy!

(agora você aperta)

* * *

**Décimo Segundo Tiro - Letter to a friend**

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

_Óbvia_, era a palavra certa.

Por isso não a havia visto antes, pensou Camus. Que lugar melhor para esconder um peixe senão o mar?

Ao pegar um vinho em seu armário, viu, escondida em um canto, uma garrafa de rum vazia.

"Oh, por favor", disse ele, rodando os olhos.

Estrategicamente posicionada para ser encontrada na primeira visita às bebidas, uma carta enrolada olhava, desafiadora, para ele. Era gritante.

A folha, arrancada de seu antigo diário, ainda trazia anotações no verso. Que _romântico_. A caligrafia acusava desuso, mas conseguia ser rebuscada.

Seus olhos correram para a assinatura, pequena, _Milo_, confirmando suas suspeitas.

Ele leu, suspirando, e rasgou-a no final. Pensou em jogar os pedaços no mar, mas logo sua coragem foi tomada e os colocou no bolso.

* * *

Mu bateu na porta e entrou. Não conseguiu evitar uma análise da cabine, agora que eles eram oficialmente piratas. Ainda bem, ele pensou, os quadros horríveis foram embora. 

"Mandou me chamar?", ele perguntou.

"Sim", respondeu Camus, deixando de lado um mapa. "Preciso de um favor."

Abriu uma caixa, num canto menos confuso da mesa, e tirou um rubi, que roubou a luz de uma lamparina por um momento.

"Uma jóia?" Mu revirou o brinco nas mãos. "Você não perde tempo para começar a pirataria."

"Preciso de um furo para colocá-lo", disse Camus, incerto se deveria ficar ofendido ou lisonjeado com o comentário.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar uma memória inoportuna.

"Era a última coisa que eu imaginaria de você. Não quer uma tatuagem também. Ou quer?"

"Não é pela jóia. E sim pelo peso de carrega-la." Camus apoiou-se na mesa. "Uma tatuagem seria, ahn, simpático. Qual o desenho mais _cliché_ que eu poderia escolher: um coração com a palavra _mãe_ nele?"

"Vou buscar minhas agulhas."

"Não demore", disse Camus. "Ainda tenho que jogar fora esses uniformes pesados."

* * *

Alguns ainda se perguntavam por que Afrodite era parte da tripulação de Milo. Não perguntavam ao capitão, obviamente, corriam o risco de não apreciar a resposta. 

Afrodite parecia a óbvia escolha errada, como um coelho era a óbvia escolha errada para preparar uma refeição e não fazer parte dela.

Ele frequentemente chamava os outros de _querido_, o que não ajudava muito.

Milo suspeitava que era porque nunca tinham visto Afrodite _negociar_.

A mão que segurava a pistola bateu na mesa com força e um copo vazio tombou e rolou até o chão. O homem sentado na cadeira mais alta apertou a camisa entre os dedos e engoliu, tentando afastar o gosto ruim da boca. O homem com o papel segurou sua pena com mais força. Milo quase sorriu, continuando a girar uma faca entre os dedos.

Havia uma vela só, o que era muito bom. Se estivesse mais claro, poderiam ver melhor os piratas. O pianista começou a tocar Beethoven no andar de baixo. Camus preferiria Mozart, mas diria que já era melhor do que qualquer música popular, divagou Milo.

"Alguém não está contribuindo para a comunicação", disse Afrodite com um meneio na cabeça. "Vamos tentar de novo."

"Não vam-", começou o homem na cadeira maior.

"Shh", fez Milo.

"Nós queremos, não", Afrodite ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha, "precisamos de um barco para o prazo. Algo maior que a sua mesa, de preferência."

"Mas o tempo que estão dando é absurdo!", disse o homem com a pena na mão.

"Vamos mudá-lo então", disse Afrodite. "Para ontem."

Milo sentiu uma gargalhada tentando subir e segurou-a. No lugar, deixou que sua faca escorregasse e ela ficou presa no tampo da mesa, perto de um braço que foi rapidamente recolhido. Afrodite não piscou.

"Perdão", disse Milo, arrancando a lâmina da madeira.

Só a música foi ouvida por um momento.

"Nós temos um barco", falou o homem mais importante, estendendo uma mão para impedir um movimento brusco do outro.

"Estamos falando a mesma língua", disse Afrodite.

"É uma escuna, mas ela não está equipada-"

"Perfeito. Vamos levá-la." Milo deu um passo em direção à porta. Afrodite imitou-o, virando de costas.

"Sobre", disse o homem com a pena, "sobre o pagamento-"

Milo encarou-os sobre o ombro. Sua face pareceu não ter idade e seu sorriso estava desequilibrado na linha entre a gentileza e a crueldade. Os comerciantes se arrependeram profusamente do que não tinham feito.

"Acredito que, como bons amigos", ele disse, "aceitarão a minha palavra, que, tenho certeza que concordamos, vale muito, e esperarão o retorno do seu, ah, investimento."

E, antes que a pena alcançasse o chão, os piratas já tinham saído da sala, deixando alívio e a impressão de que o lugar estava subitamente mais iluminado.

* * *

Kanon puxou sua cadeira, ainda não sabendo como se comportar. Ele deveria gritar por rum e derrubar algumas coisas? Sempre fora ruim em derrubar coisas propositalmente. Talvez se apoiasse as botas sobre a mesa. Ao seu lado, Saga ajustava um compasso como se nunca tivesse visto um antes. 

Finalmente Camus entrou e ninguém, além de Mu, notou como ele parecia estar sempre olhando para a mesma direção, evitando expor o lado esquerdo do rosto. Ninguém olhava para ele tempo suficiente para reparar.

"Capitão," disse Kanon, ensaiando um tapinha em suas costas, "agradeço a sua decisão, aqueles uniformes da Marinha eram horrivelmente quentes."

Um momento de silencio caiu sobre os ombros de todos. Kanon mordeu a ponta da língua. Talvez não devesse ter dito nada.

"Obrigado", disse Camus. Ele sentou-se e puxou um papel fino do bolso. Alguns pedaços soltos também caíram, mas ele os recolheu antes que alguém pudesse perguntar. "Agora, por favor, vamos começar."

Dohko evitou uma risada.

Camus passou o papel para Saga. Depois do diário que o escondia ter passado pelas mãos de Milo, o mapa não poderia ter saído ileso. Um canto amassado e uma mancha de tinta eram pouco perto do que poderia ter acontecido, pensou, aliviado.

"Explique para nós: o que é isto?", pediu Camus.

Saga pensou no quão injusto aquilo soava, já que tinha sido o próprio Camus que lhe explicara pela primeira vez. Ele abriu a boca para falar com a idéia fixa de evitar as palavras "isto é um mapa".

"A pedido do capitão, desenhei dois desse. Um completo," e ele passou o papel para que todos vissem, "e um alterado. O alterado foi escondido de modo a ser encontrado pelos piratas, caso o pior acontecesse. Bem, contra todos os nossos esforços, aconteceu, e eles encontraram-no," e ele olhou para Camus, procurando uma brecha para um pouco de humor, "achando serem extremamente geniais." Ninguém se manifestou. "Depois de alguns incidentes, mais um mapa falso horrivelmente mal-feito", ele acrescentou, "tudo terminou como esperávamos: eles têm um mapa; a nossa relutância em entrega-lo apenas o faz parecer mais verdadeiro."

"E nossa situação?", perguntou Dohko.

"Vamos caçá-los. Essa confusão de papéis nada mais é do que uma armadilha", disse Camus. "Não espero,_ e nem quero_, o perdão da Rainha. A cabeça de Milo vale muita coisa, assim como a nossa deve valer agora."

"Armadilha?", perguntou Mu. "Eles são os saqueadores mais preparados que eu poderia imaginar."

"Nos imagine", disse Dohko.

"Mas como vamos fazer isso?"

"Aí entra minha criatividade", interrompeu Saga. "A ilha no mapa deles só mostra uma praia possível para aportar, convenientemente na direção que eles vêm. O resto são penhascos com ondas hostis."

"Acrescentei um monstro marinho para a decoração", disse Kanon.

"Se eles tiverem o trabalho de dar a volta para verificar, encontrarão praias de águas fundas, e nosso navio, é claro."

"O que não farão", disse Camus. "Estarão desesperados por chegar."

"Chegaremos antes deles? Mesmo com um barco pesado?", perguntou Mu.

"Eles não têm transporte e vendemos metade dos nossos canhões", falou Dohko. "Além disso, não há nada que algumas falsas formações rochosas não façam." Ele lançou um olhar inquisidor para Saga.

Kanon pareceu se animar.

"Também desenhei umas sereias, se isso ajuda."

* * *

_Que bom que encalhamos aqui, de todos os lugares_, pensou Milo, um dia antes de sua nova escuna estar pronta para zarpar. _É sempre bom ver rostos conhecidos._

Ele fez uma careta quando empurrou a porta. O ferreiro era seu amigo, por mais distorcida que a palavra _amigo_ estivesse, depois de uns anos no mar. Conheciam-se há um bom tempo, tempo que ele preferiria esquecer.

"Olha só. Quem é vivo sempre aparece."

Era o tipo de pessoa que sempre aposta contra você.

"Infelizmente", disse Milo.

"O que você tem pra mim?", perguntou Aldebaran, limpando as mãos num pano.

Milo jogou o que estava segurando na direção dele.

"Uma bainha vazia?" Ele girou-a nas mãos. "Não qualquer bainha vazia. Eu lembro dessa. Perdeu a espada?"

"Não", disse Milo.

Aldebaran riu. "Ora, eu lhe conheço desde a época em que eu era o mais baixo. Roubaram seu cutelo?", perguntou, dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas de Milo, o que quase o fez cair.

"_Perdi-o._"

"E quer um que caiba na bainha?"

"Quero um que _não_ caiba. Só uma espada caberá aí."

Ele riu de novo. "Vou ver o que posso fazer."

Milo circundou uma pedra preciosa com a ponta do dedo antes de prender a bainha no cinto.

"Me mostre uma espada das boas", pediu ele.

Aldebaran separou uma. "Soube que estão sendo caçados."

"Sempre estamos."

"Mas dessa vez é diferente, ouvi dizer. Não são britânicos."

"Não?", perguntou Milo, pensando em como não deveria deixar transparecer tanto interesse na voz. A espada em suas mãos cortava o ar.

"Eram, não é mesmo? Mas a Rainha mandou-os voltar e eles não quiseram ir. Obra de um francês, _non_?"

"Camus", disse Milo.

Aldebaran sorriu. O sorriso que dava quando estava perto de ganhar uma aposta.

"Você conhece." Não era uma pergunta. "E pelo seu olhar, eu diria que _ele_ está com sua espada. Estou certo?"

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou Milo. "Eu estava ocupado esses dias, não ouvi nada."

"Foi a atração do ano, uns dias atrás no porto. Destruíram um pedaço da muralha, enrolaram um oficial na bandeira da Inglaterra e blasfemaram contra a Coroa."

Milo juraria que havia óleo quente escorrendo em seu peito.

"Hastearam uma _Jolly Roger_."

"Uma _Joll_-? Mas isso é-!"

"Agora são piratas. _Não é_?"

* * *

Shaka ajeitou uma mecha atrás da orelha. Sabia que tinha alguém encarando suas costas, mas não queria virar, ou perderia a paciência. E ele já tinha pouca. Pediu mais uma bebida e percebeu, para seu desgosto, que um homem acomodava-se ao seu lado. 

"Eu pago essa, que tal?" Shaka não precisou desviar o olhar para saber que ele estava completamente bêbado.

"Não. _Que tal?_", disse ele enquanto levantava. Sentiu seu braço ser agarrado enquanto sua mão livre escorregava até a pistola, que deveria estar lá.

"He. Peguei sua arma, belezinha. Aí ninguém acaba machucado."

A coronha da segunda pistola de Shaka encontrou a ponte do nariz do homem e ele caiu no chão antes de pensar em como estava doendo. Shaka pisou em sua mão e pegou de volta sua pistola.

"Maldição", sussurrou.

* * *

Se fechasse os olhos com força ainda via o rosto em sua frente. _Maldição_. E ele era tão bonito. Com ódio sentia as mãos correndo por seu corpo, as lágrimas - que eram de raiva e não de dor. Não conseguia lembrar desde quando era submetido a isso. 

Sua mãe, e era só ela para sustentar a casa, sabia qual era o jeito mais fácil de ganhar o dinheiro que precisavam. Ela nunca estava em casa à noite. Por isso que começou.

Estava deitado, o sono nunca vinha, e a porta de casa abriu. Sabia quem era, e não se mexeu quando ele entrou no quarto. Nem quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado ou quanto ele apertou a boca contra a sua e forçou sua língua para dentro. Não estava espantado ou assustado, era aquele sentimento de inevitável, um dia iria acontecer. O que não o impedia de odiá-lo.

Odiá-lo por fazer o que fazia. Por se divertir com isso, voltar todas as noites, ignorar seus machucados no dia seguinte, pelo esforço de feri-lo e não conseguir nada. Detestava o aperto firme em seus braços quando o acordava tentando estrangula-lo. O aperto que dizia ser o mais forte e mandar.

"Assim ninguém acaba machucado", ele dizia.

Odiava sua mãe por saber e não fazer nada. E por ele ser seu irmão.

Raiva; e seus olhos brilhavam cada vez mais.

Vagando pelo cais em uma tarde abafada, Londres cada dia mais suja, foi subitamente atacado por uma idéia. Ela ficou guardada em sua cabeça, crescendo, sendo moldada pelo calor na cidade

E crescendo. Tão grande que mal cabia em sua cabeça; escorreu para seu peito e empurrou para longe o medo que tinha dela; fez seus punhos se apertarem e seus braços ganharem vida, envolvendo o corpo maior sobre o seu. E quando esse mesmo corpo arqueou-se sobre o seu, ele não virou o rosto como sempre fazia. Sua mão encontrou a faca escondida na borda da cama e a visão da lâmina amoleceu os músculos contraídos. Assim ele destruiria a fonte dos seus problemas. Era uma noite quente, mas o sangue que caía em sua barriga não poderia ser mais refrescante.

O irônico, ele quis dizer, era que a faca não era sua.

* * *

_Camus,_

_Uma vez jurei nunca mais me meter com um capitão que não tivesse medo de mim. E fiz bem, um é mais que o suficiente._

_Levo seu mapa - fui mais esperto dessa vez - e deixo um cor-_

E o resto escapou do bolso de Camus num vento que soprou.

* * *

Um rabisco que eu fiz: 

i42 . photobucket . com / albums / e302 / foalylep / prtslf / cmpirate . jpg

(Lembrem-se de tirar os espaços.)

(O que é isso no horizonte? Um milagre?) Este que passou (ufa) foi um capítulo extremamente monótono. Nada de ação, movimento. Pelo menos ele explicou muita coisa.

A parte **Shaka** no final (alguém percebeu que era o Shaka?), bem, eu tinha que explicar de onde vinha todo esse ódio dele. Digam se ficou bom ou não, eu sempre fico insegura com divagações não Camus-Milo.

Tchans! Participação do **Deba** como ferreiro. Agora Milo tem uma espada nova, mas ainda quer a antiga. Camus devolverá?, alguém vai desconfiar da jóia em sua orelha?, e, mais importante: o que ele está vestindo agora que se livrou dos uniformes?

A parte da **carta**: eu tinha essa idéia muito fixa na minha cabeça, sobre o que o Milo tinha escrito. My sis (que conhece a história melhor que eu) também. Foi horrível escrever essas poucas linhas, eu carreguei um bloco de papel por um bom tempo e non cheguei a nada definitivo. Curto e direto, bem à là Milo. Sim, soou ridículo (quem diabos escreveria uma porcaria assim? De verdade!) e acabei cortando o final da maneira mais óbvia. Se não deu para entender o que estava escrito no pedaço que voou, sinto muito...

Sobre meu **rabisco**: se vocês gostarem, faço outros. (Não consigo escrever à mão, mas desenhar só sei fazer assim.)

**Muito obrigada**, pessoas. Em especial: **K** (que é K, mais do que qualquer um precisa), **Lila-chan** (que mandou uma review no momento certo), **Yuka** (bem, mal sei agradecer), **Chibi** (que me ajuda a não esquecer meus fatos) e **Perséfone** (que ajudou com os remendos de última hora).

E aguardem, agora as reviews serão respondidas assim que eu receber. (Se eu receber e se não der um ataque de preguiça.)

16 de fevereiro de 2007 (Alguém aí gosta de carnaval?)

Saga

Grande parêntesis:

**Tsuki-chan**, você não deixou seu e-mail, moça. Eis a resposta da sua review:

Ha, ha, viu como bloqueio é coisa triste?

O Camus realmente se saiu uma beleza de pirata. O que será que ele vai aprontar, hein? xD Ah, o Milo non vai sofrer. Muito. (risada maligna)

Muito obrigada,

Saga

* * *

**Retrospectiva do Capítulo anterior:** (Leu a nota?)

Havia rumores cruéis que diziam que a carta que a Rainha mandara pedia a devolução do navio e o Capitão, ofendido, tinha deixado os piratas escaparem em uma represália bem ensaiada.

_(Camus)_ puxou de lá uma folha dobrada de papel bem fino e guardou no bolso, empurrando os restos de seu antigo diário para um canto da mesa.

"Podemos continuar nossas vidas como saqueadores cruéis", disse Milo, e foi seguido por gritos de incentivo. "Ou", e ele pausou para ver o efeito que causaria. "Podemos procurar vingança."

Só não precisaria escolher o novo nome do navio. Já havia decidido há muito tempo: _Liberté_.

_(Camus)_ decidiu-se./Não obedeceria a ordem nenhuma./Renegaria à condição de Capitão da Real Marinha, abriria mão de sua amada França, burlaria leis e, se fosse esse o nome correto, tornar-se-ia um pirata.

"Agradeça pela clemência!", disse Camus, debruçado na amurada. "E avise à Rainha que ela não receberá o mesmo tratamento."


	13. No regrets

**Décimo Terceiro Tiro - ****No regrets**

_Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho_

Milo sentou-se e olhou para os rostos ao seu redor. Pensou em como dar a notícia e também se alguns já saberiam e ocupavam-se com suas próprias conclusões.

"Não somos mais caçados pela Coroa", disse o capitão.

Alguns piratas murmuraram, tomados pela novidade ou para dizerem que já tinham a informação. Eles estavam a bordo do barco conseguido às pressas por Milo, uma pequena e desconfortável escuna, e não estavam contentes com isso.

"Então por que não ficamos mais tempo em Port Royal para conseguir um barco melhor?", perguntou alguém.

Milo passou a mão no cabo de sua nova espada. "Não ser caçados pela Inglaterra não significa que não somos caçados." A espada era bonita, mas não se comparava à antiga. "A fragata que estava atrás de nós não obedece mais à Rainha: eles são piratas agora."

"Eles continuam nos caçando?", perguntou Afrodite.

O capitão bateu na mesa para retomar o silêncio. "Acredito que sim. Nossa cabeça vale um bom preço e eles já têm informações suficientes sobre nós."

"E quanto à vingança?", disse Shura.

"Eu sugeriria um contra-ataque, mas será impossível nessa banheira. Acho que deveríamos adiá-la, até termos condições suficientes para uma vingança em grande estilo. Precisamos de um barco melhor e munição. Precisamos de dinheiro."

Afrodite não conteve a empolgação. "Vamos atacar outro navio mercante? Eu estou tão entediado."

"Acho que não estamos bons o suficiente para isso. Eu tenho outra sugestão", disse Milo e puxou um canudo de couro do casaco. Ele o desenrolou e esticou na mesa para que todos pudessem ver. "Roubei isso do francês. Parece que a Rainha os mandou aqui com uma missão dupla." O dedo de Milo seguia a linha pontilhada até o X marcado bem no meio da ilha desenhada.

"E se isso for uma armadilha?"

"Tenho certeza que não é", disse Milo. "Eu interroguei o capitão pessoalmente e fiquei convencido que é verdadeiro. Além do mais, eles não pensariam tão longe."

Alguém ainda tentou protestar, mas Milo levantou-se, de forma a encerrar a discussão.

"Chega. Se isso for uma armadilha, é só chegarmos lá antes deles."

Ele espantou a cacatua empoleirada em um móvel.

"O que ainda estão fazendo aqui? Temos um tesouro para achar!"

Com esse último grito, os piratas finalmente se levantaram e voltaram para seus postos, antes que irritassem mais o capitão.

* * *

A bandeira com o escorpião vermelho tremulava no topo do mastro da escuna. Milo encarou o desenho que tinha escolhido. Bobagem acharem que era pintado em sangue. Se o fosse, logo se tornaria marrom e não era isso que ele planejara quando decidira que bandeira seu navio teria. Queria que o escorpião fosse sempre vermelho. Sua outra bandeira, aquela com a caveira e espadas cruzadas ao invés de ossos, tinha sido esquecida quando fugiram do navio de Camus. Milo não tinha certeza, mas apostaria que era essa a _jolly roger_ que eles usavam.

Logo avistaram a ilha, o mapa roubado não podia ser mais perfeito. A não ser pelos monstros marinhos desenhados em locais com águas rasas, todos sabiam que os monstros preferiam águas profundas. Na praia, não havia sinal da fragata inimiga e os piratas deram crédito ao seu capitão pela especulação correta.

"É o mais perto que eu consigo chegar sem encalhar o navio", disse Afrodite, que estava controlando o timão.

"Vamos de bote a partir daqui então", respondeu Milo, enquanto fazia gestos para reunir sua tripulação. Destacou dois piratas para irem com ele no apertado bote. "O resto de vocês espera no barco."

Alguns reclamaram, queriam participar, não da escavação, mas sim para assegurarem a integridade do tesouro. O olhar lançado por Milo dizia para seguirem a nado, se quisessem. Ninguém quis.

Shura e Máscara remaram, evitando o olhar de Milo. O capitão estava com um humor péssimo desde que partiram de Port Royal e ninguém sabia o motivo. Milo não era chegado em confissões. Os três arrastaram o bote até a areia, encharcando as calças até o joelho. Milo impediu que eles tirassem as pás do barco com um gesto.

"Quero ir sozinho fazer um reconhecimento do local", disse o capitão. "Se for uma armadilha, é melhor um pirata preso a três deles."

"Mas, capitão, não seria melhor desembarcar a tripulação toda, então?", perguntou Shura.

"E essa é a única praia da ilha e não vimos sombra da fragata", falou Máscara.

"Ainda assim. Prefiro ser o único prisioneiro. Estamos em menor número e mal equipados." Os dois ainda tentaram ir com ele, mas Milo deu um último aviso: "Se eu não voltar até a noite, Shion é seu novo capitão."

Eles se sentaram na areia enquanto Milo tirava o mapa de dentro do casaco. Puxou sua espada nova, que usaria para abrir o caminho. "Vai dar tudo certo", disse por cima do ombro antes de se embrenhar na vegetação.

Shura chutou um punhado de areia. "Não podemos segui-lo nem se quisermos. Ele levou o mapa."

* * *

Milo cortou mais um galho e abaixou-se para esticar o mapa no chão. Estava quase chegando. Conferiu sua bússola e contou quantas horas faltavam para o anoitecer pela posição do Sol. Muitas.

Pensou no que aquele Sol faria com a pele clara de Camus, agora que o francês passaria muito mais tempo naquela região. Ela teria um brilho dourado e seria mais quente. Tivera a oportunidade de observar a quase translucidez da pele dele e agora se perguntava qual das visões lhe agradaria mais, a que tinha presenciado ou a gerada por sua imaginação.

Como Camus se portaria agora que estava à margem da lei? Certamente da mesma forma que antes, com a tranqüilidade que demonstrou quando os dois navios se enfrentaram. Milo acreditava que os únicos atos de rebeldia seriam a dispensa dos uniformes da Marinha e ocasionais furtos para manter o barco coeso.

Ele chutou uma pedra que estava na sua frente. Era bom estar sozinho. Era tão barulhento ao redor dos piratas que mal podia ouvir o que pensava. Conferiu o mapa mais uma vez. Quem enterrou aquele tesouro provavelmente fora por outra trilha, que Milo não encontrou. Isso quase o deixou preocupado, mas ele logo encontrou o lugar que estava procurando e esqueceu-se disso.

Boa parte da vegetação havia sido cortada do local, e a terra estava remexida logo aos seus pés. Milo se arrependeu de não ter trazido uma pá, o que quer que estivesse enterrado estava chamando seu nome, ele tinha certeza.

Concentrou-se no que viera fazer: conferir se era uma armadilha. Milo olhou ao redor. Parecia tranqüilo. Nenhuma planta se movendo de maneira suspeita ou pássaro levantando vôo de repente. Ele prendeu a respiração. Não ouviu barulho suspeito, roupas roçando ou respiração.

Contou até dez bem lentamente e resolveu se virar. Não teve tempo.

Milo ouviu o inconfundível som do engatilhar de uma pistola e não precisou olhar para saber quem era.

* * *

Afrodite tamborilou os dedos no timão. Protegeu os olhos do sol e encarou a praia.

"Olha lá", disse ele, puxando a camisa de Shaka, que passava ao seu lado. "O Shura e o Máscara estão parados ali. Não foram atrás do tesouro."

Shaka olhou para onde ele apontava. Normalmente não ouvia o que Afrodite tinha a dizer, mas ficou intrigado. Os dois estavam realmente sentados na areia, tentando se proteger do sol, usaram o bote de apoio, ficando escondidos para quem olhasse do barco. Milo não estava visível em lugar nenhum.

"É verdade. Aonde será que foi o capitão?", quis saber Shaka. "Vamos falar com Shion."

Eles correram até o oficial. Ele descansava na sombra com uma garrafa de bebida na mão.

"Shion, o capitão foi sozinho atrás do tesouro, largando Shura e Máscara na praia", disse Afrodite.

Ele apenas balançou a garrafa, constatando que havia pouco líquido dentro dela. "Eu sei."

"E por que ele fez isso?", perguntou Shaka. A maneira despreocupada com que Shion estava tratando a situação só o deixava mais nervoso.

"Milo é incorrigível", disse o mais velho. "Ele provavelmente não consegue se convencer de que não é uma armadilha. Deve ter ido sozinho verificar, mesmo sabendo que seria mais seguro levar os dois com ele. O Milo nunca colocaria a vida de ninguém em risco se pudesse evitar."

Afrodite olhou preocupado para a ilha mais uma vez.

"O problema é que ele nunca evita, não é mesmo?"

* * *

Milo ajeitou-se o melhor que pôde dentro de seu casaco. Tinha sido capturado. A tripulação de Camus estava toda escondida, pronta para agarrar os piratas que caíssem na armadilha. Embora fosse um só, era o capitão. Milo ainda não acreditava que tinha sido enganado, apesar de ter suspeitado. Agora ele estava preso, aquela cela já era sua conhecida. Mesmas tábuas, mesmas grades e mesmo navio. E, Milo impressionou-se com o pensamento, apesar da situação, não estava se sentindo frustrado. Inquieto, ansioso ou aflito. Se houvesse uma palavra que resumisse tudo, ela seria expectativa. Milo estava curioso.

Sua curiosidade começara quando ele teve uma chance de observar seus captores, que não mais navegavam sob a bandeira da Inglaterra. Milo, que nascera e vivera unicamente sob suas regras, estava fascinado com o que a liberdade fazia quando entrava na vida de alguém.

Os novos piratas pareciam mais leves, como se finalmente pudessem fazer o que quisessem. Pareciam andar menos eretos. Essa mudança era mais visível no primeiro oficial, Dohko. Ele jogara fora, junto com o uniforme, o que quer que mantinha suas sobrancelhas franzidas. Dispensara o casaco e, às vezes, quando batia vento, a camisa solta não cobria a tatuagem que Milo jurou ter visto.

Julian, e Milo se lembrava dele por ser o único que conhecera a caminhar por sua prancha e poder contar a história, parecia ter crescido. Não usava farda antes, então não havia mudado sua maneira de se vestir. A diferença é que, agora, as roupas pareciam caber melhor, e não estavam desajeitadas como antes. Seu olhar estava duro quando encarou o prisioneiro, talvez por lembrar o quanto sofrera em suas mãos, talvez para exercer melhor sua nova profissão.

Milo também pensou nos gêmeos, eram raros de se encontrar. Quando usavam o uniforme era impossível diferenciá-los e, provavelmente por isso, agora não igualavam nenhuma peça. Até seus sapatos tinham cores distintas. Milo ainda não sabia qual deles que usava o chapéu feito de couro, só sabia que agora estavam diferentes. A outra dupla de irmãos do navio não tinha essa obsessão pela diferença. O mais novo fora criativo, fazia barulho a cada passo que dava por causa da quantidade de armas que ele havia pendurado em vários cintos e da coleção de correntes que iniciara. O mais velho, Milo não pôde deixar de notar, realmente se esforçava para parecer um pirata. Tinha desistido de usar uma camisa e sua pele estava escurecendo pela exposição ao sol. Ele provavelmente achou que a faixa vermelha que segurava seus cabelos completaria o visual padrão.

O médico, Milo devia a vida de Shaka a ele, fora o que menos mudara. Suas roupas continuavam discretas e ele era o único que ainda vestiria o uniforme antigo, se todas as suas camisas estivessem sujas. Mu não parecia acostumado ao mar, e talvez nunca o fosse.

O pensamento de Milo começou a prender-se no capitão. Camus parecia tão forte com seu andar determinado, os olhos não faziam nenhum movimento desnecessário e sua boca, Milo passava horas pensando nela, curvava-se com mais freqüência, num sorriso de quem tinha escrito as regras do jogo.

A porta da sala foi aberta, interrompendo sua divagação, empurrada de maneira a causar impacto. O marinheiro que vigiava Milo levou um susto, e apressou-se em levantar quando viu seu capitão entrando.

Exatamente quem Milo queria ver. Camus falou com seu marinheiro e o tempo pareceu desacelerar. Seus olhares não se encontraram, mas Milo sabia estar sendo observado. Ele se levantou e encarou Camus, procurando memorizar tudo que conseguia, como se já não o tivesse feito. Desde a cor da bota, que parecia muito _correta_ quando era Camus a vesti-la, ao casaco, displicentemente jogado sobre os ombros. Era muito calor para usar um, mas ele não podia abandoná-lo simplesmente. Por isso, Camus carregava seu casaco azul-marinho, nunca tendo a força de vontade necessária para usá-lo.

Milo viu quando ele dispensou o marujo e fechou o melhor que pôde a porta bamba. Camus finalmente olhou para ele e Milo observou com tranqüilidade sua nova expressão. Ela era forte. O sol tinha definido as maçãs do rosto, o queixo estava empinado por um orgulho que Milo desconhecia e seu nariz era arrebitada e arrogantemente francês.

Camus caminhou até ele, ficando a alguns passos da grade. Milo envolveu-a com suas mãos, numa atitude que ele mesmo classificou como muito prisioneira. Eles não sabiam o que dizer.

Milo pensou se alcançaria a gola de Camus, caso esticasse o braço. Quase.

"Milo", disse ele.

"Finalmente", respondeu o pirata. "Só a minha cabeça já vale metade da recompensa. Parabéns."

"Não tente me fazer desistir da sua tripulação. Eu pretendo pegar a recompensa toda."

"Eu nunca pensaria em uma coisa dessas."

Camus olhou para a parede curvada que era o lado de dentro do casco. Alguns raios de sol entravam por entre uma fresta ou outra. O dia estava na metade e o calor era enorme.

"Vamos atacar seu navio logo depois que anoitecer." Camus pareceu falar para si. "Chamar de navio é mesmo muita gentileza minha."

Ele deu um passo à frente e Milo segurou com mais força as grades que o mantinham preso.

"Quanta esperteza desenhar uma ilha falsa para vocês", continuou Camus, o deboche em sua voz era palpável. "Só uma praia para desembarcar, vocês nem pensaram em olhar o que tinha do outro lado da ilha. Exatamente onde existem rochedos desenhados no mapa está esse barco. E você viu que não são rochedos."

"Somos piratas", justificou Milo. "Não gostamos de pensar muito além do que o imediato."

"Foi um plano muito bem feito. O mapa estava bem escondido e a atuação foi ótima. Não se sinta envergonhado por estar aqui."

"Já entendi", disse Milo. O sangue subiu até suas bochechas. Camus continuava irritando-o, sem saber o perigo que isso representava.

"Já se acostumou com as instalações?"

Camus girou a cabeça para observar as celas, como quem analisa um quarto em ótimas condições. Ele não viu os dedos de Milo muito brancos, de tanta força que o pirata fazia para segurar a grade. Também não viu quando eles relaxaram e se moveram, envolvendo sua gola e o puxando na direção de Milo. Seu peito bateu na porta da cela e o ar escapou de seus pulmões por conta disso. O pirata o segurava muito forte, como se quisesse que Camus atravessasse a grade, mesmo em pedaços.

"Você sempre tem que ser tão convencido", disse Milo, não fazendo a frase soar como uma pergunta.

"Eu encontrei seu bilhete", falou Camus, pegando-o de surpresa. "Muito original, em uma garrafa." Milo não ficou ofendido com a ironia. "Eu estou cuidando bem do que você me deixou."

As mãos de Milo o decepcionaram por um momento, afrouxando seu aperto, mas logo elas se decidiram, e puxaram Camus o mais perto que conseguiram. Milo afastou o cabelo dele o melhor que pôde, mas não encontrou a orelha de Camus furada.

Com esforço por seus braços estarem fortemente presos, Camus descobriu o outro lado do rosto e mostrou a ele o rubi.

"Eu sabia que ia ficar melhor em você". Milo esticou a mão para tocar a pedra. "Muito melhor."

Ele puxou o rosto de Camus ao mesmo tempo em que sua cintura foi envolvida. Seus rostos encontraram simultaneamente o frio das barras de metal e o calor dos lábios do outro.

Quando se separaram, acharam que o tempo tinha passado muito rápido. As grades estavam incomodando, mas foi a falta de ar que os afastou. O rosto de Milo estava ruborizado e um machucado começava a aparecer num lábio de Camus.

Eles se beijaram de novo e mais várias vezes, na tentativa de fazer o mundo desacelerar. Não conseguiram. Quando enfim separaram seus lábios, procuraram nos olhos as palavras que não estavam no ar.

Milo, que antes pensara no beijo como uma forma de escapar, viu que não tinha sido bem sucedido. Camus afagou seu cabelo cacheado novamente e, quando se afastou da cela, Milo não tentou puxá-lo de volta.

O capitão parou na porta e encarou-o mais uma vez.

Milo não viu arrependimentos naquele olhar.

* * *

Só tenho a dizer: desculpa. Eu sei que sou horrível. Desculpa.

Se eu ainda tenho alguma credibilidade, estou trabalhando no próximo capítulo, que não demorará dois anos.

Eu tenho agradecimentos especiais de novo: **K** (com ciúmes e mau humor) e **Lila-chan** (que salvou a pátria).

Torçam por mim, estou esperando listas de vestibular.

Saga

Madrugada de 3 de fevereiro de 2009


End file.
